The Dragon Emperor
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: Eons after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kindom of Magic has returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his late brother, to be an Emperor better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raise Alvarez to its former glory, at the same time deals with threats from the supernatural world to protect his family. [New chapter 10%]
1. King of Alvarez

**NatsuXHarem, Alvarez Emperor Natsu**

 **This story is rated M.**

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Karyuu no Hoko_** " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

 _'_ ** _Dragon'_** Demonic being Thoughts.

 ** _The Dragon Emperor_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _King of Alvarez_**

A man was walking on the street of an empire, toward the gigantic castle up ahead, Vistarion castle with his face void of any emotion.

He was a lean, muscular young man standing at an average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black onyx eyes, and extremely spiky pink-colored hair that reached down to his neck. His outfit consisted of a large, tattered, dark cloak with a white, scaly scarf wrapped securely around his neck. His pants are torn and patched and his arms and legs are wrapped in bandages.

The emperor of Alvarez Empire suddenly stopped when he saw a small child, probably wasn't even ten years old yet, sleeping on the ground in front of him.

That blank expression disappeared and was replaced with a kind and warm smile as he made his way toward the young child. He kneeled down and gently took the young girl into his arms before standing up, carrying her to the nearest house.

There, the young emperor found a bed and he gently laid her down, pulling the blanket to keep her warm before placing a hand on her forehead.

"I will wake you and your parent up soon, young one" he smiled to her before exiting the house, whose owners were also sleeping.

In fact, the whole Empire was sleeping. Everywhere he went, he could see people resting their unconscious body against a wall of a building, or against a tree or each other...all because of the extremely powerful magic sphere envelope around the entire empire, or to be more accurately the entire Arakitashia continent.

They had slept for a long time inside this magical sphere, now it was time for them to wake up.

The pink haired young man arrived at the Castle and pushed the gate open to walk inside. This wasn't the first time he came to visit the place, but the young emperor couldn't help but admit the beauty of Alvarez, especially its capital and the giant castle located in the middle of the city.

When he walked finally put his foot into the castle, Alvarez's emperor stopped when he felt a present behind his back.

"So you have returned" it was a soft voice belonged to a young girl with long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appear to have no irises; peachy skin and a slight child-like build "Welcome back, your majesty"

She was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these was outlined in a hot pink. She was also wearing wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings

"Sodaime" Natsu Dragneel turned around and faced the little girl with a smile on his face.

"Please, you have the right to call me by my name, your majesty." The girl said with a smile, tilting her head to the side.

"Then you shouldn't call me your majesty to me, you know Mavis" Natsu smiled "you can call me Natsu" the emperor scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, it had been a long time since someone called him that.

"Alright then, Natsu." Mavis nodded her head and quickly followed him when the pink haired young man walked away "How many years was it? Since you last visit?"

"I don't know...I'm actually don't care anymore" Natsu shook his head, looking at his hand while continuing walking "Zeref left me with his most precious gifts, his kingdom, and immortality...things that I would never desire" he smiled sadly.

"Natsu..."

"If only I could kill him again, for giving them to me" he muttered darkly. Mavis looked down with a sad smile on her face, she didn't think that time could change someone so much, even one like Natsu Dragneel. He used to be a cheerful and upbeat person, someone who could make you laugh and swipe away all the worriedness and yet now, she couldn't see anything other than pain and suffering on his face.

Even now when he was smiling at her, Mavis could see that it was all fakes.

"Why are you here, Natsu?" Mavis asked, looking at the King "I don't think you only came here just to visit me for the last time, did you?"

"Yes, I'm here to wake my brother's empire up," Natsu said and pushed open the main Hall. His words made Mavis open her eyes in shock "they had slept long enough. I might hate my brother for what he had done to me, but he is still my brother and left me with a dying wish, something that I promised to fulfill no matter what. I tried to escape my responsibility long enough; it's time to Alvarez to raise again." Be a King better than I was, it was Zeref's final words to him when Natsu end his life, just like what he was created for.

"A-Are you sure?" Mavis asked in shock.

"I'm sure Mavis, I watched this world long enough to understand how it works." Natsu nodded his head as he looked at the hall in front of him, where twelve golden spheres was implanted onto the stone floor, creating a circle surrounding around a large crystal contained Mavis' original body, aka Fairy Heart "It changed, no doubt about but I'm sure I can teach my people to adapt to this new world" he turned around and faced her "I will need you to deactivated Fairy Sphere before returning it back to its original size."

"I...I understand" Mavis nodded her head "Do what you believe is right, Natsu" she smiled at him and turned around, leaving the place.

He looked at the Spheres before him and couldn't help but put his hand on one of them. These spheres were smaller versions of the original Fairy Sphere, only got enough room to contain one person.

They're his Spriggan Twelve, formed when Natsu became the emperor after the original Spriggan was defeated alongside with their Emperor.

Twelve Spheres contained Twelve Mages, twelve most powerful mages the old world had ever seen before Natsu put the entire country to sleep. He couldn't stand watching the people he cared about passing away while he wasn't, so before leaving for a journey, in order to not let Alvarez become a ruined Empire because of time as well as keeping his promise to his brother, he asked Mavis to put the place into a Fairy Sphere and hidden it carefully under the sea.

Immortality might be a gift but it was also the most deadly curse.

"Guys, wait for me" Natsu muttered before heading to the middle sphere of the left, his eyes turned sharp as he glared down the magical orb.

If he really wanted to return this continent, he needed to wake this mage first.

Because she was the one who shrunk Arakitashia to the size of a ball.

 _Line Break_

Rias Gremory couldn't believe what she was seeing.

A minute ago, she was still watching an anime TV-show on the Animax channel, enjoying her most favorite hobby just like she always did every Saturday and Monday night.

However, her usual quite night was changed when every channel on TV suddenly changed and all of them was showing the same thing.

" _As you can see, this Island...no, this continent suddenly appear out of nowhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean"_ The reporter of the CNN channel said loudly while turning her head around to look at the massive land which was emerging from the sea.

"What the hell is going on?" Rias was also gasping like a fish, looking at the scene with her eyes as wide as dinner plates when some reporters on helicopters filming about the place, showing the audience exactly how the continent was emerging from the sea.

A whole continent was emerging from the sea.

She immediately stood up and cast a communication spell, connecting her brother the one she believed that would have some explanation for this.

"Onii-sama" Rias called out when the link finally formed. She could see that her brother knew about the emerging continent because there were shock and bewilderment expressions on his face.

"Rias-chan...Now, is not the time for..."

"I watched the new, Onii-sama" Rias said hurriedly "about the land which is emerging" she then looked at him "Do you know what is happening, Onii-sama?"

"I afraid I don't know anything about it yet" Sirzechs Gremory shook his head "I will contact you later Rias, chaos is appearing all over the world now. We will need to cast our most memory spell on the human"

"Huh? Why?" Rias asked.

"Because there were thousands, maybe millions magical signatures all over that land"

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 ** _Yagami's note:_** _ **This is my new story, The Dragon Emperor. Do you like this new set of the plot :D...it took me awhile to think finish forming the plot for this story but in the end, I managed to finish the first chapter.**_

 _ **Natsu is the Emperor of Alvarez in this story and particularly an immortal like his brother, the only different was that he won't kill anyone just by standing next to them.**_

 _ **Natsu will be insanely powerful in this story, being the King of Alvarez and the one who killed Zeref and all of that. Further information about what happened to Natsu and how he became King will be revealed in the future chapters.**_

 _ **Natsu also got his own Spriggan Twelve in this story and since it was mentioned in the story that Arakitashia was shrunk down to the size of a ball, you already know that Brandish was one of Natsu's Spriggan Twelve. The Spriggan Twelve are all powerful as well, each one of them had the power of an Upper-Ultimate Class devils, with the strongest at the smae level as Sirzechs and Ajuka, basically stronger than any devils or beings from three Factions in this world other than the Maou.**_

 _ **That would also explain just how powerful was Natsu in my story with his Dragonslaying Magic as well as Curse of being a demon**_

 _ **Natsu's Spriggan Twelve will be mostly revealed in the future chapter, and because this is a harem story, every single female member of the group will be added to his harem. I will consider about adding some girls from DxD in his harem as well and when I mean some girls we could put a whole lot in this as well.**_

 _ **After all, he is a KING, there is nothing wrong with the king having multi mistresses.**_

 _ **These are the girls that will definitely in the Spriggan Twelve as well as Natsu Harem and they are:**_

 _ **Erza Scarlet (The Fairy Queen), Mirajane Strauss/Sayla (the Demon) and Brandish Myu.**_

 _ **There are only three boys in this so I will leave the last six for you to decide.**_

 _ **I will try to portray Natsu as cannon as I could, his personality, his powers...but because of what happened, Natsu will be a lot mature and serious in this story but I know that we all love the upbeat and goofy Natsu.**_

 _ **That's all for the first chapter.**_

 _ **Please READ AND REVIEW**_

 _ **See you later!"**_


	2. Spriggan Twelve

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Karyuu no Hoko_** " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

 _'_ ** _Dragon'_** Demonic being Thoughts.

 ** _The Dragon Emperor_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _ **Spriggan Twelve**_

"Long live the Emperor!" The People of Alvarez Empire cheered out loudly with excitement in their voice, hailing the king, who was standing in the middle of the street, they both love with happiness and adoration "Long live the Emperor!"

"Thanks, guy," Natsu said with a small tone as he looked around. He did, after all, rule them for over three years before putting them all to sleep inside Fairy Sphere and then left for a journey. It was tough, really tough at first but he managed to overcome it with his friend and raised Alvarez to be the strongest empire of Earthland.

But it was long ago and now, he would have to do a lot of work if he wanted to get Alvarez back to its former glory.

"Your majesty!" a girl came running forward with a bright smile on her face, outstretching her hand to the front to give him a flower "Please accept this."

A smile made it to his face as he kneeled down in front of the girl and gently took away the flower, putting his hand on her head he told her.

"Thank you, little one" he smiled and kissed her forehead, making the people cheered out even more. Because of his brother's deadly magic, he couldn't show these kinds of affections toward his people but Natsu was different, he spent a lot of times listen to each and every one of them desire.

A strong Kingdom is the Kingdom whose emperor was loved and adored by his people. It was Makarov Dreyar who taught him that lesson before passing away. He controlled them by love, the people standing around him, Natsu considered them apart of his family and would do anything to protect them.

Standing on the sideline was the ethereal body of Mavis Vermillion, as she looked at him with a smile on her face. His personality, the way he viewed life could change over the year just like his late brother, but she knew that he would never lose the way of Fairy Tail, putting your family above yourself and do everything in your power to protect them. Natsu loved Alvarez and she could see it in his eyes, the eyes of someone who already tired of living, yet still manage to continue for the sake of the ones he cared about

"Your majesty" A calm and collected voice among the loud cheering was heard by Natsu, as he turned around to face the one who was trying to get his attention "All of The Spriggan Twelve are ready to meet you"

It was a woman, a strikingly buxom and beautiful young woman with a slender figure. Her blonde hair was cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape, though it was quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it was mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges.

The mark of the Alvarez Empire was branded on the outer side of her left calf.

Her attire, however, was quite revealing. Her top consisted of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wore loose, pin-striped capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs were decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm was covered by a dark band with a large, wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm was encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder was plated, the rest took the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck was protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border was tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hid her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket had a large collar and lapels. The arms were knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs were quite prominent and each was encircled by a dark, studded band; she completed her outfit with a pair of simple sandals.

This woman name was Dimaria Yesta, the War Princess, Valkyrie. She was formerly one of his brother's Spriggan Twelve but after the War between Alvarez and Ishgar, which took place many eons ago, she rejoined the rank again and became one of Natsu's Spriggan Twelve.

"I understand, Dimaria" Natsu nodded his head at her before standing up "I will see you all later, Alvarez." he said loudly for the people before walking back to his castle, with Dimaria following closely behind.

"It's amazing to see Alvarez in the same state after such a long." Dimaria commented with the same wry smile on her face, something that Natsu was too familiar with "Fairy Sphere is such an amazing magic"

be surprised by what it could do Dimaria" Natsu said, "How was your sleep?"

"Consider that I only slept for a day, it was a good one, your majesty" Dimaria nodded her head "But to you, it was much much longer than that, wasn't it?"

"Time is worthless to me now, Dimaria,shoulderguard" Natsu said with a long sigh."But still, I was surprised when you decided to wake us up at this timing and not a whole lot sooner." the Valkyrie said, glancing at her emperor "when the world changed and no longer believe in magic"

"Trust me Dimariabe, you will be surprised" Natsu turned his face to look at her, giving her a small smile before walking into the castle, where two people standing waiting for him with their back leaning against one of the stone pillars.

The first was a toned, yet muscular handsome young man with his most prominent feature was his spiky black-colored hair. He had dark blue eyes, a scar on his forehead above his left eye that was partially covered by his hair.

The young man was wearing a tight, muscle shirt, along with a high collar white coat as well as black plant and black combat boots. He was also wearing a necklace, which resembled a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which was attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants.

The second person, however, was a beautiful and buxom young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a set of armors on the upper part of her body; sported a breastplate composed of a single piece of metal that left the front open, showing a large amount of her ample breasts. Both of her arms were wearing arm-length gauntlet and her right shoulder was guarded shoulder guards. Her choice for the lower garment was a simple, long blue cloth that reached pass her ankle and was kept together by a metal belt, though exposing her right leg up to her thigh.

These two, like Dimaria, was two of the elite unit serving as his personal guard but they were also two of his most trusted Spriggans, because like him they were originally mages of Fairy Tail.

His right hand and most best friend Gray Fullbuster, the Demon Hunter and Erza Scarlet, who was called Titania, the Queen of Fairy.

"Gray, Erza" he smiled to them and greeted the two politely, which somewhat surprise Gray.

"See, I told you," Erza said with a sigh before turning her head to look at Natsu, a warm smile on her face "Welcome back, your majesty"

"Thanks Erza" the Emperor of Alvarez smiled at her before saying "You don't have to call me that, just call me Natsu if you want to"

"If you insist" Erza nodded her head.

"Well, damn" Gray muttered in shock "Before I would never think I could live to see this day, you're being too polite for my liking Natsu"

"The life of an immortal is enough for one to change, isn't it, Natsu?" Spoke a muscular man with slicked back blond hair, lightning bolt-shape scar at his right eyes "After all, it's been more than eons since our times."

"Laxus" Natsu smiled at him "It's good to have you back"

"Eons? That long?" Gray and Erza gasped in shock.

"Didn't you hear?" Laxus nodded his head, folding his arms across his chest "Brandish just told me, it was a day for us, yet one million years for Natsu. I would feel surprise if the immature brat that day didn't grow up to become a true emperor." This earned a slight chuckle from Natsu.

"W-What did you do these all that time Natsu?" Erza asked, she still couldn't believe that a million years had passed.

"I traveled, Erza," Natsu said "there and there, never stopped at a place more than a few years. All these years, I leant many things, watching the world change with my own eyes, experiencing everything with my body" the smile then disappeared from his face "This world is no longer a place that was safe for someone like us, especially an entire empire of magic but at least, most of it anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

"Come everyone, I will explain everything in the meeting room" Natsu removed the cloak around his shoulder and walked to the room where the rest of his Spriggan Twelve was waiting.

 _Line Break_

Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney the twin dragon, along with Wendy Marvel, Brandish Myu, Dimaria Yesta, Yukino Aguria, Ultear Milkovich, Minerva Orland and lastly Mirajane Strauss...Twelve of the most strongest mages Earthland had ever seen in the history of magic, gathered together by the Second Emperor of Alvarez to be his very own Spriggan Twelve. They were chose personality by the Emperor of Alvarez himself and Natsu never regretted accepting into the rank of his guards

Natsu sat at the head of the round table looking at the ones who swore their life to protect him with a small smile on his face. They looked exactly the same as he remembered them to be, only a day older than they were inside Fairy Spheres, even if it had been one million years.

"First, I want to say thank you all for coming to this meeting" his eyes glanced slightly to Brandish, who always thought his meeting like this was too troublesome for her taste and sometime skipped it whenever she could.

"How have you been, Natsu?" Mira asked with a warm tone, leaning her arms against the table.

"I'm good, Mira" Natsu smiled to the beautiful white haired woman, he then turned to Wendy "Wendy, where is Carla? I thought she will be here as well" knowing the white cat's personality, he thought she would be the first one to be here.

"Carla already goes fishing with Happy, Natsu-san" Wendy told him with a smile. Three years living and training among the rank of Alvarez's strongest unit gave the young sky dragon slayer a lot of changes in both physically and mentally. No longer had the petite young girl who had trouble with her breast size, Wendy grown up to become a beautiful young woman with ample breasts and strikingly attractive for a girl her age, much like her Edolas Counterpart. Wendy also managed to rid of her shy personality and replaced it with a more confident one, which was good for her.

Other than that, Natsu could say that she was still Wendy Marvel.

"Thank you Wendy, for keeping Happy inside Fairy Sphere with you" The blue haired young woman nodded her head with a smile "Now, some of you might already know about this, but it had been one million years since the day Alvarez was put into Fairy Sphere. I returned and woke all of you up so that I can keep a promise with my brother, Zeref" all of them nodded their head. They all remembered the day he left to a journey, telling them that someday he would return to lead Alvarez once again.

"The world changed, Natsu" Ultear voiced out her thought. Naruto turned his attention to her and couldn't help but think about the day he found the old lady sitting alone with a sad smile on her face at Crocus. From what he heard from Gray, Ultear sacrificed her magic as well as her life in hope of turning the time back to the point before Eclipse Gate was opened, but all she could do was earning one minute.

Little did she know that in that one minute, she saved a lot of life, including the life of her mother's student.

"Are you sure this is the right time for us to wake up?" Minerva asked, frowning.

"I'm sure Minerva" Natsu nodded his head "Part of the world changed, coming to not fear magic and no longer believe in it. Magic became a mystery to human"

"However, another part of this world is still very familiar to us"

"Part of this world?"

"Yes Sting" Natsu nodded his head at the Light Dragon Slayer "Does any of you recognize the magic barrier that is surrounding around us?"

"Yes we are Natsu" Erza said, she was wondering about that too. In order to put up such a powerful barrier like that around a continent as large as Arakitashia, a massive amount of magic was required. No mage alone would be able to gather this much magical energy unless there were millions of them working together to do so. Unless... "But I thought you used Fairy Heart to create this barrier, like you said, the world is no longer familiar with magic" An entire land emerged from the sea would be the last thing the whole modern world would expect.

"I once thought the same thing after realizing just how much this world change" Natsu shook his head "But I finally realized that they would act before as soon as this empire returns. It seems that this magic barrier is hiding us away from the normal human's eyes."

"Wait wait, what do you mean they?"

"It will be better if I show you" Natsu put his hand on the table, making a red magic circle appear underneath his palm.

Then the surface of the table began to flick rapidly for a few times before showing the scenery of the Arakitashia's Western land.

Battleships were approaching them from the ocean, but the strangest thing of all was some kind of creatures flying above the ships. When they got the closer look at it, the Spriggan Twelve couldn't help but gasp in shock when they realized that these creatures were actaully human with wings, black bird like wings.

"Yeah, I got the same expression when I first met one of them" Natsu nodded his head "They're Fallen Angel, Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having "impure thoughts" that divert them from the teachings of the God in the Bible" He then grabbed his basket and pulled out a book, putting it on the table "This is the bible, took me some time to read it but I was able to get the basic idea about what was going on in the world."

"Should we read this?" Gray asked, picking up the book and flipped through a few pages.

"Maybe, that thing could easily change the entire belief of our people so I will let you decide on it" Gray nodded his head "Anyway, Fallen Angels are our least worry, because there are two other factions out there from the Bible other than the Fallen and they are Angel and Devil. It would be a matter of time before they come here like the Fallen Angels"

"So, what are we going to do now, your majesty?" Dimaria asked.

"Oh you want to fight them, don't you?" Brandish asked with her eyes half-lifted "Should I feel surprise about this?"

"Brandish, Dimaria, now is not the time for your bickering" Natsu stopped the conversation between them before Dimaria could come up with something counter Brandish's words. He then turned his eyes back to the rest of the Spriggans "We don't need war at this timing, but they don't look very friendly with all those battleships so we will need to at least negotiate with them, don't need to keep the secret about our magic if necessary." he stated with a dead calm tone."Mira, Erza, you two will go out there and if they show any hostile action, you know what to do"

"We understand, Natsu" The two former strongest females of Fairy Tail nodded their head before standing up from their seat, leaving the room without any other word.

 _Line Break_

"What are they thinking anyway?" Rias asked loudly as she stood on the deck of the ship she was staying on, looking at the battleships and Fallen Angels flying on the above them. If she didn't know any better she would think that Grigori wanted to start a new world, but this time not with the other two Factions but with the new nation emerged from the deepest part of the ocean.

"Knowing the Azazel, he will probably does something like this as soon as he realizes magicians are over the land" Rias turned around and saw her brother approached her, with his personal maid, Grayfia following closing behind him "Some of them are extremely powerful, even more so than even Macgregor. I will also do something like that if he didn't warn me before hand about this"

"He knows about this land?" Rias asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Sirzechs nodded his head "and he said it shouldn't be here" he then glared at his sister "And what are you doing here Rias-chan? This could be danger"

"Aw~, don't be so hard Onii-sama" Rias whined playfully "I promise I will be careful"

"Make sure to keep your words Rias-chan" The crimson Maou nodded his head before turning his eyes to the new continent, which was about one mile away "Okay, here we go"

Rias returned her attention to the beach and focused her attention there, her eyes then widened when she saw two women standing on the ocean, one of them with a sword in their hand.

 _Line Break_

Mirajane Strauss took in a deep breath and couldn't help but smile.

Mirajane was a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts.

"What is so funny Mira?" Erza asked her best friend with an amused expression on her face.

"It's such a long time and yet I feel like it was only a yesterday." Mira said with a sad smile "everyone is gone now. Elfman,Lisanna...everyone. Natsu must be lonely all these years"

"I know" Erza nodded her head. She might not look like it, but she was also overwhelmed after Natsu told them about the modern world "With Natsu being END, Zeref's brother and then became the Emperor of Alvarez and all that..." she then turned to Mira "You and I both swore our life to him Mira, there is no turning back for us from this point"

"I never regret my decision Erza-chan," Mira said with a warm smile "to be with my favorite dragon slayer and that is all I want"

"Heh, if I didn't know any better I will think that you have are in love with his majesty" Erza teased playfully, making Mira's cheek turn red a little.

"Of course not...you know it is a forbidden thing"

"Oh, here they come" Erza's attention then turned back to the Fallen Angel's army and could see that someone was approaching them.

It was a tall Fallen Angel appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. Unlike most Fallen Angels flying behind him, he also possessed twelve jet-black feathered wings.

The man then flew toward them with three other fallen at his side, each of them had six wings on their back. The Fallen Angels then stopped above Mira and Erza before landing softly on the beach's sand, a few meters away from the two women.

"What business do you have with us?" Erza asked loudly and strongly. She could feel this man magical power and it was more or less insane, but she didn't even faze or look trouble by it and neither was Mira.

"My name is Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angel and I come here with peace" The man raised his hand and said with a small smile. He could see that this woman was speaking in Japanese but due to supernatural beings' power over language, he could communicate with her perfectly.

"You might come here with peace but the battleship, as well as your army behind you clearly wasn't" Erza shook her head, pointing her sword to the ships.

"Those ships are only for precaution, in case we are going to face against a hostile nation" Azazel shook his head "You two are magicians, aren't you?"

"We're mages" Mira spoke with a friendly tone. Unlike Erza who was putting on her guard, because of her nature Mira didn't show any caution against these Fallen Angels "Alvarez Empire's mages"

"Alvarez? So this is the name of this empire?" Azazel nodded his head "We called this continent Atlantis, but even us Fallen Angel couldn't find out the truth about the land, until now that is"

"State your business Azazel, or I'm afraid that I will have to make you leave this place this instant,"Erza said firmly, looking directly at Azazel in the eyes.

"We..."

But before Azazel could say anything, Erza's magical energy flared out uncontrollably, creating a powerful aura around her shocking Azazel and the Fallen Angels standing behind him, the amount of magical energy was being released was so powerful that it created large wave on the usual calm ocean surface, shaking the battleship as well as the ship of the Devil.

"Hey hey calm down" Azazel said with a nervous expression on his face. He had never felt this much magical energy from a magic user before, even after encountering the Bishop of the current leader of Devil who was hailed at the strongest magician.

And that red hair armor wearing woman didn't look like she was trying that hard.

"As impatient as always, Erza-chan" Mira sighed and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder, getting her attention "Calm down or I will have to use Marco on you" she said that with a creepy smile and dark aura, making the Queen of Fairy's eyes turned wide in shock and stopped flaring her magical power.

"What the hell was that?" on the ship of the devil, Rias asked loudly as she was trying to hold onto the steel balcony.

"Raw magical power," Sirzechs said in amazement "and very powerful as well"

"But still..." Rias muttered.

"Azazel-san, my deepest apology for my friend's overreaction, she is rather impatient and likes to have the answer for her question almost insantly" Mira bowed her head a little "But still..." but before she could continue her speech, her eyes turned to the right when she saw yet another ship was approaching them. This one, however, wasn't armed with weapons or anything and looked like a normal Yatch than a battleship.

"A very flashy way to greet our new friends, Azazel," Sirzechs said with a smile before jumping down to the sand, offering his hand to help Rias get off the deck of the boat.

"What are you doing here, Sirzechs?" Azazel asked with displeasure in his voice.

"The same question could be said to you, Azazel" he then turned to the two Spriggans "Greeting, Alvarez's mages, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer and I'm the current leader of Devil Faction, this is my sister Rias Gremory and my personal attendance, Grayfia Lucifuge" The maid bowed her head to greet them while Rias waved her hand at the other two.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss and this is my friend, Erza Scarlet" Mira introduced herself and gestured her hand slightly to the scarlet head mage.

"Serafall isn't here? I thought she is the Maou of foreign affairs"

"Unfortunately, she is currently on the job so I will replace her position" Sirzechs then turned his attention back to the two mages "Can I have the pleasure of meeting Alvarez's Emperor, Strauss-san, Scarlet-san?"

"Um, we're not..."

" _Let them in Mira_ " The beautiful white haired girl stopped when she heard Natsu's voice inside of her head, as he was talking with her through communication spell " _you and Erza follow them and make sure they don't cause any harm to the people"_

"I understand, your majesty" Mira nodded her head before turning to the Devils and Fallen Angels "I guess this is your lucky day, his majesty wants to meet you so please, follow me" Mira turned around and walked up ahead, with Erza followed shortly behind them.

"Tell the other to wait till I'm back" Azazel whispered to one of his minion, who nodded his head before flying back to the ship. He then turned to Sirzechs and asked "It seems that you know more than me about this land, don't you?"

"Be careful with your decision, Azazel" Sirzechs stated calmly "Alvarez Empire isn't an Empire you should randomly bring battleship to." and walked away, with his sister and maid followed.

"Yeah sure" Azazel shrugged his shoulder before following them as well.

The meeting between Fallen Angels, Devils and Alvarez was about to start.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**


	3. The First Meeting

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speechs.

 _ **'Dragon'**_ Demonic bieng Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Oh my, Titania-sama" the shopkeeper standing in front of them greeted the scarlet head mage with a bright smile "How can I help you?" he said while rubbing his hands together

"I would like to rent a Mado Yourin, please" Erza said firmly before smiling "and please, Erza is fine"

"I will be back in a minute" The shopkeeper nodded his head before returning to his shop, disappeared behind the door.

Standing not too far away from Erza was Mira and the leaders of their respective Factions. Azazel and Sirzechs couldn't help but turn their head around to look at the small town they were at. Both had lived for more than a life time, especially Azazel and yet they couldn't help but think how amazing and different from the rest of the world this land was. From the cultures to the style of clothing, it was a total different level than the world during ancient time, their time.

"Mado Yourin?" Rias asked curiously when her sensitive hearing caught what Erza was ordering "A vehicle?"

"Yes, the capital of Alvarez is not too far away from this town but I think it would be faster to take you there with a vehicle, since the emperor is waiting" Mira said with a smile.

"Then how do you two get here?" Azazel asked, looking at the white haired beauty.

"We flew" was all Mira replied.

A minute later after paying the shopkeeper the money, Erza returned with a strange looking vehicle that greatly resembled a car, with the emblem of Alvarez Empire on the side. Mira opened the backdoor for them, letting them all climb into the cabin before poking her head out of the window and informed Erza.

"We can go now, Erza-chan!" The scarlet head knight nodded at her friend words and put the SE-plug on her wrist, channeling a considered amount of magic into the vehicle, making it roar to life before moving with a steady speed.

"Amazing" Azazel admitted while looking at the inside of the vehicle "I can feel magical energy from the vehicle, you guys use your own magical energy to power it?"

"Yes, Erza-chan is driving" Mira nodded her head while pointing at her wrist "All we have to do is channeling our magical energy into a device call SE-plug and the vehicle's engine will start, the more magic we bump into the device the faster we go. Right now, Erza-chan is using a very small amount of magic to keep us steady, if she channels too much this thing will explode."

"This kind of technology actually existed in the past." Azazel said in amazement "Amazing indeed."

"So...Mirajane-san" Sirzechs spoke up, looking at the white haired beauty "The emperor, what is he like?"

"He is kind, very kind." The Demon of Alvarez said truthfully with a soft smile "He is also very warm, too. He cares greatly for his family, for us, his kingdom and will do anything to protect them."

"I...see" Sirzechs nodded his head, already taken a liking to this Emperor.

"You know a lot about him, don't you?" Mira nodded her head at Rias' question.

"We're the members of Alvarez's most elite unit, live to protect the Emperor" Mira declared proudly "the Spriggan Twelve, twelve most powerful mages of Alvarez Emprire" she then paused for a second before continuing "I'm also his friend from the day he was still a young boy, before he is the Emperor of this country."

"Before? I don't mean to offence you but...you don't look that old, Mirajane-san" Rias said, eyeing Mirajane. The white haired woman sitting opposite from her was very beautiful, as well as attractive, even for supernatural beings' standard whose world got a lot of incredible beautiful females.

"Oh," Mira let out a soft giggle when she realized what Rias was trying to say "You think that our Emperor is an old man, don't you?" Rias looked a little comfortable but she did nod her head "Sorry to bust the bubble but...one way or another, he is younger than me." this information made the devils and Fallen Angel widened their eyes in shock "And I'm twenty four, by the way" Natsu, of course with immortality, his appearance would forever remain the same.

The rest of the journey went on uneventful, as both party remained silent on the way to Alvarez's capital.

Then, after thirty minutes of travelling, the decrease in speed let Mira know that they were almost there. Opened the window, she poked her head out to look at the surrounding and a beautiful smile spread out on her face.

"We're here" she then returned to the car and pushed the door open when Erza finally stopped the vehicle "Welcome to Vistarion, Capital of Alvarez"

The moment Rias stepped out of the cabin; she was left speechless by the sight in front of her. This could be one of the most, if not the most impressive place she had ever seen in her life. Vistarion was nothing like she had imagined, there was no word to describe the beauty of the capital of Alvarez Empire.

And in the middle of all, standing mightily before them was the biggest, mightiest Castle she had ever seen in her life. It was even bigger than the old castle of the Maou Lucifer located at the Underworld's capital Lilith. Even if she got a day here, Rias doubted that she could fully explore half of Vistarion Castle, as well as the capital itself.

"Impressive" Azazel was the first one who got out of his shock and managed to speak out his thought "Truly...impressive..." Sirzechs couldn't help but nod his head in agreement.

"Let's go" Erza said firmly but not before turning her head back to look at the devils and Fallen Angel "Now, remember to not try anything funny, or else I will..."

"Erza-chan, they're not our enemies" Mira stated, cutting her friend off.

"Not yet, Mira-chan...you're too kind to them" Erza shook her head before walking ahead, toward the castle. The other party quickly followed them into the castle.

 _Line Break_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gray asked his best friend turned emperor as they watched the group of devils and Fallen Angel slowly approaching the castle from above "Inviting them into our country like this?"

"Of course, this is not the best of idea" Natsu said firmly "but we also don't want to show any hostile toward them and make any of them our enemy. Trust me Gray, our country will survive in a war with these Factions, but we will surfer lost and that is the last thing I will want to happen."

"I see" Gray nodded his head "Fallen Angel and Devils? What about Angel? I thought all three Factions are going to come. Should we feel wary about them too?"

"I don't think so Gray" the ice mage widened his eyes when he saw a smile broke out on Natsu's face, one of the first smile that he saw from Natsu when he wasn't talking with his friends, aka the Spriggan Twelve "Angels are being of pure and innocent, I met a few of them in the past and somewhat took a liking to them, Angels isn't the Faction we should feel worry about."

"Okay then" Gray didn't know what happened in the past during Natsu and the Angels, but he would leave that for later.

"I think it's time to go" Natsu turned around and walked toward back into the castle, with the ice devil slayer following closely behind.

"Please wait here and don't try anything funny." Even though the scarlet head knight said it politely, Erza was sending the devils and fallen angels a dangerous glare, as if she was daring them to make any hostile actions.

"Erza-chan!" Mira pouted, putting both of her hands on her hips while glaring at her best friend "They're our guests"

"Titania is right Jane" the group turned their head to the side and saw Dimaria, who was standing with her back leaned against one of the stone pillar, the usual amused smirk on her face "That Fallen Angel guy came here with a troop of war ship, after all."

"Well, congratulation Azazel" Sirzechs muttered to the leader of Fallen Angels, who only laughed it off.

"You know...I have to wonder if the females around here are all smoking hot babes" The leader of Fallen Angels said, smiling

"Dimaria" Erza nodded her head at the present of the Valkyrie.

"Everyone, this is Dimaria Yesta, she is like us, one of the Spriggan Twelve" Mira Introduced.

"Hello" Azazel smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Sirzechs and the devils greeted, with Grayfia bowing her head a little. The blonde mage nodded her head while looking at the devil group.

"Dimaria, where is everybody?" Erza asked.

"They're on missions for the Emperor. Gray is still here while Brandy is still in her room" The Valkyrie informed her fellow Spriggan "He told you two to bring them here?" She asked, eyeing the other group.

"Yes" Mira nodded her head while Erza only crossed her arms

"Bad move" Dimaria chuckled "Maybe time really did something to him..."

"I might be old Dimaria, but I still know what I'm doing" the front door was pushed open and Natsu stepped out with Gray followed behind him.

The devils and Fallen Angels widened their eyes in shock, even Grayfia could not keep a straight face like usual. This was Alvarez's Emperor, the one Erza and Mira showed so much respect to...he was a lot younger than they thought.

""Emperor!"" Immediately at his present, the female Spriggan Twelve dropped to their knee and greeted him respectfully, with Erza stabbing her sword down in front of her with both hands holding the hilt.

The supernatural group, even the two leaders bowed their head to Natsu.

"Please raise" Natsu said before turning his attention to the devils and fallen angel "Welcome to Alvarez, I hope Erza and Mira treated you well" his eyes turned slightly to Erza, who only turned her head away.

"Of course" Sirzechs nodded his head with a smile.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm the Emperor of Alvarez Empire" Natsu introduced himself with a confident tone "and this is Gray Fullbuster, he is my right hand."

"Greeting" Gray greeted them.

"Please, follow me, we will talk inside" Natsu told them before returning back to the Hall.

"You wait here, Rias" Sirzechs told his sister, who pouted but nodded her head anyway. The Crimson Maou then turned on his heel and stepped into the room with his maid following behind him.

 _Line Break_

"Please enjoy your tea" said a servant of Vistarion Castle before bowing her head respectfully to her Emperor and left the room without another words.

"So, Azazel-san and Lucifer-san?" Natsu spoke up while holding his cup of tea "What business do you have with my country?"

"Straight to the point, Dragneel-san?" Said Azazel "For someone who live in the past, you seem to know a lot about us." as far as he could remember, Sirzechs only introduced himself to one of his guard, not the emperor himself.

"I have my own way" Natsu replied curtly "You see, I'm fully aware of the world, not just how much it changed over the past millennium, but also supernatural worlds...at least, more supernatural than us" he added at the end.

"You are a mage right? Natsu-san?" Sirzechs asked and Natsu nodded his head "Then you should know that magic users still exist in this world, and their number isn't very small" the Crimson Maou informed "One of my servant, MacGregor Mathrew, he is..."

"The founder of Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, I know" Natsu nodded his head "A quite powerful magician I must say"

"You sure know a lot about us, don't you?" Azazel shook his head, glancing at the King of Avarez "then you should understand why I came here with...pre-cautions."

"Then you should also understand why I told Erza to be ready to bring those battleships down" Natsu replied calmly, but his eyes were sharp. Azazel couldn't help but feel that this conversation was turning bad for him "By the way, Sirzechs-san, give my attitude to you servants for putting up those barrier around the Land to keep the normal human's eyes away from us"

"You know it was us devils who did that?"

"Yes, demonic energy, I recognized it right away"

"Anyway, Sirzechs Lucifer-san" Gray spoke up for the first time during the conversation "Can we know your intention of coming here?"

"Oh yeah," Sirzechs nodded his head before saying with calm tone "Natsu-san, I want to form an alliance between Devil Factions and Alvarez Empire"

There was a long moment of silent between the two leaders.

"You came here for the same thing, didn't you Azazel?" Natsu asked, looking at the leader of Fallen Angels.

"It would be a lie if I said I didn't" The black haired man chuckled, making Natsu nod his head.

"With how the world is going, can't say I'm not interest in this. As you can see, Alvarez Empire is very far behind compare to the modern world" Natsu leaned his back against the couch while saying.

"Then your answer is..."

"I know about you two, but my people do not" Natsu shrugged his shoulders "I listen to my people's words before making the final decision, so I think a temporary alliance with you two is okay, for now"

"Far enough" Azazel let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. His knowledge about Alvarez was little, but as far as he could see, devils got them at their ally would be a huge disadvantage for his faction. It was a good thing that Natsu decided to form an alliance with the both of them and he was okay with it, at least for now.

After all, there was plenty ways to pull Alvarez to his side but right now he needed to be patient.

"Thank you, Natsu-san" Sirzechs offered his hand to Natsu, who took it and shook gently "Devil Faction won't disappoint you"

"And neither is Alvarez. Gray will provide you the nesscary informations about us."

"If you have free time, Natsu-san, I would like to invite you to the Underworld and see our territory with your own eyes in the near future"

"Thank you for the intivation, Sirzechs-san. I will think about that" Natsu nodded his head with a smile.

"Grayfia," Sirzechs turned around and called for his maid, who nodded her head and summoned a roll of paper "Natsu-san, this is everything you should know about the alliance between us, I hope you cosider them carefully"

"I will, Sirzechs-san" Grayfia walked toward Natsu and handed him the paper with her head bowing a little.

Natsu turned his eyes to look at her for a moment before saying.

"Lucifuge right?" He asked, taking the roll of paper from her hand "You were from Lucifuge Clan, am I right?" The silver haired maid widened her eyes in surprise.

"Yes, Dragneel-sama" Grayfia nodded her head before saying "How did you know that?"

"I know your mother," this made Grayfia gasped in shock "You look a lot like her, I must say." he gave Gray the paper, who unrolled it and read.

"You know my mother?...wait...How old are you?"

"I didn't stay on this Island when it was underneath the sea, you know" Natsu chuckled softly before standing up "Sirzechs-san, Azazel-san...if you two don't mind, I got some works to do."

"Thank you for spending your time for us, Natsu-san" Sirzechs smiled shaking Natsu's hand again.

"I hope to see you two soon in the future" Natsu said after shaking hand with Azazel, he then turned to Gray "Gray, escort them back to their ship"

"I understand" the ice devil slayer nodded "Shall we?"

While leaving the room, Grayfia couldn't help but turn her head around to look at Natsu, who was also leaving while reading the paper she gave him.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 3**_


	4. History of Alvarez Empire

My deepest apology for the short, but have you ever thought about A Hitman Reborn and High School DxD fanfic?

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speechs.

 _ **'Dragon'**_ Demonic bieng Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Let's start this meeting, shall we?" Sirzechs Lucifer said with a calm tone and leaned back against his chair.

With the current situation about Alvarez Empire, it didn't take him long to gather all four Maou as well as the higher-ups of devils faction and leaders of their respective household for one of the most important meetings the Devil Factions had ever participated in since the last Great War. Every single devil in this room understood just how important this was to their future, with the sudden appearance of an entire empire of magic users.

Even Serafall Leviathan, the Maou of foreign affair was having a very serious expression on her face, which was very rare to see on the usual childish and playful Maou. Ajuka Beelzebub, the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department, also Sirzechs' best friend was talking quietly with his servant standing by his side but soon returned his attention to the crimson Maou as soon as he announced the beginning of the meeting. The last member of the great Yondai Maou, Falbium Asmodeus was surprisingly fully awake, wearing a calm expression on his face.

"Sirzechs-sama, please tell us about your meeting with the leader of Alvarez Empire" Lord Gremory spoke up first with a respectful tone. Even though he was Sirzechs' father, in important meeting like this, relationship like that must be put aside.

"Yes, it went better than I thought" Sirzechs nodded his head with a small smile, he could see the devils in the room let out a breath in relief that they didn't know they were holding "The Emperor agreed to form a permanent alliance with us and the Fallen Angel, however, he wasn't happy with the way Grigori used to welcome them so I think that we're on the better side than them."

"The Emperor of Alvarez, what was he like?" Serafall asked. She was quite disappointed that she couldn't return in time to go to Alvarez for the negotiation, but she was glad that Sirzechs handled the situation well.

"Natsu Dragneel was very wise, a natural born leader I must say because he showed many amazing qualities for an Emperor. He was kind and the most important thing is that he cares deeply for his people." his voice then became serious "He knows a lot about us and there is evidence that he is an immortal." Sirzechs heard a lot of gasps.

"What?" Ajuka asked in surprise "How do you know that?"

"Because," Grayfia stepped up and spoke with a calm tone "He said he knew my mother, Silvia Lucifuge."

"But...Silvia Lucifuge is Lucifer's personal attendant...then..."

"There is a high chance that he also knows the Old Maou Factions" he then took a deep breath before continuing "I mean, I should have see that coming. Natsu-san appeared to be no older than my sister, maybe even younger yet with just our short meeting; I can already tell that he is wiser than any of us. From the trustworthy source, Alvarez Empire disappeared from the world many eons ago. Natsu-san must wandered around the world and somehow able to avoid us for the same amount of time."

"But...I think the trouble here is that he knows everything about us and yet we know nothing about him and Alvarez Empire." A man with black haired spoke up. This was Lord Sitri, the current head of the Sitri Household "I didn't mean to say that he could become a threat to us, but considering that he also formed an alliance with the Fallen Angel..."

"I understand what you want to say, Lord Sitri. But we know about Alvarez Empire more than you think." Sirzechs nodded his head before turning around to look at Grayfia "Grayfia, would you please call Macgregor Mathers?"

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia bowed her head before leaving the room.

"Even Natsu-san admitted that Alvarez Empire is far behind the modern world." Sirzechs returned his attention to the meeting "However, even though they are far behind us...their technologies is quite amazing. They have a vehicle called Mado Yourin, but it was run by their own magical energy, not the fuel. Something like a car shouldn't exist before our era, don't you agree?"

"I guess...when human referred them at Atlantis, they weren't joking about they said" Ajuka nodded his head slowly.

Then before any of them could speak up, the door to the meeting room was opened again and Grayfia returned with a man who appearance was that of a man in his late twenties. He had long slits of his eyes, shallow smile and slightly wavy hair which were a mixture of black and blonde. He was wearing a crimson robe with a distinguished design.

This was Macgregor Mathers, Sirzechs' Bishop and the founder of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn.

After bowing his head to the Maou, the higher-ups and the seven most powerful household of the Underworld, Macgregor turned to Sirzechs.

"Show us everything you know about Alvarez Empire, Macgregor" the magician nodded his head and brought out a book from the basket he was holding and opened it, using a simple magic to move it in the middle of the table.

He then clicked his finger, dimming the light in the room.

The book then began to shine brightly before hologram pictures of Alvarez's lands appeared, floating around the room so any devil could see it clearly. Those pictures looked very old and appeared to be drawing, but there were also some clear and easy to see pictures, which must be taken recently.

"Alvarez Empire is a large country located in the land called Arakitashia, which is only slightly smaller than Asia." He then waved his hand and the picture of Vistarion Castle enlarged itself "It is a state in which the current regime is a monarchy, ruled by an Emperor."

His voice then became dead serious "The current form of the empire was created from the union of 730 Guilds of the continent, who have merged into a single military force of the country."

"WHAT!?" even the Maou couldn't contain their shock from hearing that "Not even the magical society has that amount of guilds, this must be a joke!" An old devil cried out.

"Sirzechs?" Ajuka turned to his best friend.

"I believe this is the truth" Sirzechs took a deep breath before saying "Natsu-san hid it rather well, but I could see it in his eyes, that he was more than ready to fight us, as well as the Fallen Angels if we showed any hostile actions toward his empire. Remember that Natsu-san know about us, surely he knew about our powers as well" Someone like Natsu would never think about something like that if he didn't believe that his empire wasn't stronger than the Devils and Fallen Angels, even when they combined their force together.

To say the devils presented in the room was shock was an understatement. Alvarez clearly packed enough strength to become the most dangerous threat. If they didn't play their card right, this could gain the worse enemy possible.

"Macgregor-san, please continue" Sirzechs ordered the magician, who nodded his head before continuing.

"The Emperor also employs a personal guard, composed of the twelve strongest Mages of the continent, known as the Spriggan Twelve." he waved his hand and the image of Vistarion Castle was replaced with the image of twelve mages. Sirzechs let out a small chuckle at the sound of wolf-whistles from the male devils and couldn't help but admit that Alvarez Empire's women were really beautiful, and their revealing clothes weren't helping at all "Some of their magic might be very popular in the past, but all are now considered Lost Magic. These twelve were hailed as Gods among magic user and I believe...They must be at least Maou-class' level, each"

"I'm glad that they decided to form become ally with us" Lord Phenex said with releasing a long sigh.

"Macgregor please told me everything you know about that red head woman" Sirzechs pointed his hand to Erza.

"Ah yes, you chose the right one to start Sirzechs-sama" Macgregor nodded his head before making a full body picture of Erza appeared "She is quite popular. Her name is Erza Scarlet; her alias is Titania or the Queen of Fairy" Overall, Erza seemed very normal to them with body armor and normal looking sword.

"What is her magic?" Falbium asked in interest, speaking for the first time.

"Her magic is **Kanso: The Knight** " The magician explained "That is the same magic we used today to summon object from our pocket dimension, but other than object, Erza Scarlet used it to summon weapons, armors and wore them on her body almost instantly. Each of her armor has its own unique power, making her a battle mage who can adapt to almost any kind of enemy, any kind of situation and any kind of battlefield." Erza's image disappeared "To name a few, one of her armor can greatly reduce the damage of fire; the other can control water, lightning while one can control the winds. Some can increase her speed and defensive or her physical attacks...and one of her strongest armor capable of dispelling magic, granted her a peerless sword, which can cut or slice through anything even the space itself." by now, no one appeared to be surprised by this anymore, they only sat still and listened to Macgregor's words, no one dared to say a word "She is also a master swordsmanship specialist and expert in hand to hand combat. This also enabled her to effectively utilize the weapons that her magic provide."

"No wonder why she was so confident about taking down Azazel and his troops of battleship" Sirzechs nodded his head slowly. He then pointed his hand to Dimaria "What about her?"

"The Valkyrie, Dimaria Yesta...her power, however remained unknown till today. But she was called the War Princess for a reason. She can take down armies all by herself."

"No wonders why they are called the strongest" Ajuka nodded his head "If his guards are this powerful, I wonder just exactly how powerful the Emperor is."

"Natsu Dragneel-sama is considered the most powerful mage in the history of magic." Macgregor said with a serious tone "he was the one who slew the first Dragon King, Acnogolia and defeated the most powerful dark mage around his time, Zeref in the same day. Unfortunately, most of his informations were lost so we only know that about him"

"That is enough for now Macgregor" Sirzechs said and the light returned to the room "I think we should continue about the alliance between us and Alvarez..."

 _Line Break_

"You look tired...my Emperor" Natsu didn't need to turn around to see who was putting their hands on his shoulders and gently massaging his shoulder blades.

"Hey Mira" Natsu said softly and leaned back slightly "Just thinking that all..."

"About the alliance with devils or with Fallen Angel?"

"Both" he replied shortly, closing his eyes and started to enjoy the feeling of Mira's hands pinching the nerves on his shoulders.

"No matter what your decision is, Natsu...we will always follow you" the beautiful white haired girl said with a soft smile "You have your family here with you, so don't push yourself too much, alright?"

"Mira..." Natsu whispered softly

"Even immortal need to rest, you know" Mira kneeled down and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and let the warm heat emitting from his body wrap around her body.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 4**_


	5. Dragons

**_Warning: This chapter isn't betaed yet_**

 ** _"_** Natsu" Normal Speech.

 _'Natsu' Normal Thought._

 ** _"Karyuu no Hoko" Magic/Power/Technique._**

 **"Dragon" Demonic being Speech.**

 ** _'Dragon' Demonic being Thoughts._**

 ** _The Dragon Emperor_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"Oi Natsu! There is a drag...What the fuck is going on here?" Gray busted into the Natsu's office while crying out loudly, but his body immediately froze in shock when he saw the Emperor of Alvarez, Natsu Dragneel making out with one of his closest Spriggan guardian, Mirajane.

Said woman was being pinned against the wall by Natsu's hands, as their lips were locking in one of the most passionate kisses Gray had ever seen. One of Natsu's hands was holding Mira's right thigh very close to her ass while the other was holding her wrists together above her head. The top of Mira's black dress fell off her upper body down to her hip, showing every single detail of her upper body to the world, or her Emperor in his matter.

"Gray!" Natsu immediately separated himself from Mira and snapped his head to the side to look at his best friend, formerly rival with his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Uh...sorry..." Gray immediately turned around and said with his face as red as Erza's hair, stuttering rather nervously "Sorry for interrupting."

Mira hurriedly pulled the top of her dress up to cover her body, feeling somewhat disappointed and turned off by this sudden turn of event. To say she was angry at the Ice Devil Slayer and wanted to blast Natsu's right hand out of Vistarion Castle was an understatement.

"You can turn around now, Gray." Despite her negative emotions, she managed to keep a normal tone. The white-haired woman, while fixing her hair couldn't help but glance at Natsu who already stopped touching her.

"R-Right..." The ice mage turned around and said.

"What's wrong Gray?" Natsu coughed into his hand before asking.

"There is a dragon out there looking for you," Gray informed, making Mira widened her eyes.

"A dragon?" She asked in surprise.

"A blue one, right?" Gray nodded his head and Natsu

released a sigh "I thought so...Return to your room, Mira." He said shortly before walking out of the room, with Gray followed behind him.

"What?" Natsu asked, glaring at his best friend who was smirking slyly.

"Nothing, I just glad that you're still a normal human being." Gray shook his head while saying "Tell me, Natsu...how many women in the past millennium?"

"Shut up" Natsu smiled and punched Gray on his arm, making the black haired Spriggan Guard laughed.

"So, when did it happen between you and Mira?"

"Would you shut up Gray?"

"Did you know..."

"I thought we got over our rivalry Ice Princess, you wanna start it again?"

Natsu and Gray soon came to the backyard of Vistarion Castle, where a blue Western dragon was waiting for Natsu. Said dragon was massive and was drawing a lot of attention from the citizen of Alvarez's Capital, as Dragons weren't the common creatures during the Empire of Magic.

"Tiamat," Natsu spoke up with a smile "I was wondering when you will show up." The blue dragon smiled at him before engulfing herself into a flash of light.

In a flash, the Western dragon disappeared and the one standing in her place was an incredibly beautiful young woman, with cold, piercing blue eyes and long blue haired framing her face perfectly. She was wearing a silky light color dress, hugging the feminine curves of her body; especially the deep V-cut at the front did nothing to hide the beautiful shape of her big breasts.

"I didn't know dragons can do that," Gray said, pointing at the blue haired woman.

"Not many dragons can turn to human like her," Natsu smiled before introducing "Tiamat this is Gray Fullbuster and Gray, this is Tiamat one of the current five Dragon Kings, known as the Chaos Karma dragon."

"So...there are five dragon kings now?" Natsu nodded his head "Welcome, Tiamat-san to Alvarez Empire." Gray offered Tiamat his hand, which she took it and shook hand with him "I hope you will have a great time here."

"Thank you, Gray Fullbuster." The dragon woman smiled at him.

"I will leave you two alone." Gray sat to Natsu before leaving the place.

"Shall we take a walk?" Natsu stepped to the side and made a gesture with his right hand, smiling at the blue haired woman he met a few centuries ago while traveling around the human world.

"With pleasure, Natsu-sama." Tiamat smiled to him before walking ahead. Natsu then followed beside Tiamat, keeping a very small space between them as the dragon and slayer took a walk around the garden. Tiamat couldn't help but admit the sight of Vistarion Castle, this was something Natsu had told her about during their meetings in the past, but she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the richness of nature, as well as the impressiveness of Vistarion Castle, which was a lot more incredible than any castles she saw in her life.

"What do you think about Alvarez Empire, Tiamat?"

"A very beautiful and incredible place, I must admit." Tiamat said with a smile "You sure weren't joking when you told me about the beauty of your Empire."

"It sure is..." Natsu chuckled.

"Natsu, I heard that you're forming an alliance with the Devil and Fallen Angel. Is that really okay?" Tiamat asked with a frown

"I see that the news spread around fast."

"I used to live in the Underworld like any dragons; it is the place where both Devils and Fallen Angels are residing. You're making an alliance with the factions who are directly opposing each other even in this cold war." she paused for a moment before saying "Is that really a good decision from a king?"

"My alliance with them is not permanent, only temporary." Natsu pointed his hand to the sky "We will let time decide whether or not I should continue to keep these alliances with them. To the devils, it's my gratitude for setting up that barrier around Arakitashia to keep us away from the human eyes, it is nothing special but for the Fallen Angels..." Natsu's face darkened.

"Keep your friend close...but your enemies closer?" Tiamat then realized it.

"More like...I don't want to make the other Factions consider Alvarez Empire something more than a possible threat." Natsu shook his head "If that day Azazel used the weapons he aimed at us, I would have to make the harder choice and the balance of this world will no longer exist after I finished with Grigori." Natsu finished with an emotionless tone. If possible, Natsu would try to avoid a possible war with any factions out there but if it couldn't help then he would do everything in his power to protect his Kingdom. The alliances with Devils and Fallen Angels were for the benefits of his country to adapt to this new world and nothing more, nothing less "One single hostile action and they will have an enemy with the power they can never imagine."

"I must admit...even the dragons will have to take the second thought if we ever have to go against someone like you," Tiamat admitted. Natsu's eyes then softened when he turned to look at her.

"You still haven't gotten over that beat up I gave you?" Natsu asked playfully, a mischievous smile appeared on his face as the both of them stopped and turned to look at each other.

"Well considering that you're a Dragon Slayer, that fight wasn't fair for a dragon like me." Tiamat smiled, putting her hand on Natsu's scarf and gently adjust around his neck "Not to mention you're also very strong without your dragon slaying power. It made me worry that what would happen if you consider us dragons a possible threat for your Empire like the other two residents of the Underworld."

"Don't worry; dragons will never be Alvarez's enemies." Natsu smiled at her "Just like you will never be my enemies, Tiamat." He then looked away for a moment "Did you remember what I told you before leaving? If dragons ever want to live in a place where they can see the sun and freely do whatever they want, Alvarez Empire will always welcome you and all dragons."

"Yes and I see that after all this time, you still remembered that, Spriggan Emperor" Tiamat smiled at him "As soon as I return I will gather the active the Dragon Kings immediately for one of our most important meetings in the history."

"You don't need to put it that way." Natsu chuckled before shaking his head.

Tiamat then suddenly moved her head closer to Natsu, taking a gentle sniff "Is this the smell of a female demon on you?" she asked teasingly, making Natsu chuckled "I don't recall you mentioned about being with any demon in our conversation in the past."

"She is not a demon, more or less..." the Spriggan Emperor chuckled softly.

"Considering that her sense is all over you, she must be someone very special."

"Let's leave it for the later conversation Tiamat. Let me show you around the castle." Natsu then gently took Tiamat's hands away from his scarf and moved his hands down to hold her hands.

"Please, lead the way"

Line Break

"I see I see..." Natsu was sitting on his throne with a red communication magic circle floating in the air in front of him while displaying the leader of the Devil Faction, Sirzechs Gremory on it. The Spriggan Emperor was currently in a conversation with the Four Maou of the Devil Faction, with Dimaria and Gray at his side and unknown to all four Maou, Natsu's tactician Mavis Vermillion as well.

"Can I ask why you demand something like that, Natsu-san?" Ajuka Beelzebub asked with curiosity in his calm voice.

"My people are no one's servant" Natsu said with an emotionless tone "Ajuka-san, I admit that the reason you created the Evil Pieces System was for the good of your race but at the same time, it took away the reincarnated individual's freedom even if that person is willing to become servant of devils. As far as I can see, only The Gremory Household treated their servants at one of their own, a part of their family while the rest...pretty much not." Natsu then leaned forward and stared coldly at the green haired man "I like you four for what you did in the Great War but the rest of the High-class devils? You can say that I would like them to stay away from my Kingdom." Dimaria snickered at that "They are willing to trade their servants to each other like mere objects, tools or even weapons if they found someone else's servants are more powerful than theirs."

"I see..." Ajuka trailed off with a long sigh. This was something he was expecting from the Emperor of Alvarez.

"Natsu-san," Serafall spoke up and made herself known to Natsu "Can I ask how you know so much about us?"

"I used to live in the Underworld for some time." His eyes then glanced to Grayfia, the woman who was standing behind her master with a rather straight face "I was there and watched it all. How the world changed, the decrease in a number of magic users over time, the Great War between Three Factions...in the end, I decided to stay still and not interfere in your battle, remaining unknown by all but one." Natsu smiled at Grayfia "It's your mother, Silvia Lucifuge. She was the one who taught me everything about the Three Factions. A brave and strong woman, she even kept my existence away from her master, Lucifer."

"I...see" Grayfia nodded her head. A small smile appeared on her face when she heard such compliments to her mother.

"Anyway, Sirzechs-san and the other Maou of Underworld," Natsu then returned his attention back to the Maou "please consider my words carefully, I want to keep the peace between us while at the same time provide the necessary possible benefits for both sides. Don't make me make the hard decision." and with the wave of his hand, the magic circle disappeared and Natsu released a sigh.

"You think they will keep that...peerage trick away from us?" Gray questioned.

"Most of them yes, some others...maybe not" Natsu shook his head and stood up from his seat "Devils are greed and sinful creatures, maybe even more than us human. As soon as they realize how powerful you twelve are, they will try to approach you and convince you to become their servants in turn of becoming a devil with increased power, strength as well as life-span."

"Hm," Dimaria snorted "Let's them try." the Valkyrie said with a challenging tone "You're indeed too soft on them, Emperor."

"And you're becoming a second Erza, Dimaria." Natsu turned around and put a hand on Dimaria's cheek, gently caressed his thumb against her soft skin "You don't need to feel worried about them and war. This place isn't just my kingdom, it's my family and I protect my family no matter what."

"Fairy Tail's motto?" Dimaria snorted before gently moved Natsu's hand away with the back of her hand "I thought you're now a Spriggan, an ugly Fairy."

"But in nature, I'm a Fairy. Not just me, but all of you are Fairies in nature." Natsu said. His speech made Fairy Tail's first master smiled softly and nodded her head at him. He then turned his head to Gray and pulled out a small paper from his pocket "Gray, can I trust you with this mission?" He asked and Gray took it into his hand before giving it a look.

"Of course, you can always trust me Natsu." The Ice devil slayer smirked, nodding his head before putting the small paper into his pocket and left the room without another word.

"What was that all about?" Dimaria asked. Of all the members of Spriggan Twelve, Natsu trusted Gray the most and would only send him on the most important kinds of mission. She had heard about it before but this was the first time she saw Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's right hand carry out a mission for Alvarez Emperor like that.

"A very important mission, you'll know about it soon enough." Natsu smiled and the Valkyrie nodded her head at that. She then bowed to her Emperor before leaving the room, going back to her room to take a nap.

Natsu then turned to the last person, or ghost in the room with him and saw the warm smile on her face.

"What?" Natsu asked with his own smile.

"You know, you should change your title to Fairy Emperor." Mavis advised with a sage smile "And the Spriggan Twelve to Fairy Twelve, it will suit them more."

"Well I definitely consider it" Natsu chuckled before heading out, with Mavis following shortly behind him.

That night

It was late in the night and everyone including the remaining Spriggan Twelve in Vistarion Castle, those who didn't receive any mission from Natsu yet was sleeping peacefully in their respective room without knowing their Emperor was making his way to the room belonged to a certain white haired woman.

Standing in front of her room, Natsu then took a deep breath before raising his hand and knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for Mira to answer the door, standing in front of him while only wearing an oversize white shirt that clearly didn't try to let anything to the imagination with only one button buttoned.

"Can I help you with anything, Emperor?" Mira asked with a seductive smile on her face, putting her hand on the door while the other on her hip and bend her body slightly.

"Ahem, Mirajane Strauss." Natsu leaned forward and glared playfully at her "Is this how you come to greet your Emperor? Do you even wear anything underneath that shirt?"

"Would you like to find out?" Mira asked before wrapping her arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap her slender legs around his waist.

"What a naughty demon!" Natsu chuckled slightly with his hands supporting her ass, weightlessly keeping her close to his chest.

"The others are so going to get angry with me about this," Mira said softly while staring into Natsu's black onyx eyes.

"Only if they find out."

He then carried Mira into her room and used his legs to close the door behind them.

Being an Emperor could be very stressful, luckily for him that there was always a woman here more than willing to help his relief those stress.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 5_**

* * *

 ** _Yagami's note: My deepest apology for the short chapter, but I tried to write this as fast and update it as soon as I can, because I'm in the middle of Mid-term Exam, my time is short and I couldn't write anything with my head filled with chemical formulas and something like that._**

 ** _Anyway, this chapter was updated so that I won't let my fans wait any longer._**

 ** _What do you think about this chapter? Please tell me in the review. As I was saying, this will be [NatsuxHarem], I still don't know about High School DxD girls, but all of the female members of Spriggan Twelve will be with Natsu. In this chapter I already showed Natsu and Mira's relationship was no longer friendship between two mages who grew up with each other but a more intimate kind of relationship XD. Other will have their chance with Natsu as well XD_**

 ** _One of the Five Dragon Kings, Tiamat appeared in this chapter and there was a conversation between Natsu and the Four Maou to show just how protective of Natsu to his kingdom and his people._**

 ** _Hope you like this chapter, what do you think? Please let me know in your review and give me lot of inspiration to continue making new chapter. Please don't make me lose my hope in this piece of art XD_**

 ** _Read and Review_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**

 ** _P/S: Starting at the next chapter, there will be no short cut or cut scene with ecchi ecchi stuff and lemons. Our Natsu is no longer the childish boy we know and let's see...he is a forever teenager with raging hormone. Of course, he will have trouble holding back against beautiful women._**

 ** _And he also has a lot of experience from countless relationships with women in the past too XD_**


	6. Interesting Morning

_**Warning: This chapter isn't betaed yet**_

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"Brandish-san...oi, Brandish-san!" Sting put his hand on the green-haired woman's shoulder and shook her body gently. He, along with the other members of Spriggan Twelve that were sent to missions across the Empire by Natsu, each to the meetings between Guilds to explain to them about the current situation. After a night nap, all of them were backed to full strength and came down to the Main Dining Hall to have breakfast with their Emperor and the fellow Spriggan.

But he was rather surprised to find the person he greatly admitted, now his Emperor Natsu Dragneel missing along which was rather strange because Natsu was always the first person took his seat at the Main Dining Hall unless his love for foods had changed as well over the years. Gray and Mira's seat were also missing their owner but Sting believed that Natsu already sent them out on a mission like everyone else. Dimaria, of course, was on time like them, as Sting met her on the way here.

However, there was one person, one woman that he heard didn't receive any mission from Natsu was sleeping on the Dining table with her head resting on her crossed arms like a dead person with drool running down to the table at the corner of her mouth. It was none other than the Country Demolisher Brandish Myu.

"Sting-kun, I don't think she will wake up," Lector said while wiping the sweat from his head. He was helping his friend in trying to wake up the green haired woman, poking her chest with a stick. Frosh was also helping by poking Brandish on the top of her head, while his best friend Rouge could only smile while shaking his head.

"Wake up woman!" Sting shouted in annoyance but Brandish only released a groan before going back to sleep again "God dammit!" Sting face-palmed while Lector shook his head in disappointment

"She won't wake up unless the person calling for her is the Emperor," Dimaria informed with an amused smile.

"Which...I can help but wonder how he can wake her up simply by calling her name" Laxus could only chuckle while Erza, who was sitting on the chair at his left, sighed. Brandish was the one who brought Fairy Tail so much trouble during the war against Alvarez, and when she thought she wasn't going to bring them any more troubles after becoming comrades, she was proven that she was wrong.

Made her wonder how Dimaria could conversation with Brandish yet still be able to keep that amused smile on her face.

"I don't think sleeping at the Dining Table like this is a good idea, if she wants to sleep then she can..." he then got a brilliant idea and turned to Lector with a smirk "Lector, mind grabbing me a flower from the garden, one with a lot of pollen?"

"Dick move there Sting." Minerva laughed softly while covering her mouth. Erza and Kagura could only look at her questionably for her choice of word.

"Aye, Sting-kun..." Lector gave him a thumb up and was about to fly away when suddenly

"I'm up." Brandish grumbled and sat straight up, as she glared at Sting. "No need for the torture." She continued as she stretched her arms outwards while yawning out tiredly. "What time is it?" Brandish questioned through a yawn.

Brandish Myu was an incredibly beautiful and voluptuous young woman with her green hair cut in a bob, with her bangs cut above her eyes. Two blue cross-shaped accessories attached to the side of her head like horns. She also wore cross-shaped earrings. Her style of dress showed off the front of her more than impressive body. Her attire consisted of something akin to a burgundy swimsuit showing her large bust and a fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wore a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. She completed her outfit with a pair of dark colored high heels. On her right thigh was the same symbol that each of those in the twelve chambers had the symbol of Alvarez. The Spriggan Twelve had been given the symbol of Alvarez replacing guild marks on a few, each one of the twelve symbols was embedded with magic to allow them to see Mavis's astral form.

"Seven o'clock."

"What, still no breakfast?" Brandish groaned out with disappointment clearly on her face.

"We still need to wait for the Emperor and Mirajane-san." Dimaria informed Brandish, leaning her elbow against the table and put her chin on it before saying "If you didn't fall asleep like that you will acknowledge the Emperor's absent and think about going to call him, since your room is on the same floor at his, Brandy."

"Oh, so why don't you go wake him?" Brandish glared at Dimaria before groaning out "I'm so tired...and hungry." she laid flat on the table before turning her eyes at Frosh and Lector, making the cats flinched.

"W-what?" Lector asked nervously with sweat pouring down his forehead.

"How about I eat the both of you?" Brandish said blankly, making Sting and Rouge to gasp in shock before quickly picking their respective cat out of the green-haired woman's arm-reach.

"Are you crazy?!" Both dragon slayers cried out in shock.

"It wasn't like you just got back from a mission, Brandish." Minerva spoke, "Don't look so tired like that."

"Breakfast will be ready once everyone else is here." Erza nodded her head "I wonder what Natsu is doing."

"Brandy, since you're the one who is demanding breakfast here how about you come to his room and wake him up?" Dimaria requested and the Country Demolisher could only sigh and stood up from her seat, leaving the Main Dining Hall just as Natsu and Carla flew in carrying two tuna fishes in their hands much to Lector and Frosh's excitement.

It didn't take long for Brandish to get to Natsu's room, which located at the fourth floor, the lowest floor used for residing of Vistarion Castle. During the time when his brother Zeref was still the Emperor of Alvarez, the master bedroom was located on the top floor at the highest tower of Vistarion Castle while his most trusted squad the Spriggan Twelve's rooms, as well as the resting room for Vistarion's servants, were located at the lower floors underneath his. However as soon as Natsu became the King he moved his room to the fourth floor of the castle, becoming the one who was underneath everyone, which happened to be on the same floor as Brandish's room. Dimaria was highly opposed to this idea but gave up after she realized that her Emperor would never change his mind. Why? Only the one who spent nearly all their past life with him knew which didn't include Brandish or the Valkyrie.

"Emperor Natsu." Brandish called out while knocking on the door "Please wake up, time for breakfast. I'm hungry." She whined and waited. A few seconds passed and she knocked on the door again, this time, she finally realized that he wasn't in his room. "Aw~, c'mon...where are you?" Brandish questioned loudly, her stomach grumbled: "Maybe I should try to convince them to start breakfast without Natsu." Brandish muttered but then shook her head, the others probably would never agree to this. They never started something without their Emperor's permission first, and since Dimaria was here with him these past few days, she would definitely know if he decided to leave for some places.

Closing her eyes, Dimaria decided to use the sensing magic trick only high caliber mage capable of performing to search for Natsu, whose magical power was unique and easy to recognize. It didn't take long for Brandish to locate Natsu's magical signature at the sixth floor, and...

Her eyes widened and had to put a hand on her mouth to stop a laugh from escaping. Natsu was inside Mirajane Strauss' room, which located at the sixth floor and what more, Mira's magical signature was also presenting in her room and they were right on top of each other.

"Oh hoh," Brandish gasped and was rather surprise to find herself automatically make her way to the sixth floor with fast footstep, almost running "this is going to be so interesting."

When she was there, as quietly as she could Brandish sneak her way to Mira's room before kneeling down, pressing her ear against the door and heard the lustful moaning of a certain white-haired demon. From the sound alone she could already tell that the couple was having it rough. Which wasn't something unexpected since one was a demon while the other was a dragon.

As slowly and as carefully as possible, Brandish slowly pushed the door they didn't even bother to lock in the first place open to having a view of what was happening inside.

"Brandish." The Country Demolisher almost flinched in surprise when she heard the voice belonged to Erza Scarlet "What are you doing here?" Erza then looked up "Isn't this Mira's room?" She asked. Everyone was wondering what was taking Brandish so long so Erza volunteered herself to go look for the green haired mage, in case she sneaked somewhere to have a snack first.

"Shh!" Brandish put a finger on her lips and pointed her hand toward the crack between two doors. Out of curiosity, Erza kept her mouth shut before coming to stand above Brandish and glanced inside.

Her face immediately became as red as, or even redder than her hair.

Her best friend, Mirajane Strauss was lying with her elbows and knees supporting her body on all her bed, her sweaty body as naked as the day she was born and her ass raised high in the air. Her face was a mass of pleasure as she kept moaning out the name of the man, who was also as naked as her with his muscular body ripped with powerful strength as he moved his hip strong and fast, slapping his pelvis against her supple butt, his hands gripping her hip tightly to pull her toward him every time he pushes forward.

And that man was none other than Natsu Dragneel, their Emperor.

"W-w-w-what..." Erza was totally shocked and lost for words as she gripped the door tightly with each moan Mira was making. Her head was spinning violently with pervert and countless amount of thoughts, still trying to absorb what she was seeing.

"Shh, quiet down will you?" Brandish said as small as possible to Erza, her cheeks were also red but clearly she was enjoying in this "This is getting good." She smiled with a hand covered her mouth.

And then, Natsu pulled himself out of Mira much to the bewilderment of the women who were peeping.

Erza's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets as she once again had a clear look at Natsu's manhood. Because the two of them had taken baths with each other since the day they were young to the day they finally matured, she was more or less gotten use to his size and not thought about it much in the past. However, at this moment in a situation like this, she couldn't help but feel aroused and rather excited at his size, which was eleven inches in length and as big as her forearm, the first time she saw it rock hard, dripping with Mira's love juice. His balls weren't something less impressive, dangling between his thighs with the sack full of sperm and looked like it was about to bust from the volume of man goo inside.

"Oh...now that is what I call real size." Brandish said in amazement as Mira immediately shot to her knees and took his cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the girth and started to suck "Guess he is the real dragon, after all."

"Here it comes Mira!" Natsu moaned out and probably released his first shot inside Mira's mouth. Both Erza and Brandish widened their eyes when they saw Mira gulped his seeds rapidly down her throat and yet the thick white goo still managed to escape her lips and ran down her chin.

"So much again, Natsu~" Mira pulled back and let Natsu jizz his loads on her face, painting her beautiful face with thick ropes of sperms before moving down to her neck and her tits, paying extra attention in coating the huge mounds in his sperm.

Erza was completely stunned. Not only he was big, but Natsu also came a lot. From the smut novels that Erza loved so much, she had the basic idea about sex and male's sexual organs but she hadn't read about cumming for minutes like what Natsu was doing. Unconsciously, Erza rubbed her thighs together, feeling hot all over her body especially at the spot between her legs.

After what seemed like forever Natsu finally came down from his high and stopped cumming, offering his dick to Mira's mouth once again before licking the cum on her lips clean.

"That was amazing, Natsu-sama." The Emperor of Alvarez kneeled down in front of his lover, who was wiping the cum on her face and put them into her mouth with a smile. "Thank you for the night, my Emperor, it was amazing." She leaned forward and kissed him on his lips, putting her hand on his still hard dick and gently caressed her soft hand against the length. She then pulled back and slapped him playfully on the face with a cute pout "Five hours of nonstop sex, now I'm completely sore."

"Sorry Mira, you're just too beautiful to resist." Natsu stroke her cheek gently before saying, loudly so the two peepers could hear what he said "I think it's time for breakfast, the others are probably waiting for us right, Brandish? Erza?" The two Spriggan gasped in shock and fell forward, fully revealed themselves to Spriggan Emperor and his woman, Mira who gasped in shock and immediately pulled the cover up to cover her voluptuous naked body out of instinct.

"Brandish! Erza-chan!" She cried out in shock "What are you two doing out...wait a minute, how much did you see?!" She asked with embarrassment and anger.

"Um...well...uh..." Erza stuttered. Her eyes were still gluing to Natsu's impressive member and kind of felt disappointed that Natsu put on his boxer.

"More or less, we get the basic ideas." Brandish said without hesitation "There is some of it left on your face, here" she pointed to her own cheek.

"That's not the point!" Mira cried out and magic aura began to flare around her. In a flash, sitting on Mira's place was a beautiful girl with straight black hair and two horns curved upward on her head, hiding her voluptuous body behind the thin bed sheet "I will make the two of you forget this!" This woman was Mirajane Seilah, one of Mirajane's take-over forms with the ability to manipulating other, the curse named Marco. Over the year, Marco had become so powerful that Mira was able to control her target even without them knowing about it, almost unaware that they were being controlled.

She reached her hand out and was about to cast her magic but Natsu suddenly grabbed her wrist with a smile on his face.

"Don't Mira-chan, you don't have to do that." He said to her "I'm sure that Brandish and Erza won't tell everyone about this, am I right?" he turned to the other two women, who shook their head and agreed with him "Yes, as you can see, Mira is my lover. I know that I shouldn't keep any secret from my closest friends, but right now isn't the time for making a fuss." Mira slowly turned back to her original appearance "I will definitely announce this in the near future but for now, until that day I would like you two to keep quiet about this."

"Y-Yes, Natsu!" Erza nodded her head furiously. Still, she couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Me too, no point of telling others about this" Brandish nodded her head "Can we have breakfast now or not, I'm starving!"

 **A few minutes later** , Natsu stepped into the Main Dining Hall with Mira, Erza, and Brandish following closely behind him. It didn't take long after that to have breakfast served by the servants of Vistarion Castle. The Spriggan Twelve and the Emperor of Alvarez soon filled their plates with foods and enjoyed the great quality of Alvarez's best foods while Erza was enjoying her usual most favorite strawberry cheesecake, her cheeks still red. Brandish, even though she kept whining about starving to death before, was eating her meal rather gratefully like a true lady.

And of course, showing more enthusiasm than anyone else in eating were the Dragon Slayers and Natsu Dragneel was no exception, though he was eating more slowly than his fellow slayers, shoving mouthful and mouthful of foods down his throat wasn't something should be seen on a fine Emperor.

"Yukino," Natsu stopped eating and turned his head to his Celestial Mage "How is the Celestial Realm?" Unlike the others who were sent to specific places around the continent, Yukino's mission's destination was the Celestial Realm. Celestial Magic was lost a very long time ago after the disappearance of the Gate Keys, but there was a lot of mages of Alvarez Empire whose magic was Celestial Magic. Natsu sent Yukino there for negotiating with the Spirit King, in order to have the Celestial Mages once again is able to summon the spirits and bring back the long lost magic.

"The Spirit King and the Twelve Zodiac Celestial Spirit is very happy to hear about the return of Alvarez Empire, Natsu-sama. He is also looking for a meeting with you in the near future." Yukino said with a smile "He is also very glad to reconnect with Celestial Mages again." Natsu couldn't help but smile at that and nod his head.

"What about Lucy?" The Emperor asked softly. Around the table, the former Fairy Tail's mages couldn't help but smile as well at the mention of their blonde Celestial mage, who was taken to the Celestial Realm a year after Natsu became Alvarez Empire.

Lucy was formerly a Spriggan Twelve, his first choice but after she was accepted to become a new Celestial Spirit by the King, Lucy appointed Yukino for her position among the twelve and entrusted her keys to the light color haired Celestial mage of Sabertooth, saying that Yukino would do find in her position

Natsu missed his best friend dearly and wondered if she was doing alright. They went through so much together and if someone ever asked, Natsu could proudly say that Lucy was the girl closest to his heart, more than anyone else.

"She was very happy to hear that you and everyone were back, Natsu-sama" Yukino smiled before reaching her hands into her pocket and pulled small wooden box and let Happy bring it to Natsu, "she asked me to give you that, Natsu-sama. She said it was a gift to welcome you back."

"Thanks, Happy!"

"Aye!"

Natsu quickly wiped his hand clean with a handkerchief and reached for the box. Hurriedly opened it his eyes widened when he saw a diamond key inside, with the same design like the golden keys but with the symbol of Fairy Tail on it.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered softly as he stared at the key, no doubt it was Lucy's key. He picked it up and held it tightly in his hand.

"She missed you too, you know." Yukino said softly "I will teach you Celestial Magic later so you can summon her."

"I understand..." Natsu nodded his head at Yukino with a smile "Thank you, Yukino."

 _Line Break_

"What!?" An old devil asked in shock "He can't demand something like that!"

"Apparently, that is not something we can refuse him." Sirzechs shook his head. It was yet another meeting of the Devil Council about Alvarez Empire matter and it didn't take long for him to gather the Higher-ups before telling them about the conversation with Natsu.

"How so?"

"The Evil Piece System was created with the only purpose of helping us repopulate our populations," Ajuka spoke up "But it seems over time it had become something we used as a game and unfortunately Natsu-san was able to see it. As you already know, there are many high-class devils out there willingly to throw away one of their servant in exchange for another one, simply because they were stronger, a more powerful one. He also said that the Evil Piece System took away the freedom of reincarnated individual, something that I, the creator of Evil Pieces couldn't help but agree."

"But Ajuka-sama...thinks about our strength if we have one of the Spriggan..."

"The alliance between us and Alvarez will become void as soon as we turn a single mage of his Empire into devil." Serafall cut in with an emotionless tone, completely opposite from her usual personality. She understood foreign affairs as well as what the others were thinking more than any devils in this room, and she was also hundred percent sure that they were going to regret it if they go against Alvarez's Emperor's wish "And besides, I doubt that with the strength the Spriggan Twelve has, there is a devil capable of turning even one of them into devil.

"Remember to inform your household about this, we won't want to let Azazel have an alliance with Alvarez Empire, will we?" Sirzechs said and the higher-ups could only nod their head in agreement "Then we head to the next matter, I'm thinking about inviting Natsu-san the Emperor of Alvarez to the Underworld for a visit, at the same time give us an opportunity to show him the world of Devils and strengthen our relationship with his kingdom, what do you think?"

"I couldn't agree more, Lucifer-sama" Lord Bael nodded his head before turning to Serafall "Leviathan-sama I hope that you will be able to convince him to visit us."

"Oh, not me, I think Grayfia-chan over there is the most suitable one to give him the invitation." Grayfia once again became the center of attention but still managed to keep a straight face. She was expecting this after all.

"It seemed out of the devils he met, Natsu-san has a better view about Grayfia more than anyone." Sirzechs looked at his Queen with a smile "It seems he is very close to her mother, Silvia Lucifuge as she was the one who taught him about us and even hid him away from Lucifer's attention."

"I see." Lord Phenex nodded his head "Then we will entrust this matter to you, Grayfia."

"I understand, Lord Phenex." Grayfia nodded her head with a slight bow.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: No comment for this chapter 0_0... I'm sleepy**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Natsu coming to the Underworld in the next chapter.**_


	7. Note

_**Important note...must read.**_

 _ **You might all realized it had been a few days since I updated my stories, including this one but I'm currently in no mood for writing these stories.**_

 _ **It was because of Nguyen Kha, a dear friend of mine passed away a few days ago after ending up in a horrible traffic accident. It was a huge blow to me and everyone who was a friend of his. Kha was deaf and lack the confident in making friend with others, because of that he got trouble to communicate with others, especially friends at school.**_

 _ **Kha was the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel. If it wasn't because of him who explained to me the true wonder of Manga/Anime I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction, giving my best to all of you my fans like this.**_

 _ **So...in the memories of Kha I will put all of my stories on hiatus and focus all of my attention to my new fic: Soundless Knight, a HighSchool DxD fanfiction where I created an OC-Issei, who would share the same background, personalities, hobbies as well as deafness.**_

 _ **All to honor one of my best friends.**_

 _ **I don't really care if people will go and read Soundless Knight since I doubt many of you is a fan of High School DxD pure fanfic. But please understand my reason of deciding to do so and forgive me for this.**_

 _ **I will try to update these stories in the future but...it just...not right now you know.**_

 _ **If you are interested, feel free to check it out.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **Rest in Peace my friend!**_

 _ **P/S: And please do not review on this note, I will delete it when the real chapter come out. You will loose the chance of reviewing it and tell my about your thought.**_


	8. Just a day for Spriggan

_**Yagami's note: Before you start wondering, I repost this chapter as an actual chapter by combining two Ova, the original and the new Ova. It's been a really long time since I update this fanfiction, and after spending some meaningful thinking, I want to announce that this story is still up and very much alive.**_

 _ **Anyway, the reason for the massive delay, is that I cannot decide which is the better direction for this story:**_

 _ **Direction 1: Inclining more into Fairy Tail than High School DxD, in order to build Natsu's relationship with his guards, especially the female guards. His empire of course will still play a major role in DxD Cannon, because Natsu is going to earn a harem from the female cast of High School DxD as well, but the scenes will be focused on Alvarez more than the rest of the world**_

 _ **Direction 2: Inclining more into High School DxD than Fairy Tail, this is a difficult way of approaching, because I don't believe a man who loves his country like Natsu is going to leave it for long. But anyway, the scenes will be focused more on the DxD world than Alvarez Empire, reducing the amount of time the other casts of Fairy Tail to appear.**_

 _ **What do you think? I'm more into direction one than anything, but I hope that you will let me know your idea through reviews.**_

 _ **For those who already reviews for this chapter and cannot review again, you can review as anonymous guests review.**_

 _ **Please tell me what you think.**_

 _ **And hope that you're still following my story**_

 _ **Also, I have decided to add Irene Belserion (Erza's mother?) to Natsu's harem. She's a new character of Fairy Tail I has recently taken a liking to. Her role in this story will be shown in the next chapter so wait for it**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: One million eons after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kingdom of Magic finally returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his lost brother, to be a king better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raises Alvarez to its own glory, at the same time faces against threats from the supernatural world to protect his family, his empire. [NatsuxHarem]**_

 _ **So, here is the official harem for Natsu**_

 _ **From the Fairy Tail's cast: Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Minerva Orlando, Wendy Marvel, Ultear Milkovich, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta and Eileen Belserion…**_

 _ **From the DxD's cast: Grayfia Lucifuge, Gabriel, Yasaka, Serafall, and Kuroka…**_

 _ **Maybe: Lucy Heartfillia, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and more…**_

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Just a day for Spriggan**_

"So tell me, how big is the Emperor's cock?"

Mirajane Strauss choked on the lemonade in her mouth and spat it out of her mouth in shock.

"BRANDISH!"

More than a week had passed since Natsu had brought Alvarez Empire back to the surface and Arakitashia finally returned to its trajectory. Mage Guilds all around the continent had returned to work like before, doing mission requests for the civilians, people of Alvarez Empire, earning their livings and at the same time keeping up with the new world to make sure they could keep Alvarez Empire's military force strong and powerful. As an ally of Fallen Angel Faction and Devil Faction, Alvarez opened the gate for them to come to its countries for trading businesses, at the same time let them teach the Alvarez Empire about the modern world and Natsu also allowed his people, sometimes his mages to come to the Underworld. Natsu also allowed the Devils and Fallen Angels sent requests to the Guilds of his country for missions, as long as they were legal, do no harm to the Empire and in the allowable limit. The sight of Fallen Angels and Devils around the empire had become pretty common at this point.

However, even when Natsu already extended his arms to the two Factions like this, he was also very careful. Since the alliances with them were only temporary, he made sure that both Devil and Fallen Angel would never try anything funny. These two factions weren't the best kind of friend in the world. Fights could be found randomly in every hour between them, so Natsu put up a strict law that was accepted by both Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel.

To make sure that the alliance wouldn't be broken by some stupid acts of some even more stupid individuals, Alvarez Empire's mages had the full allowance to kill any Fallen Angels and Devils that dare to cross the line Natsu put up. Alvarez Empire was never an enemy that they would like to make. Since Natsu's people held an extraordinary loyalty for their Emperor, the two other Factions didn't have to worry about them go against Natsu's words.

Also, for the Devils, the words Peerage and servants were strictly forbidden on the land of Arakitashia. High-class devils or not, Natsu would never tolerate anyone that force his people into their servants just because their powers would be useful for them. If he ever found out about a mage was turned into devil, the alliance with Devil Faction was done and they would have a very dangerous enemy. Plus, Alvarez's mages had his full permission to drive away any devils who asked them to become their servants, with force if need to.

Other than that, the Empire was slowly enjoying the times after millenniums of sleeping inside a gigantic sphere, especially the female members of the Spriggan Twelve, the most fearsome and powerful women of Alvarez Empire, possibility the entire world. They could rarely gather together since their Emperor always threw them into various kinds of mission for him, which so far Brandish being the only one kept whining about too many works.

One of the things that they loved to do during short time together like this was taking a bath together inside the gigantic bathroom for female inside Vistarion Castle while gossiping to each other, mostly about girl's things. Sometimes, they stayed inside for hours, letting the warm water cool their body and listen to each other stories, also knowing their Emperor would never bother them while they were taking a bath.

Return to the matter at hand, Mirajane was trying to hide her blush and avoid everyone's eyes with both of her hands covering her face. Even with the steam from the hot water in the main pool, everyone could clearly see each other's face and Mirajane's face was beat red from embarrassment and... unfortunately for Brandish, as well as anger. All around the bath, everyone was having various kinds of reaction because of such question from the Country Demolisher but it was mostly embarrassment like Mira, save for Brandish who was covering her mouth to hide her giggle and Dimaria, who was staring blankly at both her so called best friend and the Demon of Alvarez, surprisingly for once dropping that amuse smile away.

"Relax Mira, since your relationship with him is a big secret," Minerva chuckled before slowly stepping into the pool with them, letting the hot water flow around her naked body "everyone knows, don't need to be so shy about it."

"You said it like it was a good thing to talk about." Carla, who was in her human form said blankly. She was washing Wendy's hair and the sky maiden was also blushing brightly.

"That's right," Ultear chuckled with a small smile "We all know that the Emperor is very interested in you, we just don't know about the lovey dovey details." She then turned to Brandish "However, I'm very curious about the reason why you asked that...well, question, Brandish."

"Well, this morning Erza and I saw..."

"Don't you dare finish that answer Brandish!" Mira stood up and cried out with a massive blush "What I was doing is none of your business."

"Chill out Mira," Minerva chuckled "cause if I connect the details together, I think I know perfectly what Erza and Brandish saw this morning, aka you were doing with Natsu-sama this morning." She finished with a sly grin.

"Erza-chan!" Mira turned to her best friend to find some support but found the scarlet head mage looked away with an embarrassed forced smile.

"Don't drag me into this Mira-chan." Erza said "I'm trying to stay neutral here" her mind was filled with images of what Natsu and Mira were doing this morning and she was trying her best not to think too much about it. It was just like a smut novel about a King and his servant she read in the past.

"We're all girls here, aren't we?" Minerva asked "No need to be so embarrassed, you should be proud that you're good enough to catch his eyes. So spill it, Mira! How long is it?" The former mistress of Sabertooth asked with great interest and at the same time, almost everyone in the bathroom leaned in closer to hear her answer, even the shyer ones like Yukino and Wendy.

Mira sat down heavily, making the water around her splattered everywhere and she stare blankly at her friends. She loved to gossip about things, especially being a matchmaker but always hated to be at the receiving end of a situation like this.

"Eleven inches." Mira finally answered, her blush faded away a little after she managed to calm down and accepted that there was no exist for her in this situation.

"Damn, he sure is a dragon." Ultear nodded her head with a light blush on her cheeks. The others were also having the same expression "I bet that he knows how to use it, right Mira?"

"Why don't you ask Erza-chan? She bathed with Natsu-sama from the day they were children to a grown up teenager." Mira pointed to Erza, trying to direct everyone's aim at someone else and the scarlet head Knightess, unfortunately, became the victim "I bet that she knew about Natsu-sama's manhood better than anyone."

"Mira-chan, what was that about?" Erza cried out in shock.

"How daring of you Titania!" Minerva smirked slyly "Always talk about the proper position of an Emperor and his servants and yet..."

"Hey! That's before he became the Emperor and we're still in the same Guild!"

"But more or less it didn't change that he was already a Prince. Tch tch! How disappointed!"

"Onee-sama..." Kagura looked at her in with a puzzled look.

"Kagura, don't look at me like that!" Erza flinched in shock at the way the girl she considered her little sister wad looking at her, her visible eyes opened wide. Her role model image for her sister and younger girls like Wendy was shattered mercilessly "That's it Mira-chan, I tried to be neutral and yet you still..." she summoned the crystal sword that went with her Kaiou no Yoroi (Sea Empress Armor) and pointed it at Mira with a pissed off face.

"Eat that Erza-chan, that's for peeking on us!" Mira waved her hand and smile sadistically ' _You're next Brandish, just wait for it. Natsu-sama might forgive you but I won't tolerate any actions that disturb our time together._ ' She thought evilly inside of her head, but was pulled back to the real world she was blasted in the face by an orb of water, an attack given from Erza "Excuse me?" The white haired demoness chuckled darkly as her body flared with a dark aura.

"That is for humiliating me in front of everyone,mage" Erza said with a strong tone, standing up entire with her hand on her hip "succubus!"

"Then you should think twice about poking your nose in my business, ginger!" With that, Mira jumped on Erza and tried to punch her, but the scarlet mage used the flat board of her sword to block it. Mira's body began to change but Erza brought out her other hand to summon the Halberd of her Nakagami Armor and made a quick slash with her hand, dispelling the magic Mira was about to use.

"Oh no! You're not going to use Seilah's **_Marco_** " Erza smirked victoriously.

"I don't need that power to beat you senseless." Mira cracked her fist with an evil smile and started the fight between the two formagesof Fairy Tail, making water splashed everywhere, completely ignored that the both of them were totally naked.

"Oi! Knock it off you two, this is a bath not a battle..." But Minerva didn't get to finish that because Mira grabbed Mira around the waist and threw her at Minerva's direction, knocking both of them into the water.

"Mou~, you want to fight for real?" Erza stood up and glared murderously at her so called best friend, whose face was smirking rather evilly as crack started to form under her eyes.

But she stopped when she felt a vast amount of killing intent behind her

"That's it! I already have enough of your brat's childish behavior!" Minerva stood up from the water and raised her hands " **Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus...** " she started to chant, waving her hands in circular motion

"Oi! Don't use magic in here!" Ultear jumped in, wanted to stop the fight but it was too late.

" ** _Yagdo Rigora!_** " As Minerva finished her spell, a powerful blast of magic was released from the statue she created that was so powerful that it knocked everyone flying.

Immediately after that, Ultear and Kagura joined in the fight and the girls started to battle each other with their body still completely naked, with Kagura joined to help Erza and Ultear joined in hope of stopping them from destroying the place. Even if none of them was being serious about it their fight was still shaking the entire Vistarion Castle, making the citizen as well as Natsu, who was reading reports to wonder what the hell was going on.

The more friendly ones Yukino, Wendy and Carla gathered together at a corner of the pool and were looking at the battle between their fellow Spriggan Twelve, the ones they looked up to nervously. It was clear that these three didn't want to be a part of the naked cat fight.

"I'm out of here, you Ishgar women are so weird with things like this." Dimaria stood up and left the pool, as a maid, who was brave enough to get into the bath at this timing immediately appeared and put a bathrobe on her body "See you later, Brandy."

"What's wrong with Dimaria-sama?" Yukino asked curiously and her fellow Spriggan only shrugged their shoulders, noticing that Dimaria had been strangely silent the whole time.

"Don't mind her," Brandish shook her head and lowered her body a little further down the pool "She is always like that anyway." With that, Brandish completely under the water, ignored all the noise and let her body enjoy the warm water.

 **After the bath**

"Natsu-sama, where are we going?" Mirajane Strauss, the Demon of Alvarez asked in confusion as Natsu led her further down the basement of Vistarion Castle, something that she believed didn't exist in the first place "And why are they here with us?" All the thought of being taken sexually by her Emperor inside a secret basement was blown away the moment she realized that Brandish and Dimaria were going to follow them down here. And she doubted that the young, immortal Emperor was looking for a naughty foursome with three of the hottest female mages in the world.

"First, because I don't want Brandish to stay in her room all the time and should be more concern with affairs like this." The Country Demolisher looked away, muttering something about hating troublesome affairs while Dimaria chuckled softly and teasingly at her best friend "Second, I would need Dimaria's magic, in case they decided to attack us." Mira and Dimaria widened their eyes a little at that.

"They?" Mira asked curiously "Who?"

"Now… who is more stupid enough to attack the Emperor of Alvarez?" Dimaria asked, cracking a small amused smirk and was about to summon her sword, but Natsu raised his hand and stopped her from doing so.

"Sigh… as expected from a warmonger." Brandish muttered under her breath, but anyone could hear what she was saying.

"What did you just say?"

"Don't, having weapons would only make them more wary about us." Natsu decided to step in before Brandish and Dimaria could have their usual bickering and warned the war maiden with a calm tone "You only need to use your magic Dimaria, there is no need to fight them."

"But seriously… I didn't know that there is a basement like this underneath Vistarion Castle." Mira commented while looking around. The basement was getting bigger and bigger, and it gave her the feeling of a dungeon. Soon they came across a large wooden door, and Natsu put his hand on the door knob.

"I built this place sometime after I put you girls to sleep." Natsu said as he pushed it open "Please come in." he said and gestured his hand for them to come in. When the girls were finally in, Natsu turned on the light Lacrima with his magic.

"This… this is…" Mira's eyes widened in shock at what she was seeing. Beside the Demon of Alvarez, Brandish and Dimaria was also finding it hard to believe there was a place like that underneath their rooms, and the Emperor built it all himself.

"Yes…" Natsu nodded his head, crossing his arms together "Welcome to the second Hell's Core."

As far as the three female Spriggan could see, there were at least tenths, maybe hundreds of tanks within the room, controlled by a gigantic Demon with tentacle-like extensions on the ceiling. In each glowing tanks filled with a special and magical liquid, were naked, humanoid beings with demonic appearance, from claws like hands to bird-like feet, or even horns on their heads...

"The first Hell's Core was destroyed by Mirajane during the war between Fairy Tail and Tartarous. It took me sometime to rebuild it and added some improvements as well." Natsu said as he put his hand on one of the tube, while the girls walked around and looked at the place in amazement "After Zeref disappeared, the Etherious demons died with him, but their books, on the other hand, were still there and it took me sometime to retrieve all of them and put them in here, to create their body and bond their life to me."

"Natsu-sama… this is…" Mira said in shock when she saw a special tube, inside was a very familiar demoness, with straight black hair and golden horns, The Goddess of the Chill Moon, Sayla. She looked around and widened her eyes even further when she found the other seven of the Kyuumon, such as Kyoka and Jackal. Mard Geer, however, wasn't here but she heard that Zeref burn his book.

"I extracted her soul from your body." Natsu said as he stood next to Mira, looking at Sayla who, like the rest of her species, was having her eyes close and appearing to be sleeping "Just her soul is enough for these tanks to create her a new body. Sayla's power, meanwhile, is still inside you so you can still use Marco." Mira nodded her head "Believe it or not, this girl was the one who took care of me after Zeref brought me back to life and before I met Igneel, so I felt like I needed to repay her." Natsu made a small smile before turning his head to Dimaria and Brandish "What do you girls think?"

"Is there any specific reason to recreate your brother's creations, your majesty?" Dimaria asked with a hand on her hip.

"This place is dirty." Natsu wasn't surprise after hearing that from his Country Demolisher.

"Well Brandish, thank for the great advise, I will have someone take care of that." Natsu chuckled, making the green hair lady felt a little guility before turning to Dimaria "There's actually no specific reason for me to bring them back to life, Dimaria, other than the fact that they're going to be Mira's Squad, and her own army." The demon dropped her mouth to the ground in shock at that "Also I believed that I should do something to help these demons, and give them a chance to do the right thing for once in their life."

"I see…" Mira nodded her head "It's very generous of you to do so for them, and for me Natsu." Dimaria, meanwhile, was keeping a rather displeased gaze on Mira, who never got the chance to build her own squad because. It might be Natsu's nature to care for his family, and he viewed the Spriggan Twelve as well as the entire kingdom as such, but in Dimaria's opinion, it was pure favoritism.

What? Mira had sex with the Emperor, giving some good time and then she got an entire army of demons as her squad, handed to her by Natsu himself?

"Anyway, let's wake them up shall we?" Natsu asked as he began to open Sayla's tube, decided that she should be the one who was awaken first.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 6.5_**

* * *

 **Also: What do you think about a smutty version of this story? I didn't have that many Fairy Tail lemon story, did I?**


	9. Dragon and Devil

**_Summary: Eons after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kingdom of Magic finally returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his lost brother, to be a king better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raises Alvarez to its own glory, at the same time faces against threats from the supernatural world to protect his family, his empire. [NatsuxHarem]_**

 ** _Harem:_** **_Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Minerva Orlando, Wendy Marvel, Ultear Milkovich, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta and Eileen Belserion… Grayfia Lucifuge, Gabriel, Yasaka, Serafall and Kuroka._**

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Karyuu no Hoko_** " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' ** _Dragon_** ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 ** _The Dragon Emperor_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Dragon and Devil_**

"This really brought me back…" Natsu said fondly as he sparred with Erza Scarlet, the Scarlet Titania of Alvarez Empire, as she donned herself in her fire resistance armors, an upgraded version of her Entei no Yoroi (Flame Empress Armor) to fight against a powerful fire mage like him. Erza's armors and magical weapons had been upgraded, greatly improved in both offensive and defensive after she became one of Natsu's Spriggan Guards. Erza herself, had also become a lot stronger than she could even imagine, surpassing even the stronger members of the original Spriggan Twelve in all terms.

But as she flew toward him started swinging her sword at her Emperor, she couldn't imagine a possible picture of her winning against Natsu. She slashed and slashed, but no matter how quick she slashed or how much power she put into it, she couldn't land one single hit. It was like he was on a whole new different level. At the end of the war against his brother and Alvarez, Natsu had become insanely powerful, to the point he far surpassed even his brother in his prime, and even Acnologia, a dragon slayer himself. His strength continued to grow even crazier during his years of ruling Alvarez Empire, but whenever she trained with him, Erza was still able to land a couple of hit and forced him into defensive.

However, at the moment, Erza couldn't help but wonder if Natsu was even trying to dodge her attacks, choosing fighting her with pure physical strength instead of with his magic. It was true that she wasn't fighting all out, but Natsu had never had that much easy when he was fighting someone of her level.

To make it even more terrifying for Erza, she believed that he was fighting her with the minimum of his strength.

In one single year of absent, he could defeat Ikusa-Tsunagi, one of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods, all by himself and defeated Zeref as well as finished Acnologia. In three years at the Emperor of Alvarez, under the guidance of Irene and some of the best mages of the kingdom, he had become so strong that he was hailed at the strongest mage in the history of Earthland, and with one thousand year of travelling around the world, meeting many supernatural beings with extraordinary power… Erza couldn't stop herself from shivering at the thought of how powerful he could become.

As Erza attacked Natsu again, he suddenly took a step forward and raised his hand to block her arm from moving, stopping her sword from making a contact with his head. Titania eyed Natsu carefully and dodged his fast punch by moving her body backward, however, by the time she realized that punch was just a decoy, it was too late.

Her eyes widened when Natsu was no longer in front of her, but behind her, moving so fast that she her eyes could barely follow. Erza saw him raised his legs to kick her but dodged it by ducking and quickly spun around and tried to slash the Emperor, who made a small smirk before grabbing her wrist with his hand, once again successfully stopping her from cutting him down with her sword. Natsu then pulled her toward him and thrust his palm into Erza's gut, making Erza cough out some saliva at the heavy blow and skidded to a stop a few feet from him.

The Scarlet Knight dropped to a knee and put a hand on her stomach, coughing violently as she tried to catch her breath. That blow was so strong, that she could feel the force go through her body after leaving a large crack on the part of the armor that protecting her abdomen.

"You okay there?" Natsu asked gently but didn't approach her, because he knew that the fight wasn't over yet. After so many years of having Erza fighting side by side with him, Natsu knew more than anyone that it would take a lot more than just a blow like that to take the mighty Titania down.

"I… I will." Erza nodded her head and pushed herself up, taking a deep breath and felt the pain disappear, somewhat "Shall we continue?" She asked, requiping her armor. Even in the past, her Entei no Yoroi was particularly useless against Natsu's fire magic anyway " **Kanso!** " in a flash of light, her armor was changed, taking the form of a beautiful silver gown, with a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a red belt with gold borders. The upper part of the dress included shoulderless sleeves and a flower petal on her left hand, parting slightly at the front and showing a lot of her large breasts, whiles the foot wearing were a pair of knee-high heel boots. Erza's scarlet hair also tied up in a ponytail, becoming wavy and was let freely flowed down her back. The armor also consisted of eight magical swords, floating in mid-air behind her back like wings.

"Wingblade Armor?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow at the sight of one of her stronger armors, Wingblade "I should be careful then." Elegant but dangerous, those were the right words to describe Erza Scarlet, the Scarlet Titania of Alvarez Empire "You should wear something like this more often Erza, you're just as beautiful as I remember." He couldn't help but comment.

"I will… if your majesty wishes me to." Erza made a small smile, lowering her head a little, feeling happy that her appearance was praised by Natsu. Maybe it's time for her to change her daily wardrobe since Heart Kreuz style had become obsolete many hundred years ago anyway " I shall wear this gown every day."

"Just my thought… there is no need for you to do it you don't like you know Erza." Natsu told her, but Erza kept her decision firm.

"But your wish is my command."

"That is not… sigh, it seems I can never change your mind, can I?" Natsu made a small smile while shaking his head. She had always been like that anyway, from the moment Erza became his guard, she began to take her duty very seriously, carrying out his missions and orders better than anyone, maybe even more than Gray, his chief of staff and counsel "Let's continue, shall we?"

"Yes, your majesty." Erza nodded her head and charged at Natsu, willing her blades into attacking him but the same result was given to her, no matter how fast and how many blades she used to fight him, as even with the swords' special power she still couldn't land any hit on him "How did you become so strong?" she couldn't help but ask as she caught one of the swords and fought him herself.

"During my journey, I tried to avoid attention as much as possible, but the world changed faster than I expected, and conflicts were unavoidable." Natsu said as he dodged to the left and kicked Erza, only for her to will her blades down to block his foot "I met many powerful beings but sometimes, they became wary of me and wanted to take me down before I could become a threat to them."

"So you fought them?" Erza asked.

"Not by choice… but I rarely got out of a fight unscratched." Natsu nodded his head "Even now, there're many powerful beings out there, and not many of them are as friendly as the ones we met lately."

"Let them come." Erza said strongly as she gritted her sword and held her chest high "I will cut down anyone that dare to stand against Alvarez."

"I'm sure that you will, Erza, I'm sure that you will." Natsu smiled before continuing to spar with Erza until Mavis arrived and asked for his company.

 _Line Break_

It was an undeniable fact that Natsu was enjoying what he was seeing, standing with his back leaned against the wall of a gigantic bathroom and his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes planted firmly on the naked woman that was bathing under the shower inside the shower room before him, facing away from him. Natsu didn't expect to get invited into her bathroom with her when he first arrived at her room to ask her to carry out a job for him. The offer was very tempting, but the Spriggan Emperor chose to be a gentleman and decided to wait for her instead.

He chose to wait for OUTSIDE, but Irene used her world reconstruction magic to pull him into her bathroom because she believed that he shouldn't waste his time waiting for her to come out of the bathroom after spending her time enjoying a hot shower.

The moment he was pulled into her bathroom, Natsu couldn't keep his eyes off her naked body for a second, because she was so beautiful and her wet, naked body would definitely haunt his dream many nights.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me, your majesty?" the woman turned around and smiled at him, moving a few strands of her wet scarlet hair out of the way and crossed her arms underneath her large chest "I'm getting a bit lonely in here, and could really use some help from you." She gave him a seductive smile, one that could only be given by a mature woman like her. Her voluptuous, hourglass figure body was truly a sight to behold, and there were not many women in Alvarez Empire, or anywhere else in the world could rival her in that area. Her bust, which drew the attention, were so big that most of the water that came from the shower ended up hitting her them instead of the floor. She had a slim waist, a womanly, childbearing hip and a pair of legs that went on forever.

She had a super busty body and she wasn't shy to show it off, especially in front of the Emperor himself.

"On a different occasion, Irene, I would love to." Natsu shook his head with a smile "But you and I both know how a simple shower between a man and woman is going to end, so now is not the time for that… yet." The scarlet haired woman chuckled before turning back to wash her body, finishing her bath before his stare could really turn her on.

Irene Belserion, the Scarlet Despair of Alvarez Empire, she was formerly known as the strongest female member of the original Spriggan Twelve. After the death of Zeref and the war against Fairy Tail, just like Brandish and Dimaria, she accepted his offer to follow him, the new Emperor and became the new prime minister of Alvarez Empire. Irene had been very helpful to Natsu during his first year in power, filling him in every think he needed to know about his kingdom. Also, much like Erza, Natsu had also grown very close to Irene and formed a very strong bond with the beautiful lady, whose power was still hardly rivaled by anyone, even the new Spriggan Twelve.

"No hard feeling or trying to offense you, your majesty, but if I didn't know about your relationship with Mirajane, I would think that you're too gay or too dense to refuse such an offer." Both of them laughed as her statement "Don't worry, you're secret safe with me."

"I guess everyone knows about it?" He asked with a small smile, scratching the back of his head while looking away.

"Only between the girls," Irene shook her head and picked up a bottle of shower gel, "Erza told me, furiously. She isn't very happy with the way her best friend is sharing a secret relationship with our Emperor." She put her hand on her hip and made a very Erza-glare, pushing her incredibly large breasts out "A proper relationship between a servant and her master, she said." The two broke out in laughter once again "Seriously that girl need to do something with her attitude, or else she won't be able to find a decent boyfriend…"

"Don't worry Irene, it's how Erza is." Natsu smiled while shaking his head "Anyway, there is something I would like you to do for me."

"Sending your own prime minister to the field, I guess it must be very important then." The beautiful scarlet haired woman turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to clean her hair and body.

"I want you to head to Kyoto and pay a visit to Kyoto Youkai Faction's leader and her people." Natsu nodded his head "It'd be very rude if I didn't come to meet her personally, or sent one of my most trusted subordinates. I have already contacted Yasaka about your arrival, so there is nothing you should worry too much about."

"I see." Irene nodded and wrapped the towel around her chest before walking out of the shower room "What about the other Factions? Do you need me to come to them too?" Natsu shook his head at that.

"The members of the Spriggan Twelve will take care of the rest. You just need to concentrate on the meeting with the Youkai." After that, Natsu followed Irene out of her bathroom and into her room, where she once again stripped down to her birthsuit and put on her usual outfit.

"What about Sirzechs Lucifer's invitation?"

"I will handle that myself." Natsu nodded his head "Sooner or later, they will send the official invitation to me. I've already informed the others about it as well."

"Alright, I will prepare for the trip as soon as possible." Irene said before saying when Natsu headed out of the room "Let me know if there's anything more you need me to do."

"But you will need to finish your current task first. I will contact you later as soon as you return."

 _Line Break_

"These are the requests the guilds of the north want you to give a look at." Minerva Orlando stated as she used her magic and dropped another stack of documents onto his table. Natsu looked at the documents emotionlessly, but deep down he was wondering why there were so many of them and how many hours it would take him to finish all of them "Your majesty, you know that you can ask me to do it for you." Minerva stated, leaning over slightly and put her hand on the documents "These… paperwork, they're not your jobs." Usually, Gray would be the one who sort them out orderly for him, but whenever he wasn't there, Minerva would the one who did it instead. Her magic provided her the necessary power to transport many documents to various places at the same time, as she had grown powerful enough to teleport herself or anything to anywhere on Arakitashia.

"As much as I want to agree with you, Minerva, yes they're not my jobs." He spoke up and grabbed the first document "They're my responsibilities. My brother viewed Alvarez as a pawn in his game, I don't and never will. I have the responsibility to bring Alvarez Empire back to the most powerful kingdom in the world, to protect it from any harm. I must become a better leader than my brother, and to do that, I must have my people's faith in me."

"You sounded like an old man when you said that, you know?" Natsu looked up and gave her an amused smile "Forget what I said, you're an old man, after all." She said teasingly, and they both laughed at that.

"Anyway Minerva, you can sit down and help me if you want to. I can really use another opinion here."

"Then, it'd be my honor, you majesty…" but Natsu suddenly raised his hand and turned his head to the side, as if he suddenly felt something or someone coming "What's wrong your majesty?"

"She's here sooner than I expected." Natsu stood up with a small smile. Turning to the Sabre-tooth Tigress, he said "Well then, Minerva, it seems I have to ask for your help this time. I will take my leave for now"

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure, your majesty." After that, Natsu left the place.

 **Meanwhile**

The crimson teleportation magic circle that Sirzechs Lucifer left in the middle of Vistarion castle's guest room of Alvarez Empire turned silver and glowed brightly. In a flash, the strongest Queen of the Underworld, Grayfia Lucifuge appeared, no longer wore the French maid uniform, but a black business suit and a white shirt underneath, with two buttons left undone and exposed a fair amount of her generous cleavage. She was also wearing a long, silky green scarf around her neck.

"Lucifuge-san," The silver haired devil turned her head to the side when she heard the voice of a young woman with long and dark purple hair, wielding a long katana in her right hand. "My name is Kagura Mikazuchi, head of Vistarion's security squad. Welcome to Vistarion Castle." She greeted with a friendly smile, offering her free hand to the taller woman.

"It's my pleasure to be here once again, Kagura-san." Grayfia smiled and shook Kagura's hand "and please, call me Grayfia." She recognized the young woman from the information profiles the devil council had about Alvarez Empire. Kagura was a part of the squad that served directly under the shield of Spriggan, Scarlet Titania Erza Scarlet herself and the head of Vistarion's security department. While she wasn't the Spriggan twelve's member, Kagura's powers, especially her mastery over swordsmanship, weren't something one could underestimate.

"Very well, Grayfia-san." Kagura nodded her head "What bring you to Alvarez Empire today, Grayfia-san?"

"She is here to see me, Kagura." Before Grayfia could reply to Kagura's question, Natsu Dragneel pushed the door of the guest room open and walked in, with a smile on his face "Grayfia, it's my pleasure to see you again."

"And the honor is all mine, your majesty." Grayfia smiled and bowed her head at him, earning a nod from the immortal dragon slayer.

"Kagura, can you leave the two of us alone?" The swordswoman nodded her head and left the room, leaving Natsu alone with Grayfia "Please, have a seat, Grayfia. I cannot let my guest standing like this forever, can I?" The silver haired Queen nodded her head before taking her seat on the longue near the table in the middle of the room.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything, your majesty." Grayfia spoke up when Natsu sat down on the sofa opposite from her "I should have informed you about my arrival beforehand before coming." She said worriedly while Natsu was pouring tea into two teacups.

"Do not worry, Grayfia. I was expecting your arrival, after all." Natsu shook his head and gave Grayfia one of the cups, which she took with both hands "You're not wearing your maid outfit, so you're not working as Sirzechs-san's maid today? Is this your day off?"

"Actually no, your majesty. I was still at work today, but decided to change when my master wanted me to come to Alvarez to meet you immediately." Grayfia shook her head "Because I don't think it's wise to come to meet you in a servant's outfit."

"Don't worry, while maid outfits around the nineteenth and early twentieth century was a bit different, those clothes reminded me of your mother, Silfia." Natsu shrugged "Your mother took her job very seriously, even during pregnancy."

"I see…" Grayfia smiled softly before asking "Your majesty…"

"Call me Natsu, Grayfia."

"Um… Natsu-sama, how did you and my mother meet?" Grayfia asked.

"I ran into her five hundred years ago while I was traveling to Eastern Europe." Natsu took a small sip from his teacup before continuing "After Alvarez disappeared from the surface of the world, many believed that I wasn't there and left to wander around the world. I covered my tracks very carefully and tried to stay in the shadow as much as possible. However, I made some mistakes, very small but they didn't go unnoticed by Lucifer, who had eyes all over the world. Silfia had always been Lucifer's favorite and most trusted servant, so he chose her to carry out this task for him. She was the first devil, possible the first being in the history managed to track me down."

"But you said my mother hid you away from Lucifer, didn't you?"

"Yes, not after she learned about his true intentions to my empire, and how much destructions and chaos they could cause. She found me but reported to her master otherwise. It was the first time ever she lied to the devil she was born to serve." Natsu nodded his head "And yeah, she talked him out of it and stopped him from continuing the hunt for me."

"I… didn't know," Grayfia said slowly.

"She was a brave and strong woman, Grayfia." Natsu made a small smile while looking at Grayfia "I'm so glad that you grow up to be just like her, strong and beautiful." Grayfia's eyes lowered a little, smiling and blushing a little at his compliment.

"Anyway, is there anything you'd like to tell me Grayfia?" He asked, tilting his head to the side to look at her "I don't suppose you came all the way here just to learn my connection with your mother." Grayfia widened her eyes before lowering her head, blushing even brighter in embarrassment.

"My deepest apology, Natsu-sama." Grayfia was so lost in his story that she almost forgot about her true intention.

"Don't worry." Natsu chuckled "So…" Grayfia reached her hand into her skirt pocket and pulled out an envelope with the crest of Devil Faction.

"Uh… yeah, I'm here to deliver my master's invitation for a visit to the underworld to you, Natsu-sama." Natsu accepted the envelope when Grayfia gave it to him "The Rating Game Championship is going to begin in three days, Sirzechs-sama is hoping that you can be there as an honored guest to our Faction."

"Alright!" Natsu nodded and opened the envelope to take the letter of invitation out, giving it a careful read before looking at Grayfia with a smile "Tell him that I will definitely be there in three days. It's been awhile since my last visit to the Underworld, so cannot say that I'm not looking forward to this."

"Of course, Natsu-sama." Grayfia stood up and bowed her head "Thank you, for accepting our invitation."

"It's my pleasure, Grayfia." He stood up as well and shook hand with her.

"It's time for me to take my leave. It's my honor to have this conversation with you, your majesty."

"I enjoyed it a lot, Grayfia." Natsu smiled "Hopefully it's not going to be our last."

"It won't, Natsu-sama." Grayfia shook her head "It won't."

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 8_**

* * *

 ** _Yagami's note: Done! This is a new chapter for you. My deepest apology for making you wait that long for this chapter, but hopefully you will enjoy it nonetheless._**

 ** _This chapter is yet another chapter for Natsu to spend his times with some of his female subordinates. They might be short, but it's only the beginning for more scenes in the future, as I have decided to go with option 1, having Natsu spends most of his time around his guards more than with the DxD World. However, I will add some DxD touches into it as well, like Natsu's upcoming trip to the Underworld to meet the devils themselves in their own territory._**

 ** _This chapter also explained why Kagura was there even though she wasn't mentioned in the second chapter when the twelve guards were assembled before the Emperor. However, Kagura won't be the only ones, as I have decided to keep some more original characters of Fairy tail around. They will make their debuts soon enough in the future chapters, as Spriggan Twelve's Squads' members, as well as some other roles._**

 ** _Hope this chapter satisfied you, especially the meeting between Grayfia and Natsu, which cleared some details about his past with her mother._**

 ** _But I guarantee you that there are still many things Natsu hasn't told Grayfia… yet XD_**

 ** _Next chapter:_**

 ** _We learn about Natsu's mission for Gray._**

 ** _Natsu summoned his very own Celestial Spirit, reuniting with his dearest friend after a thousand years. He will also get to spend some more times with his guards before arriving at the Underworld_**

 ** _READ and REVIEW (remember to review a lot for me! Like the previous chapter)_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**

 ** _P/S: Who should Natsu take with him to the trip to the Underworld?_**


	10. Duty and family

_**Summary: Eons**_ _ **after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kingdom of Magic finally returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his lost brother, to be a king better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raises Alvarez to its own glory, at the same time faces against threats from the supernatural world to protect his family, his empire. [NatsuxHarem]**_

 _ **Fairy Tail's Harem:**_ _**Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Minerva Orlando, Wendy Marvel, Ultear Milkovich, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta and Eileen Belserion…**_

 _ **High School DxD's Harem: Grayfia Lucifuge, Gabriel, Yasaka, Serafall and Kuroka.**_

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Duty and family**_

"So… exactly what are we waiting for?"

It was ten in the morning and the remaining members of the Shields of Spriggan were called to the backyard of Vistarion Castle by Natsu for an unknown reason, standing around the emperor who was looking at the faraway skyline as if he was expecting something. Laxus and Minerva left the capital for missions earlier, so they weren't present at the moment, but ten members of his most trusted guards, plus Mavis were more than enough for Natsu to form a decent greeting party.

"His majesty said something about a heart-warming greeting party." Dimaria answered her friend's question, looking at the direction her Emperor was looking at, trying to find at least one strange sign on the sky "So I guess it's who, not what."

"This is not going to be an ordinary weekend, isn't it?" Brandish muttered and looked away, making a displeased face.

Suddenly, before any of them could say any other words, Natsu put his hand on his forehead and squinted both of his eyes, concentrating some of his magic into his eyes to increase the foresight.

"Ah, here they come," Natsu said with a smile, turning everyone's attention to him before to the sky.

"Really? But Natsu-sama, I cannot see anything." Mira frowned "How…" but the demon stopped asking when she saw dozens, possibly hundreds of giant creatures with wings appeared in the sky "Are they… birds?" Mira wondered her thought out loud, but immediately widened her eyes in shock when they were close enough for her to recognize them.

"Is that… dragons?"

"Stay calm!" Natsu said loudly raised his hand to stop his guards from being too caution about the situation, as hundreds of dragons flew into the capital of Alvarez Empire. Most of them landed on the tops of the buildings outside, but the larger dragons took their spots on the towers, the garden, and backyard, as well as the walls of Vistarion Castle. The members of Spriggan Twelve looked around warily as dragons of various shapes and sized surrounded them from all sides, especially the females. Natsu told them to stay calm, but Mira and the others, especially the dragon slayers, decided to put on their guards just in case the worse did happen.

However, they couldn't help but notice that Wendy had the most dragons looking at and standing around her as if they had taken a liking to the young woman.

Then some of the dragons parted away, making some space for two specific dragons to land. The first one, however, was a very familiar blue dragon, who had come to Alvarez before to meet Natsu. She was the Chaos Karma Dragon King, Tiamat. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Tiamat turned into her human form and greeted Natsu with a nod and a smile.

The second one, like Tiamat, was a gigantic Western Dragon but appeared to be a male; standing at fifteen meters tall and the majority of his body was covered with dark, purple scales. His lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, was beige in color. He had a triangular head with yellow horns, a pair of large, sharp eyes with lavender sclera, sporting very sharp canine teeth, and had claws with long, sharp yellow nails. Like the majority of dragons around him, his large wings resembled a bat's, with rigid tips. Additionally, he wore black armored shoulder pads that extended down to his arms and a loincloth decorated with metal accessories.

And sitting on his back, was none other than the Ice Devil Slayer, Gray Fullbuster and the lone member of his squad, who was also his girlfriend, Juvia Lockster. Seeing them, the other members of the Spriggan Twelve decided to lower their guard and waited for Natsu, who took a step forward to stand in front of the giant purple dragon, to act.

"Yo, miss me?!" Gray asked with a smirk after getting off the purple dragon's shoulder. He then turned to Juvia and took her hand, helping her.

"Gray, Juvia, welcome back! Everything went well, I hope." Natsu smiled, earning a nod from Gray and Juvia when they joined him and the other. He then turned to the dragon standing in front and spoke up loudly "Welcome, Tannin-san and everyone to Vistarion Castle."

" **You must be Natsu Dragneel, the Emperor of Alvarez Empire.** " Tannin said with a deep and resonant tone " **Tiamat told me a lot about you. It's my pleasure to meet you in person.** " The dragon's jaw curved up a little before he lowered his body down, offering his enormous hand to the Spriggan Emperor.

"And the honor is mine, Tannin-san." Natsu grinned and shook hand with Tannin "Quite a party you have here, I must say."

" **Many of my kind are eager to witness the greatness of your empire with their own eyes, Natsu Dragneel, and I must admit even an old one like me isn't disappointed.** " Tannin said with a smile before turning his eyes to look at the Spriggan Twelve " **The humans who are standing behind you must be your elite guards, aren't they?** "

"Yes, they are. Like Gray, they're the members of the Spriggan Twelve, my personal and most trusted guards." Natsu nodded his head before turning around to introduce them "Everyone, this is Tannin, the Blaze Meteor Dragon. He is a former Dragon King and also an Ultimate-class Devil." They had already met Tiamat, so there was no need for him to introduce her.

"It's our honor to meet you, Tannin-sama." Mira took a step forward and bowed her head at Tannin, earning a nod of approval from the mighty dragon.

" **Greeting!** " He greeted, before turning back to Natsu " **Natsu Dragneel, is it true that you allow us to use the eastern land of your country to grow the Dragon apples?** " Everyone, sans Gray, Juvia and Mavis widened their eyes in surprise at Tannin's question.

"Of course." Natsu nodded his head, smiling at the dragon/devil "It's a part of my promise with Tiamat. I told her when I brought Arakitashia back to the surface I would give twenty-five percent of my land to her race, so you and your people could bring dragon apples back to the world. As you can see, my country is rich with nature and isn't affected by climate changes, making it a perfect place for the forest of dragon apple to live." Natsu paused for a second before continuing "It will take a couple of years for forests of apple tree to fully grow, but with them, you and your kind will have as many dragon apples as you want, without worrying about anything."

" **What can you possibly gain from this, Natsu Dragneel?** " Tannin asked " **Your subordinate, Gray told me your reasons, but I would like to hear it directly from you. Surely you won't give away that much of your land for free, just because you make a promise with one of us.** "

"Let's just say that part of me want to gain an alliance with the dragons, Tannin-san," Natsu said with a strong tone, going straight to the point much to Tannin and the other dragons' surprise. His tone then softened when a smile appeared on his face "But mostly because I want dragons to return to the world, living peacefully with the human just like many, many years ago. I know that there're not many dragon apples left in the Underworld, and you're even start conducting research on how to artificially grow the dragon apples. I was raised by a dragon named Igneel, Tannin-sama, and I have grown to love dragon just as much as I love my own kind. I don't want the race of dragons that require dragon apple to survive, or any race of your specie to become extinct just because you can no longer grow dragon apple tree normally. Plus, I want dragon and human to live peacefully with each other from now on and believe that Alvarez Empire will be more than happy to become the permanent home for dragons. Surely you will want to fly into the sun again, won't you?"

" **I see…** " Tannin nodded his head before laughing loudly " **What a man you are, Natsu Dragneel! You're offering me undeniable benefits and I'm also totally convinced by your words. Very well, from this day onward, Dragon and Alvarez shall befriend with each other. We dragons are grateful for your generousness, Natsu Dragneel.** " He lowered his head, and around him, his people followed, bowing their head respectfully to the second Spriggan Emperor.

Later on that day, after going with the dragons to the eastern land of Arakitashia to show their future home, Natsu returned to the capital and gave an announcement to his people about the sudden event that morning and his plans for the dragons in the near future. Everything was going really well for Alvarez Empire, and he couldn't help but think that he was a step closer to fulfill his promise to his brother.

 _Line Break_

[ **Underworld- At the same time** ]

"I think it's time, is everyone here?" Sirzechs Lucifer asked curiously, looking around to make sure that the entire devil council was there, gathering up for yet another meeting. He wasn't disappointed though "Alright, Grayfia, please step forward and tell us your meeting with Emperor Spriggan."

Grayfia, who was expecting her name to be called, nodded and stepped forward.

"Natsu Dragneel-sama has accepted our invitation." She announced, and many devils breathed out a sigh of relief that they didn't know they were holding "He will arrive at the Underworld in three days, so we should be expecting him this Thursday." The council's members nodded their head in understanding and each started to exchange words with the one who was sitting next to them until Sirzechs decided to raise his hand to turn everyone's attention to him again.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us, Grayfia?" He asked, looking at his maid. Before Sirzechs called for another meeting, Grayfia had already reported everything to him, so he knew there was more and he believed it was something she should share to the other.

"Yes, Natsu-sama also told me about how he and my mother had met." Grayfia spoke "Apparently, Lucifer ordered her to track him down, after finding many pieces of evidence that Alvarez and the Spriggan Emperor were real. He said my mother was the first being in the history had managed to track him down, but she decided to hide his existence away from Lucifer, after realizing his true intentions to Natsu-sama and his Empire, when their existence was confirmed to be the truth." Grayfia finished with a bow of her head "That's everything we talked about."

"So, it's true." Lord Gremory spoke up "He is indeed immortal."

"Yes, after Alvarez disappeared from the surface world, Natsu-sama became a traveler and he had traveled to many places and countries. He met my mother five hundred years ago when he was traveling to Eastern Europe."

"Alright, thank you Grayfia." Sirzechs nodded his head with a smile "You can stand back. Your job here is done." The maid bowed her head and walked back to her place behind Sirzechs "That being said, I believe we should double the security around the places we plan to take Natsu-san to. As you have already known, there are many individuals that aren't happy with the alliance between us and Alvarez and view them as a threat rather than a powerful and reliable ally. Also, we won't want Natsu-san, and his guards to look down on us simply because we can even prepare a decent security system, will we?"

"Agree." Lord Bael, a man who appeared in his mid-thirty, with short black hair and purple eyes nodded "But surely we won't have to worry about him being hurt or anything. He will probably bring at least one of his shields of Spriggan with him, and last time I checked, he's also an extremely powerful man."

"He isn't here to fight, Lord Bael." Zeoticus Gremory shook his head "We, the ones who invited him to our home, have the responsibility to make sure that he will enjoy his time while staying here. A visit won't be a visit anymore if it keeps getting disturbed by our mistakes. Surely we won't want to disappoint him, will we?"

"Uncle Gremory is right." Serafall raised her hand with a soft smile.

"Alright, I think we should…" But before Sirzechs could finish his statement, a devil opened the door and walked into the room, approaching Sirzechs before saying something to him in a very low tone and giving him a scroll of paper. The crimson Maou's eyes widened for a second before he nodded his head to the male devil, who then bowed his head and left after that.

"What is it, Sirzechs?" Ajuka asked curiously.

"It's a report of Seekvaira Agares. This morning, the entire Kansai region and many lands around it had been compressed to only ten percent of its original size for a total of ten seconds." Gasps of shock could be heard, and many devils couldn't pick their jaw up from the ground. Even Sirzechs couldn't believe what he was saying "In this report, she wrote: "The entire landscape was engulfed by light and when it finally ended, people, structures, and landmarks were scattered all around Kansai. The changes lasted only for ten seconds, but it's enough for us to notice. We decided to alter citizens' memories to prevent commotion." He read the report that was given to him "Her servant, Alivian also saw a red haired woman with the mark of Alvarez Empire on her clothes at Kyoto right after the region was returned to normal, and believed she was the one who did it." Macgregor, who was sitting in the back, made a thoughtful expression before opening the ancient era history of magic book on his lap, searching for a specific member of the original Spriggan Twelve, or at least, a woman who used to be called strongest.

"A red hair woman? Erza Scarlet?" An elder devil asked in shock "What was she doing at Kyoto? And I thought her magic was requip, not some size altering spell."

"No, she's not Erza Scarlet." All eyes turned to Sirzechs' Bishop when he spoke and stood up from his seat "This woman, I believe her name is Irene Belserion. She was a member of the original Spriggan Twelve like Brandish Myu and Dimaria Yesta, but after the War for Fairy Heart, she became the Prime Minister of Alvarez Empire, her alias is the Scarlet Despair." He put a hand on the history book and cast a spell, making a very old image of Irene to appear in the middle of the meeting. Many devils looked at her with wide eyes and wolf-whistled at her beauty before starting to wonder if she was related to Titania, because of her color and facial appearance, until they noticed the amount sweats on Macgregor, who was trembling while saying that "This… this woman, she's said to be the strongest woman of the first Spriggan Twelve, and believed to be on par with the Spriggan Emperor, Natsu Dragneel." After such a long time, one sleeping and the other travelling around the world, there was no chance that their levels were still the same, but it was still terrifying to hear there was a woman with the power equal to the most powerful mage in the history of magic "Even those who used to share the same rank feared her power."

"You got to be kidding, right?" someone asked, shocked "What is her magic?"

"Irene Belserion classified as a High Enchanter."

"Enchanter?" Ajuka asked in interest "You mean... she can enchant magic?"

"So she's not really a big deal," One of the younger members of the higher-up's council spoke up cockily "many spells we have today also have the ability to increase magic power." While many devils nodded their head in agreement, Sirzechs and the Maou didn't think so.

"I seriously hope it's that simple, Stolas-sama…" Macgregor shook his head "Her magic gave her the ability to change and alter landscapes, climates, and the terra firma of the world, as well as manipulate the atmosphere, all kind of elements…"

"Hold on a second, you said she could control weather and elements?" Macgregor nodded "What the hell? Isn't that the same power as Zenith Tempest, the second most powerful Sacred Gear in the world?" the woman who asked that question gasped.

"Not juts weather, but also people and objects, enchanting them into any forms on however way she desires. She can even enchant 'personalities' onto a lifeless object and makes them living beings with their own unique powers." Sirzechs' Bishop pointed out with a shaky tone "Historians of the ancient world also pointed out that two years after she became Natsu Dragneel-sama's Prime Minister, she had mastered countless magic from all around the world, making her the second Magic King, or the Queen of all Magic. She might know more magic than me." That left the entire meeting completely speechless. Once again, Alvarez Empire had proven to be too powerful to even about standing against. The might be behind the modern day world, but the strengths and powers of their forces were far more powerful than anything they had ever seen so far.

Ajuka, who managed to regain his composure, spoke up to interrupt the tense atmosphere "Do we have any ideas what is she doing at the capital of Japanese Youkai?"

"Sightseeing?" Falbium Asmodeus, the Maou in charge of military affairs asked sleepily, even though in his mind he was thinking otherwise.

"I don't think so Falbium-chan" Serafall shook her head. She was the Maou of Foreign Affairs, she understood it more than anyone "I think Natsu-sama is trying to strike an alliance with the Youkai. He allied with two Factions that have been each other's throat for longer than any of us can remember. It's logical for him to want to have a more trustworthy ally to rely on when the worst happens."

"So what do you suggest, Serafall?"

"Let's just try to keep our relationship as it is now. Don't try to react so harsh about this." She cast her eyes to the senior devils for a second before continuing "because Alvarez's relationship with Kyoto Youkai might become a double-edged sword. We play it right, through Alvarez, we can form a good relationship with Yasaka and her people, something we have been trying to gain for years. We play it wrong… well, let's just say that the Queen of All Magic, over seven hundred and thirty guilds are the least we should worry about."

"True." Sirzechs nodded, he couldn't agree more.

 _Line Break_

"Open… Gate of the Celestial Summoner, Lucy Heartfillia!" Natsu called, raising Lucy above his head. However, much to his expectation, nothing happened "Well, no beginner's luck for me then." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head while looking at Lucy's diamond key, which was made exclusively for him, so he was the only one that could summon her.

"Natsu, what are you doing!? Don't fool around." Happy whined with his hands on his hip "Hurry up, I'm dying to meet Lucy already."

"H-Happy-sama, please, you can talk to his majesty like that." Yukino, who was helping Natsu with celestial magic, said to Happy nervously.

"Don't worry Yukino. It's alright." Natsu raised his hand and said before his cat could make any retort "So any advice for me?"

"I think the problem is the difference between two types of magic, your majesty." Yukino nodded her head "You use Dragon Slayer Magic, a caster-type magic while Celestial Magic is a holder-type magic. You cannot simply channel your magical energy into the key and hope it to summon Lucy-sama for you like that."

"I really did that, didn't I?" Natsu asked, looking at the diamond key "How do you do it, Yukino?"

"W-well your majesty, it comes naturally for me, actually." Natsu made an understanding face while nodding his head.

"I guess since both you and Sorano are celestial mages. Even Lucy and her mother Layla, as well as her ancestors, were all celestial mages."

"Don't worry, your majesty, I believe you can do it this time," Yukino said surely, giving an encouraging smile. Happy also nodded his head in agreement, giving him a thumb up.

"Well, I'm not a god who can do everything, everything needs long time practice." he joked before raising Lucy's key again "but I think I will have to try harder this time." Natsu used some magical artifacts of the modern world before, so he hoped that he could pull it right at the second try "Open… Gate of the Celestial Summoner… Lucy Heartfillia."

In a flash of light and a shimmer of gold, a beautiful young woman, with brown eyes and long blonde hair that kept in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose, appeared and had her eyes closed. She was buxom and had a curvaceous body, surpassing even some of the most beautiful women of Alvarez Empire, with impressive measurements. She was wearing a dark blue celestial dress, brown boots and black stockings, with Fleuve d'étoiles whip strapped to the belt she was around her waist.

Lucy Heartfilia opened her eyes, looking around and found her summoner, her best friend, the Emperor of Alvarez Empire, Natsu Dragneel. Their eyes met, and she couldn't help but smile at him, which he welcomed and returned with his own smile.

"LUCY!" but before she could say anything to him, Happy cried out and flew straight into her chest with maximum speed, nearly knocking her over "I miss you so much!" he cried, with his arms wrapped around her chest.

"Hey Happy, I miss you too, you know." Lucy smiled softly at the blue Exceed, patting his head softly with the palm of her hand "How have you been?" she then looked up and waved her hand a little at Yukino "It's good to see you again, Yukino-chan."

"Me too, Lucy-sama." Yukino smiled, lowering her head a little to greet the blonde celestial spirit.

"Hey there, Lucy." Natsu took a step forward and spoke up to earn her attention, giving his best friend a warm smile "How have you been?"

"Your majesty," The blonde smiled back, bowing her head respectfully to the emperor of Alvarez Empire. They might be best friend, but their statuses were far different from each other "I've been doing great, thank you!" she looked up, and was flicked on the head by Natsu, which made her widen her eyes in surprise.

"Seriously Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to address me so respectfully like that? I thought you're the one who want celestial spirits to be viewed as equal as their summoners." He spread his arms a little "Come here and give me a hug." Lucy laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Natsu's shoulders, allowing her one and only summoner to give her a tight and heartwarming hug.

"I miss you so much, Natsu." She said softly, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Not as much as I miss my best friend, though." Natsu chuckled and released Lucy, holding her shoulders with both hands "It's only twenty-one years for you, remember?" he grinned.

"True." Lucy smiled before saying "It must be really hard for you, Natsu."

"It is… but everything is back to how it should be now, so it's fine." The salmon haired emperor shrugged.

"Care to share?"

"Well… where should I start?"

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 9**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for keeping you waiting, but here it is; the ninth chapter of the Dragon Emperor, which I finished a couple of days ago. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will review your thought about it to me.**_

 _ **It took me a while to write it properly and made the most sense, but because I was sick while writing this chapter, I don't think I have proofread it properly yet, but I guess it's still readable and enjoyable.**_

 _ **So in this chapter, you pretty much learn about Natsu's mission for Gray (as well as a certain water mage who became his girlfriend and the lone member of his squad). You also had the first glimpses of Irene Belserion's power. Not only she had mastered Universe One, but she had also mastered all kind of magic of the ancient era just like August, a nice improvement for the strongest woman of Alvarez Empire, isn't it?**_

 _ **Though, her relationship with Erza is still not confirmed, so I still cannot bring her to the story yet.**_

 _ **Lucy is also summoned in this chapter, though I have to cut it short because I don't think it's necessary to tell Natsu's story… yet. She will make more appearances in the future chapters, but mostly during battles and fights.**_

 _ **Since many of you don't really like NatsuXLucy, I will put them as best friend for now.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Natsu and a few selected members of the Spriggan Twelve will travel to the Underworld and spend their first day there. HOPEFULLY, there will be no devil stupid and arrogant enough to mess it up.**_

 _ **This is the last chance for you to pick the ones that will follow Natsu to the Underworld, please note that Gray can't go with him, because Natsu will need someone to watch over Alvarez while he's away. His prime minister is absent, and there are only a few mages that can see Mavis, so Gray is currently the best option.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW (the last chapter got fifty six reviews, not bad at all. I'm trying to reach one million reviews before chapter 20, but I guess it's hard because of the delay between updates. I will try to keep the chapters coming as fast as possible, so I can reach 1k+ reviews before chapter twentieth. Let's make this the best Fairy Tail and High School DxD Crossover, shall we?)**_

 _ **JA ne!**_


	11. To the Underworld

_**This chapter was written when I was staying in the hospital, so it might have many errors. Just a warning before hand, so please forgive me.**_

 _ **And so, looking for Beta-reader.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: Eons after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kingdom of Magic finally returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his lost brother, to be a king better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raises Alvarez to its own glory, at the same time faces against threats from the supernatural world to protect his family, his empire. [NatsuxHarem]**_

 _ **Harem:**_ _**Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Minerva Orlando, Wendy Marvel, Ultear Milkovich, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta and Eileen Belserion… Grayfia Lucifuge, Gabriel, Yasaka, Serafall and Kuroka.**_

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **To the Underworld**_

"No, I don't wanna…" Brandish said from her position on her bed, not bothering to take her eyes away from the book she was reading, even when Natsu Dragneel was standing right behind her after he personally came her room to ask her "It's too troublesome, and some people said there was no good thing at the Underworld. Ask Mira, I think she is dying to have you come to her room and ask her to come with you."

It's time for him to go to the Underworld, keeping his promise to the Devil Faction. Natsu was really looking forward to that trip, and as much as he wanted to go alone, the immortal emperor believed he should take a selected few members of the Spriggan Twelve with him. While it was a great opportunity for them to see the home of devils for the first time, it was also an important act of an emperor of an empire like Alvarez. Keeping the strong and powerful image in his allies' eyes was very important, after all.

"I have already asked her, and she agreed to come with me right away." Natsu pointed out and Brandish had the urge to face-palmed "Erza and Dimaria will come with us, too. You should come with us too, Brandish."

"More reasons for me to not come." Brandish said with half-lifted eyes "Also, you chose to bring two warmongers with you, who will most likely cut down anything they don't like, even each other. It's going to be a really nice act of peace, by the way."

"Erza and Dimaria will act as my bodyguards. I'm sure the devils will prepare the security well, but with those two around, I don't have to worry about anything." Natsu smiled "Mira is, by far the friendliest Spriggan, so I choose to bring her with me..." Brandish muttered something under her breath, something about a lover to fuck, but in a very low tone so Natsu couldn't catch it "What was that?"

"Nothing." The country demolisher denied right away and threw the magazine away, sat up and turned around to look at him "What about me?"

"Well, like I said before, I want you to be more concern to important affairs like this." He smiled and appeared to be deep in thought, with his hand under his chin, hoping that his subordinate would take the bait "Plus, if my memories didn't fail me, last time I was there, I was able to enjoy some really delicious foods, especially desserts like star mango gelato and…"

"I'm in, your majesty." Brandish spoke up with her hand raised above her head "So when are we leaving?"

"At nine o'clock so you should hurry, we don't want to miss the train, will we?"

"A train?" The girl asked in disbelief "We're going to the Underworld by train? What about dragon slayer's motion sickness?" She asked suspiciously.

"Do you really think that I didn't try to fix that problem?" Brandish shrugged "Don't worry, I will be fine. Pack up and meet me at the front gate. We are going to stay there for two weeks or more, so you should prepare for anything, understand?" the green haired woman nodded and with that, Natsu left and returned to his chamber to prepare for the trip himself. He got servants to do it for him, but there were many things Natsu wanted to bring with him, though.

 _Line Break_

"If anything goes wrong, you have to call me immediately." Natsu said to Gray, before turning his eyes to look at the spirit of Mavis Vermillion "Make sure he isn't going to mess anything up, Mavis." The first master of Fairy Tail nodded her head with a soft smile.

It's time for them to leave; the girls were standing at the front gate of Vistarion Castle, waiting for their Emperor, who was entrusting his empire to his right hand and advisor. The rest of the Shields of Spriggan had already left the capital that morning, so Gray and Mavis were the only ones left at the palace.

"You know you can trust me, your majesty." Gray said, smiling before taking Natsu's hand when he offered it "Be careful. You're literally going to hell, so who know what is waiting for you down there."

"Don't worry, I will." Natsu nodded his head firmly.

"Good luck, Natsu." Mavis gave him a smile "You can leave everything to us, just concentrate on your current task."

"Thank you, Mavis." The Spriggan Emperor smiled at his advisor "It's time for us to go. See you in two weeks, Gray, Mavis." Both nodded and waved their hand at Natsu, who turned around and walked to the front gate to join his guards. Brandish had their luggage shrunk to small pebble-size and stored inside Erza's dimensional pocket, so even someone like Erza, who had a bad habit of bringing a vast amount of luggage, didn't have to worry about losing her precious belongings.

"So, your majesty… I don't suppose an entire train will suddenly appear right in front of us and take us down to the Underworld, will it?" Dimaria asked curiously, putting one hand on her hip. She didn't like devils, especially their sinful nature and believed there was no need for Natsu to try to have an alliance with them, but she had to admit their magic was quite magical.

"Of course not." Natsu shook his head and raised his hand a little "Every train needs a station, but I don't want the devil to build one of their station here. You know, it's not a wise strategy even if we're allies." Suddenly, a magic circle appeared on the ground and glowed brightly. It was bright red in color, and had the symbol of Alvarez Empire in the middle, with many incomprehensible symbols circling around it "So we will have to go to Shinjuku Station in Tokyo, Japan, where the train and the escorting group are waiting for us." Natsu then pointed his hand to the glowing magic circle and explained "This is a transportation magic circle. It has the power to transport anything to anywhere around the world in less than five seconds, so magic users of this era use it to travel between long distance locations."

"Seriously, anywhere?" Mira asked in surprise "Natsu-sama, why don't you just set one up and use it to teleport us straight to the Underworld?"

"Apparently, it's a tradition for first timers to go there by train first." Natsu shrugged "Plus, it's a great way for sightseeing."

"Lame." Brandish commented in an unconcerned tone.

"For once, I agree with her." The Valkyrie nodded her head in agreement.

"Tch, am I the only one who is looking forward to this trip?" Natsu scolded slightly, saying that in disbelief. His words and the tone he used made all four of them flinch, but before they could come up with anything to defend themselves, Natsu moved forward and stood in the middle of the magic circle "It's time to go, girls. Remember to behave yourself when we get there."

Dimaria, Erza, Mira and Brandish could only nod their head and quickly stepped into the magic circle, which then glowed brightly and teleported them away from Alvarez Empire in a flash of light, teleported to Shinjuku Station. The station was used by an average of three point sixty-four million people per day, making it by far the world's busiest transport hub.

However, when Natsu and everyone arrived at the place, the girls couldn't help but notice that there was no one, or at least no human was around.

"The same magic they used to cover Arakitashia from the human's eyes and attention." Natsu explained with a nod of his head, turning around to look at them "People that usually come to this station will feel no need to come and use this place for transportation as long as the barrier is still there, or suddenly remember something they really have to do when they're too close." He pointed to the ceiling

"Talk about modern day magic." Dimaria commented with an amused smirk "I have to admit some of them are pretty useful, so any chance for us to learn some additional spells?"

"Irene is working on the magic books I gave her. I didn't come home empty hand you know." The girls nodded their head in understanding "It's actually not that hard for us to learn magic of this era, as long as we know how to perform it." But Natsu couldn't say the same thing to their magic, the ancient magic, because humans and supernatural beings had already lost the ability to harness Ethernano within their body, or even from the air, which had become extremely potent with magic particles without anyone using it for a very long time.

"That woman, Lady Irene is going to become a whole lot stronger than she is now after she is done with those books." The Valkyrie smirked before nudging Erza with her elbow "The day you surpass her is still very far away, you now." The knight looked away, muttering something under her breath, but didn't show any displeasure after hearing that.

"Well, we will leave that for later, we shouldn't let them wait any longer." Natsu said, walked ahead and the girls quickly followed after him. It didn't take them long to see the escorting group, consisting of about a dozen devils, who were wearing dark color armors with dark crimson lines, covering the lower their face and the rest of their body in spiky armors, wielding weapons like swords, axes and spears in their hands.

The guards were standing orderly in two straight lines behind a beautiful (really cute?) young woman, with long, black hair tied into twin tails by two pink ribbons and bright blue eyes. She dressed in a dark green, long sleeves and high collar blouse, with pink bow and long black dress that went all the way down to her ankles.

A smile appeared on Serafall's face when she saw the emperor of Alvarez Empire and his guards approaching them from afar, and stepped forward to greet him, with a slight bow of her head.

"Your majesty." Following her example, the guards standing behind Serafall bowed their head as well "It's my honor to finally meet you in person." However, unlike the guards who were obvious of the unthinkable magic that came from the group of mage that was approaching them, Serafall was trying her best to keep her cool and composure, which in fact, something she was really good at thank to her job as the Maou of foreign affairs. It was perfectly clear that two out of four women weren't going to have the devils look down on them and Alvarez.

The ones with white hair and green hair didn't raise their magic power at all, but from Sirzechs' Bishop, she knew that they must be just as strong as the other two.

She could hardly imagine how powerful these mages, the shields of Spriggan could, could possibly be if they were serious, and these were only four of them.

But it was just a tip of the iceberg.

"Please raise your head, Serafall-san." Natsu said with a smile "We're all leaders of our respective Factions here. There is no need to bow your head to me."

Natsu Dragneel's magic power was beyond anything she could imagine. Serafall had fought in a war against, and alongside with extremely and overly powerful beings, Lucifer and someone that even stronger than him, Sirzechs to name a few, and yet she had never encountered someone with a power that could send chill down her spine simply by standing before her just like that.

' _W-what on Earth… in the name of Lucifer…._ ' Inside, Serafall was freaking out and she couldn't stop herself from taking a step back, nervously. " _What the hell is he?_ '

He wasn't even trying, and yet he was making her feel weak, so little, like a mere fly on his side. His very presence forced her to bow to him, or get down on her knees and show him her respect. Sirzechs and MacGregor had warned her about Natsu Dragneel and his power, but she didn't know it was going to be that overwhelmed. Sirzechs said he was suppressing a lot of his power when the two of them met for the first time, and he wasn't going to try to do so the next time, when he was going to go to the Underworld to visit them.

The Spriggan Emperor, Natsu Dragneel; The Queen of All Magic, Irene Belserion; the twelve most powerful mage in the ancient world, The Spriggan Twelve… and not to mention humongous armies with the numbers extended above 2,300,000 strong, which alone far surpassed theirs. It was terrifying to think about a situation where they had Alvarez as their enemy.

"Serafall-san, Serafall-san." Natsu clicked his finger in front of the Maou's face to gain her attention "Are you okay?"

"O-oh, yeah… what were you saying, Natsu-san?" Serafall blinked, and snapped back to the real world after losing to her train of thought.

"I said… you shouldn't bow your head to me like that, we're both leaders of our respective factions, after all." Natsu repeated with a smile "It's alright. You can call me anything you want."

"Oh, I see… then can I call you Natsu-chan?" Natsu raised his eyebrow in amusement, while his guards just looked at her like she was a strange creature, from a strange world "S-sorry, it's my habit…" she said with a nervous smile, but widened her eyes when Natsu started laughing.

"Don't worry Serafall-san, I heard everyone said Serafall Leviathan was cheerful and possesses a rather childlike personality, so it's really surprise me to see you so serious like that." His warm laughter made Serafall's nervousness ease down a little "Like I said, you can call me anything you want and act anyway you want, I don't really mind."

"Oh, then it's my honor."

"Everyone," He turned his head around a little to look at his guards "this is Serafall Leviathan. She is the Maou with the title of Leviathan, one of the four leaders of the Underworld. Serafall-dono, these are Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Brandish Myu and Dimaria Yesta. They're the members of the Spriggan Twelve, my most trusted guards."

"Greeting, Serafall-dono/sama!"

"The pleasure is all mine." Serafall greeted them back with a smile before turning her head to look at Natsu "It's time to go, Natsu-chan. Please follow me." The guards stepped to the sides, making a path for them to the elevator. As soon as the group was inside, Serafall picked out a card from her pocket and inserted it into an electronic panel.

 **PI**

There was an electric sound emitted from the panel, and everyone felt the elevator begin to move down.

"Where are we going, Serafall-dono? Aren't we going to catch the train?" Mira asked the older girl, out of curiosity "I thought we're going to catch one of the trains up there, or a magical one." She couldn't wait to see what the devils had in store for them.

"Oh, we're going to catch a train, of course." Serafall smiled "But we're going to catch that train at the secret platform underneath Shinjuku station. You know, it has to be a secret to normal human, we can't just have a magical train randomly appear in front of them like that."

"I almost forgot that we're no longer living in the world where magic is an everyday phenomenon," Mira muttered to Erza, who nodded but didn't say anything.

"We should really have something like this at the castle, don't you think Randi?" Dimaria asked, putting her hand on the wall of the elevator and felt its movement.

"Probably." The country demolisher nodded her head in agreement, one of the only times she agreed with Dimaria.

They kept descending for another minute until the elevator stopped. After the doors opened, Natsu let Serafall stepping out first before following behind her.

"Ara, this is impressive to say the least," Mira commented in awe while looking around the secret platform in amazement. The place was huge, bigger than any platform they had seen in their life. Following Serafall for a few more seconds, the group stopped in front of a large, dark color train. It came with a total of eleven carriages, which was a combination of luxury 5-star fabrics, polished woods and brass, as a whole making it an extremely high-class mean of transportation.

They walked inside the first train car, which was solely reserved for important figures like them. However, the immortal emperor decided to sit with his guards on the seat next to the window. Mira wanted to sit next to him, but Erza was faster and claimed her usual spot beside Natsu, so the demon had no choice but to seat with Dimaria and Brandish on the seat opposite from them. Serafall sat down on the chair to their left, and signaled one of the staff's members to inform the train driver that it's alright to go.

Soon the departure whistle sounded and the train began to move.

"It'll probably take us a few hours to arrive at the Underworld, so please feel free to make yourself comfortable." Serafall smiled to the girls "If you need anything, tell the staffs and they will get it for you."

"Great!" Mira said happily, clapping her hand together and turned to Natsu "Natsu-sama, is there anything…" but her smile dropped when he saw that Natsu had already fallen asleep, with one leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed together on his chest and his head leaned to the side, against the window.

"So… this is his way to deal with transportation?" Brandish asked curiously "Sleeping?" Serafall looked at them in interest but decided to remain silent for the time being.

"I don't think so…" Erza shook her head "He's completely fine inside that elevator, and you know how bad he used to be with something move like that. I think it's because he doesn't have much sleep lately." She snapped her head to Mira and gave the demon a hard glare.

"W-what?" Mira felt a little nervous under Erza's glare, and she understood why the scarlet haired Titania gave her that kind of look "Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything, did I?" but her words didn't get her best friend to stop glaring at her.

Feeling the tense atmosphere between, Serafall decided to speak up "It's really getting cold, do you need me to get him a blanket or increase the temperature?" she asked, raising her hand above her head, close to the air conditioner.

"He can't feel cold, so it's fine." Mira shook her head with a smile "But thank you, Serafall-sama." The cabin fell into silent when Natsu suddenly turned to the side and rested his head on Erza's shoulder, but only for a few seconds before he fell down to her lap.

Serafall's cheeks puffed out and had to use her hand to cover her mouth as she tried to hold her laughter in, because it was Erza's turn to be glared at, but not by one but both Dimaria and Mira girls, and got really uncomfortable and nervous at the current situation she was put in. It was quite obvious to her that all three girls were quite attracted to their superior, something she didn't feel surprised because Natsu Dragneel was quite charming, and not to mention powerful.

Brandish picked a tiny smartphone out of her coat's inner pocket, used her magic to enlarge it back to its original size, much to Serafall's surprise, and took a picture of Erza and Natsu together.

"What the hell is that?" Dimaria asked after she saw the flash of light.

"A smartphone, I bought it on the internet. It's pretty useful, actually." Brandish said, pressing the Facebook icon on the screen "I'm going to upload this onto my Facebook." Erza and Mira could only tilt their head to the side in confusion, especially Erza, but thought it wasn't something she should feel worry about.

"The Internet? Facebook? And you said I was talking nonsense."

"Mari," the country demolished turned her head to look at her best friend and gave her a blank look "you're too outdated."

Erza, meanwhile, breathed out a sigh in relief when everyone's attention was turned away from her and could finally enjoy the feeling of having her emperor rested his head on her lap, with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I guess old habit die hard." Mira said to her best friend before looking away, turning her attention to the sight outside of the window and gasping in awe when the Underworld finally came into view "A-amazing…" Erza and the other two turned their head to look at the home of the Devils and Fallen Angels, and soon found themselves gasping and widening their eyes in amazement.

"What can I say?" Serafall asked with a smile "Welcome to the Underworld, everyone."

"The sky's color, is it normal?" Dimaria turned her head around to ask Serafall, who nodded her head before saying:

"Yes, the sky is originally purple during both the day and night but we adjusted the flow of time to match it in the human world for the sake of the reincarnated Devils." She explained "We also created an artificial moon using demonic powers and made the night's darkness the same with the human world."

"And what is that?" Brandish asked, pointing her hand to what appeared to be a large floating island in the sky, after taking some pictures of it "A floating island?"

"Oh, that is Agreas city." Serafall informed, "It's a very popular tourist resort."

"A resort?" Brandish's eyes shone after hearing that.

"It is also the place that controls the flow of the air in the Underworld. It was being maintained by the servants of Ajuka-chan, the current Beelzebub."

"It's so amazing." Mira smiled "It's too bad that Natsu-sama won't be able to see all these."

"He's been here before, remember?" Erza spoke up before remembering something "Which remind me. Serafall-dono, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Erza-chan."

"Do you know Grayfia-san's mother?" Erza asked, looking at her fellow Spriggan's guards "What was her name again? Silfia?"

"Ah, yes, Silfia Lucifuge… She was Lucifer's personal assistant." Serafall nodded her head "I have only met her twice before, but I know that she was a very brave and strong woman, known for her power and wisdom." The smile then disappeared from her face "However, like the other members of Lucifuge Clan, she followed the law of the Lucifuge Clan and was extremely loyal to Lucifer, as well as the members of his clan. She died protecting her master from our main force."

"What about her daughter, Grayfia? Isn't she a Lucifuge too?"

"Yes, like her mother, Grayfia-chan was originally from the Old Satan Faction that opposed the Anti-Satan Faction. During the Great War, she stood in the front lines as one of the most powerful Devils." Serafall said "However, she soon saw the wrongs in the old way of devils, realizing that if they kept fighting, devils would meet their end soon. Grayfia-chan decided to change side and fought with us, against her family and the clan she sworn to serve with her life, for the sake of our kind." The female Maou leaned back "After the war, she became Sirzechs-chan's servant to honor her family, and now she serves as the head maid of the Gremory Clan."

As Serafall the stories of Grayfia and her mother to the girls, they didn't realize that Natsu was fully awake, and was listening to the stories as well. His hands tightened into fists when he heard about Silfia's death, and clenched his eyes tightly to keep his emotions from getting a better of himself.

Natsu had many regrets; not being able to stop his brother sooner before he hurt too many members of his family, was one of them.

' _I'm sorry… Silfia…_ '

But the decision he made that day, the choice he made and the words he said to Silfia… he would forever regret it, more than anything else.

If only he had made a different choice…

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: There done! Another chapter for you my fans and all the readers out there, so I hope you all enjoy it thoroughly! This chapter should be longer but I decided to end it like that and leave the arriving scene to the next chapter, which I promise to be longer.**_

 _ **Erza, Mira, Brandish and Dimaria. I hope you are happy with my choices. I know some will feel curious and wonder why Natsu didn't bring any male members of his Spriggan Twelve with him, don't worry, there's a reason behind it and it will be explained in the next chapter and chapters.**_

 _ **This chapter showed exactly how powerful Natsu currently is, and you can say that he's currently one of the top ten strongest beings in the world.**_

 _ **But this story isn't all about fighting… yet, so we won't be able to see Natsu in action much in a really long time. His guards, however, definitely will and I will definitely show how powerful they are compared to the current powerful figures in the DxD world.**_

 _ **I also altered Grayfia's background a bit. In this story, she didn't fall in love with Sirzechs and changed side because of that. She chose to do so after realizing the wrongs in the way of the old devils.**_

 _ **Her mother, Silfia was also mentioned at the end of this chapter, and what is her relationship with Natsu to make him feel and react that way after hearing about her death? What did he say to her? What was his decision?**_

 _ **All will be unfolded in the future chapters.**_

 _ **You know what is going to happen in the next chapter, Natsu, and his guards arrive in the Underworld and spent the first few days there, but I will also show some Irene scene time at Kyoto, and something that is really interesting is going to be revealed as well.**_

 _ **Wanna bet who is going to be the first stupid devil?**_

 _ **Just kidding, READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Keep the reviews coming and I will definitely update new chapters sooner than usual.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

* * *

 _ **P/S: I'm looking for a Beta-reader to clean up the mess of grammar errors in the first ten chapters of my story. Anyone that is willing to help, please PM me or leave me a review.**_


	12. Meeting the devils

_**Summary: Eons after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kingdom of Magic finally returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his lost brother, to be a king better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raises Alvarez to its own glory, at the same time faces against threats from the supernatural world to protect his family, his empire. [NatsuxHarem]**_

 _ **Harem:**_ _**Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Minerva Orlando, Wendy Marvel, Ultear Milkovich, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta and Eileen Belserion… Grayfia Lucifuge, Gabriel, Yasaka, Serafall and Kuroka.**_

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Meeting the devils**_

"U…waah… there… there are so many devils here." Asia Argento, a newly reincarnated devil, Rias Gremory's servant, said in both amazement and nervousness while turning her head around to look at the crowd of devils that were currently standing inside platform twenty-four of Lilith's railway station. Beside her, the boy who was the holder of the legendary Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, Issei Hyoudou was having the same expression, since it was the first time both of them had been at the Underworld, and had seen that the other high-class, and low-class devils aside from Rias and the fellow members of her peerage.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time." Rias spoke up, turning her head to look at her servants "No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. The last thing we need right now is us being the ones who make the devil race look bad in Alvarez delegation's eyes." Issei and Asia nodded their head nervously after hearing that "All the devils here are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form, got it?"

"But… is it alright to leave our training like that, Buchou?" Issei asked, "We only have three days left to the Rating Game against that bastard Raiser, and…"

"It's alright Ise." Rias shook her head "This matter is more important. As the sister of Maou and the heiress of the Gremory Clan, I have to be here to welcome Alvarez's delegation. Plus, it'll only take a few hours, we will return to training as soon as possible." Akeno and the others nodded their head, but before any of them could say anything, an arrogant voice could be heard.

"It's not going to change anything, Rias." It was Raiser Phenex, accompanied by his Queen Yubelluna and his sister, the last child of Phenex family Raven Phenex.

"Raiser." The crimson haired young woman greeted him with a displeased tone, while Yubelluna and Raven bowed their head to greet their master's, brother's fiancé "I don't know that the younger son like you is invited to this special event." As much as it displeased him, the arrogant smile never left Raiser's face.

"That's the fun thing, Rias. I'm invited because I'm your fiancé. Marry you and I will lead Gremory Clan alongside my beautiful wife. I will also become Sirzechs Lucifer-sama's brother in law." Rias' servants, especially Issei, glared at him "So of course, I'm invited… no, I have to say that I must be here. So let's attend this together." Raiser reached her hand out and grabbed Rias wrist, trying to pull her toward him.

"Like I said the last time we met, Raiser." Rias glared at him and shook his hand away "I will defeat you and end this marriage engagement, for good." It was an intense atmosphere between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex, who were looking into each other's eyes but the former wasn't showing any friendly intend to her fiancé, to the point many devils who were standing around them could notice it and decided to step back.

"Is there any problem here?" However, a young devil decided to step in and stopped the argument could get any worse than it currently was. He was a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He was very tall, taller than most devils and had a muscular build, showing the result of the extreme training he has done.

"Sairaorg!" Rias turned her head to look at him in surprise. Sairaorg Bael was her cousin, the next heir of Bael clan and the current most powerful young devil of the devils faction. He was walking toward them with Kuisha Abaddon, his Queen, a beautiful girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"It's been awhile, Rias." Sairaorg greeted his cousin with a grin, while Kuisha bowed her head at both high-class devils of two of the most powerful families of the Underworld.

"Sairaorg Bael." Raiser nodded his head at the heir of Bael, but it was clear that he wasn't pleased by the man's presence "Fancy seeing you here, with your beautiful Queen, of course." He glanced at Kuisha.

"I will ask again, is there any problem here?" Sairaorg asked, keeping his voice completely normal.

"Of course not." Raiser shrugged "I was just having a conversation with my future wife, wasn't that right, dear."

"Last time I check, Raiser." Sairaorg spoke up before Rias could open her mouth to speak anything "There is a match to decide that, and you need to win it to make it happen." He said "You of all people should know that anything can happen in a battle, especially when one side decides to look down on their opponent."

"You said it like they have any chance to win this match." The third son of Phenex family laughed.

"Anything can happen like he said." Sona Sitri, a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, said and approached the group of devils.

"Sona."

"Sona-san."

Realizing that he was at a disadvantage, Raiser wisely retreated.

"I will see you in three days, Rias." He said before walking away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Never like that guy." Sairaorg chuckled "His ego is too big, even for a high-class devil." He patted his cousin on the shoulder "Promise me that you're going to come out with the win because I won't like at all it if you lose to him."

"I was able to end my marriage engagement, Rias." Sona smiled at her rival "I don't expect you to do anything less than that. Despite your disadvantages in the upcoming match, I hope you will come out with the win."

"You know me, Sona, Sairaorg." The crimson heiress smiled confidently "I and my cute servants will win this match."

"Anyway…" Sairaorg then looked around before turning his head back to look at her "I heard that you… sneaked onto the boat Sirzechs-sama used to come to Alvarez." Rias chuckled nervously while running her hand through her hand "So, did you meet the Emperor?"

"How was he like?" Sona followed, also curious about the ruler of Alvarez Empire.

"I don't… really want to bust the bubble but, yeah I did meet him and some members of a group called the Spriggan Twelve, the twelve most powerful mages of Alvarez Empire. About the Emperor, you'll be really surprised when you see him. It's scary, really, because he looked no older than any of us and yet he's already the king of an empire like that."

"Yeah, I heard that from my father." Sairaorg nodded "He is an immortal, but that's all I know about him."

"Do any of you guys feel curious?" Rias asked "I mean… he brought an entire continent roughly the size of Asia back to the surface, and yet we had never found any traces of a land like that under the sea."

"Also, how did he keep his empire in the same state in such a long time like that?" Sona continued after her rival "Look at its nature, also the people."

"It's full of mystery, isn't it?"

The voice belonged to none other than Sirzechs hung, who had just arrived with his Queen, peerage and the other two members of the Yondai Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus. The devils immediately bowed their head to give their respectful greeting to their rulers.

"Please raise your head." Sirzechs said with a smile "It's time. They're almost here." Everyone turned their head around and looked up when they heard the loud whistle of a train, which was coming toward them from the sky. The devils quickly gathered up, with the clan heads standing in the front and their servants lining up behind them, fixing their clothes and readying to welcome the delegation of Alvarez Empire.

The train touched down on the railway and its speed gradually slowed down and eventually stopped. Sirzechs and Grayfia stepped forward when the door was opened and Serafall Leviathan stepped out, waving her hand to the group of devils.

Following right behind her were none other than Natsu Dragneel and his shields of Spriggan. Fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired, and an orchestra band began to play simultaneously. A soldier who rode on top of a griffin flew in the sky above, and waved a gigantic flag with the words ' _Welcome to Underworld, Alvarez_ ' above his head.

"Where is the emperor?" Rias heard Raiser asking, and couldn't stop herself from smirking "Shouldn't he be the one who step out first?" he was quickly silenced by his brother, Ruval, the heir of Phenex Household.

"Natsu-san." Sirzechs spoke up with a smile and shook hand with the emperor, letting everyone know that he was indeed the Emperor of Alvarez Empire, leaving many devils who shared the same thought as Raiser gasped in shock "I'm so glad to meet you again." The devils began to clap their hands simultaneously while Natsu greeted the other Satans; many still couldn't believe that the young man with pink hair was the Emperor of Alvarez Empire.

"Me too Sirzechs-san." Natsu smiled with a nod of his head, shaking the leader of the Maou Faction's hand "Me too." He then turned to look at Grayfia "Hello Grayfia, have you been doing well?"

"Yes, Natsu-sama." The maid bowed her head with a soft smile "Thank you."

"Did you enjoy the trip, Natsu-san?"

"Of course, I did." Natsu said before turning his head around, making a gesture with his hand toward his little group "These are my guards. You remember Erza and Mira? The other two are Brandish Myu and Dimaria Yesta. They will be the ones who accompany me on this trip."

"Ah yes, of course." Sirzechs smiled "It's my pleasure to welcome you all to the Underworld." He made a gasp in surprise when Brandish raised her phone and took a picture of him with Natsu "Oh."

"For my Facebook account." She said and turned to the group of the devil to take pictures of them "There are so many devils here…" And many of them were looking at her, and her friends, but especially Brandish, with lust in their eyes. It couldn't help that her clothes were so revealing and did nothing to hide her incredible attractive figure.

"I must say, Sirzechs-san, it's quite a welcome party you have here." Natsu said, turning his head to look at the group of devils, he then noticed a couple of devils with red hair "Oh, and that must be Rias, your sister, and your family."

"Ah yes." Sirzechs led Natsu to his family so he could introduce them "These are my father and mother, Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, and of course, you've already known my sister, Rias." The emperor shook hand with Lord Gremory.

"Welcome to the Underworld, your majesty," Zeoticus said with a smile.

"Please, it's my pleasure to come back to this place once again, and I must say that I like it a lot more than before." Natsu said "Your son is doing a very good job at rebuilding your world. You and lady Gremory must be very proud of him."

"Yes, we are, your majesty." Lord Gremory said and his wife nodded her head in agreement.

Natsu's attention then shifted to Rias, and he smiled at her.

"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves last time we met, Rias."

"Yes, your majesty." Rias smiled and lowered her head at Natsu "My name is Rias Gremory, the next heir of Gre..."

"You can leave it at Rias Gremory." Natsu said, interrupting her "It's important to take your duty seriously, yes, but you're still young and a young woman should enjoy the time of her youth more than anything." His words made Rias widen her eyes in surprise, but she smiled nonetheless.

"I will remember that to my heart, your majesty." Rias smiled brightly "Thank you" and lowered her head once again and took a few steps back, allowing the other devils to come and greet Natsu, but not before she smiled and made a peace sign when Brandish turned her phone to take a picture of her.

The next group of devil who stepped forward to greet the emperor of Alvarez was from Bael Household, the highest-ranking clan amongst the seventy-two Pillars and held the rank of Great King. Lord Bael, a middle-aged looking man with short black hair and purple eyes, walked to the front and lowered his head to Natsu.

"I'm the head of Bael Clan, ranked Great King, Auel Bael." He then shook hand with Natsu, while Sairaorg stood behind his father "It's my honor to finally meet you, your majesty." Unlike Lord Gremory, his voice was calm and almost emotionless, as he wasn't pleased when the Gremory was the clan who was greeted first, while they were the one who had the higher ranking.

Natsu gave the man a nod before turning his attention to Sairaorg "You must be Sairaorg Bael."

"You know me, your majesty?" the strongest youth asked in surprise.

"Of course, I keep my eyes on promised young talent like you from all over the world, after all?" Natsu nodded his head with a smile "A young man who failed to inherit the Bael's trademark Power of Destruction, shunned and scorned by his own family, including his own father." He kept speaking, completely ignored the face the members of the Bael Household were making "However, you were able to overcome your disadvantages, proved everyone wrong and became the strongest young devil." He finished with a smile "And for that, Sairaorg, you have earned my respect."

"It's truly my honor to be praised by someone like you, your majesty." The young devil smiled with a nod of his head, shaking Natsu's hand "Thank you."

"I also know about your mother's condition, Sairaorg." Natsu said and Sairaorg widened his eyes in surprise, getting even more surprised than before "If you have the time, bring her to Alvarez. Among the shields of Spriggan, there's a young woman named Wendy Marvell, and she's the best healer I know. I believe she can do something to help your mother."

"I… I really don't know what to say." Sairaorg said gratefully before bowing his head low "Thank you, your majesty. Thank you! I'm forever in your debt."

"Don't worry, young man." Natsu smiled "Keep doing what you're doing right now, even though I have no authority over you, it's all I ask."

"I definitely will, your majesty." Sairaorg grinned.

"It's almost midday, Natsu-san." Sirzechs spoke to Natsu "How about we have lunch first?"

"Of course, please, lead the way, Sirzechs-san." Natsu nodded his head and followed the Maou to the horse-drawn carriages, but suddenly stopped and looked to the side.

"What's wrong, Natsu-sama?" Mira asked curiously.

"Nothing…" the Spriggan Emperor shook his head before keeping on walking "There's a devil smells like a cat somewhere around here, almost make me believe that Carla was here."

Unknown to them all, on the rooftop of a nearby building, a woman was lying on her front, her head resting on her arms that folded together, looking at the scene below with a smile on her face. By changing the flow of ki, she was able to hide from the other devils, even the Maou and the delegation of Alvarez.

"So, that's the Spriggan Emperor, nya~?" she licked her lips before licking the back of her hand as well, similar to a cat "How cute, nya~."

Most of the delegation of Alvarez Empire, at least…

 _Line Break_

[ **Meanwhile- At Kyoto** ]

"Juliet, stop messing around." On one of the crowd streets of Kyoto city, a stern voice was heard "Lady Irene is going to be late for the meeting with the Youkai leader if you keep fooling around like this." The one, who said that, was a youthful woman with a slim figure and sharp eyes. She had dark-colored hair that hanged over her face and leaned partially to the right side of her face while having two separate strands on both sides of her face. She donned a light-colored bandanna with lined design and a crescent moon-shaped hair ornament on the back of her head. She also wore a zebra-patterned cloak with a crescent moon design on the back. It exposed the dark-colored full body suit she wore, noted to have net-shaped designs on the sides and on the forearms. There were various line borders that separated the two, coming in straight and curved patterns.

"Eh~, so cute~." Ignoring her partner's words, the young woman whose name Juliet kept staring at the cute stuffed animals from a nearby shop "Heine, do you think that Lady Irene will get one for me?" Juliet Sun was also a youthful woman, but with a childlike figure, unlike her partner. She had light-colored hair in short pigtails that were held up with dark-colored bows, with straight-cut bangs hanging slightly over her face. She was wearing a light-colored coat that ended in a skirt with frills at the end and having various straps over its surface. She also wore fur-lined snow boots.

Their overwhelmed beauties were drawing a lot of attention from the citizens of Kyoto that were walking on the same street at them, but not as much as the attentions they were giving to their mistress, Irene Belserion, who was standing a few feet away from them, with her hand on her womanly hip. Unlike when she first arrived in Kyoto three days ago, Irene wasn't wearing her usual witch's garb that day. She dressed herself up in a black, female business suit which she bought yesterday. The outfit did nothing to hide her amazing figure, and since she didn't bother to button the last three button of the white shirt she wore underneath, giving a lot of view to her luxurious breasts and no man could stop themselves from staring and drooling in lust.

A smile appeared on Irene's face when she saw the way her underling was looking at the stuffed animal, and she picked up a rock from the ground and changed it into a perfect copy of one of the massive teddy bears from that shop. Many people gasped when they saw what she just did, but their eyes suddenly became blank and looked away as if nothing had happened.

"Here you go." She said with a smile, giving her 'daughter' the stuffed animal.

"Lady Irene!" Tears swelled up in Juliet's eyes, while Heine could only sigh in disappointment while shaking her head "Thank you!" She cried, and hugged the taller woman tightly around her waist before giving the teddy bear the same tight embrace.

"You're spoiling her way too much, Lady Irene," Heine commented as the three of them kept on walking forward, heading to a specific mansion in the older district of the town, the inner Capital.

"Don't worry, it is fine." Irene shook her head with a smile. Irene was supposed to meet Yasaka as soon as she arrived at Kyoto, but before she could do it the Kyuubi's assistant came to inform Irene that her mistress was unable to meet her at the moment because she needed to take care of an important matter first. Apparently, something had happened and only the current leader of Japanese Youkai herself could handle it.

Irene had no problem waiting for a couple of days, as it gave her time to explore the human world of the new era, particularly Kyoto and mostly Japan itself, as much as she wanted to. Last night, Yasaka's assistant came to Irene's hotel and let her know that the problem had been taken care of and Yasaka could finally meet the prime minister of Alvarez Empire.

When they were about to enter the area, Inari, Yasaka's personal assistant, appeared with a small pop and bowed her head to greet them.

"Irene-sama, welcome to the Inner Capital." She greeted them with a smile before saying "Please, follow me. Yasaka-sama is expecting you."

"Please, lead the way." The scarlet haired woman nodded and walked into the home of Youkai, with ancient houses stood in line, and strange creatures revealed their faces from the doors, windows, and passageways.

"Eh… so creepy!" Juliet said nervously while hiding behind Heine when many creepy-looking Youkai decided to come out of their house to warmly greet them "It's like one of Mirajane-sama's pranks of revenge all over again."

"Wooshashshasha!"

"KYAAA!" Juliet screamed out in horror and Heine immediately took a fighting stance when one of the lanterns suddenly showed eyes and a mouth and began laughing "Stay away!" she screamed, throwing a glob of goo toward the Youkai, but it dodged and flew away. Unlike her underlings, Irene didn't even flinch when the demon lantern decided to scare them.

"My deepest apologies." Inari spoke up "The Youkai here loves to play pranks... Though I suppose none of them are able to pose a threat to you all..."

"This area is where all Youkai live?" Irene asked while looking around.

"Yes and no, Irene-sama." The fox girl answered "We call this place the 'back streets' or the 'Inner Capital' and other names. But of course, just like the human, there are those who live out there on the surface of Kyoto, but most of our kind lives here."

"I see…"

"Ah, here we are." They stopped in front of a mansion that was giving off an ancient majesty. Following Inari's instruction, the three of them removed their shoes and walked into the place barefoot. It didn't take them long to get to the room where the leader of Youkai Faction was waiting for them.

Kneeling traditionally on the wooden floor, dressed in a shrine maiden attire, was an extremely beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, golden blonde hair with several long bangs framing her face, and matching eyes. Like her personal assistant, as a fox Youkai, she had a pair of fox ears on the top of her head, but instead of one, she possessed a total of nine, golden tails.

However, Yasaka wasn't the only one kneeling there and waiting for them, because there was a little girl looked almost like a younger and smaller version of her mother sitting on the mattress next to her, dressed in the traditional Miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori featured a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

Irene's eyes snapped wide open in surprise when she felt the magic inside Kunou.

She had never felt that much surprise since the day she found out about Erza.

"Aw~, she is so cute!" Juliet cooed excitedly while looking at the young Kitsune Youkai, and even Heine had to agree with that.

"Hello." Irene greeted Yasaka with a smile, lowering her head just a little before introducing herself "My name is Irene Belserion. I'm the prime minister of Alvarez Empire and these are my subordinates, Juliet Sun and Heine Lunasea. It's our pleasure to finally meet you, Yasaka-san."

"I should have met earlier, Irene-san." Yasaka said, "Please, have a seat." The fox woman made a gesture toward the spots before her with a small smile "Please accept my sincere apologies for making you wait." She then bowed her head, with both hands on the ground.

"Ah, please don't worry about that. There's no need for you to bow, Yasaka-san." Irene shook her head with a smile before turning her attention to the blonde haired little girl "Who's the little girl? Is she your daughter?"

"Yes, she is my beloved daughter." Kunou bowed her head at Irene while Yasaka was introducing her to the older woman.

"How do you do, my name is Kunou."

"Ara, she is such a cute little girl, isn't she?" Irene made a soft giggle, covering her mouth with the back of her hand "So you raise her on your own, Yasaka-san?"

"Yes." Yasaka smiled softly, running her hand through her daughter's hair "Anyway, Irene-san, can I ask what business do your country want with us Youkai? His majesty only told me about your arrival in his letter. I believe that you will be the one who say it to me?"

"Yasaka-san, have you ever met Emperor Spriggan, his majesty before? I mean, in person." Yasaka widened her eyes slightly at that, before shaking her head, making a mysterious smile cross Irene's lips before she continued "His brother was the founder of Alvarez Empire, and after he passed away without an heir, his younger brother was the only one that could take his throne and became the Spriggan Emperor. During the first two years, he did it because we forced him to. His majesty was a powerful warrior, but never a born leader for something as big as a country. However, unlike his brother who compared running the empire akin to playing a strategy game, treating us merely as Pawns, Natsu Dragneel viewed his country as his family, and treated us with kindness."

"He made a promise with his brother, to become a king better than he ever was. However, the more he grew up, the more he realized that he could never become the leader his brother wished him to be. He was too hard-head, too stubborn, and wasn't capable of making hard decision for the greater good. So, he decided to leave for a while, to learn to become a proper ruler. However, because he's immortal, he will live forever while his family, the ones he cares about, will soon disappear from this world. He didn't want that to happen while he was gone, so he put the entire continent under the sea, using an extremely powerful barrier magic to keep us from getting affected by time. Many, many years later, two months ago, he returned to his empire and brought it back to the world. From a boy, he became a man, even I, one of his closest courtiers, was surprised that he was able to become such an amazing leader. But I guess it's something expectable after traveling around the world for more than one million years."

"As you can see, Yasaka-san, he only wants the best for us. He's willing to become an ally with the devils and fallen angels, the two species that are constantly fighting against each other, in order to help his empire catching up to the current world, and stop conflicts between them. We indeed have enough force to return any attacks, but war is the last thing his majesty wants. However, our alliances are just temporary, because Alvarez was a tight situation and his majesty had a very little choice back then when Azazel brought an entire fleet of warships to Arakitashia…"

"And so, in order to prevent Grigori from trying something like that again, his majesty wants to increase the power of his country, by allying with as many factions as possible." Yasaka said with a nod of her head "I can understand that he won't want Azazel to try, or even think about trying something like that next time."

"Allies or not, his majesty doesn't trust any of them. He's fully aware of their nature, and while the younger generations, especially the leaders, are all peace-loving individuals, but the others…" Yasaka sighed "I guess you have already known how the rest is."

"Yes, we're never at war with the devil or fallen angel, but we're never on friendly terms with them." Yasaka explained "Nearly ten years ago, a young Nekoshou called Kuroka became the servant of a high-class devil, but a year after that, she became a stray devil after killing her master, with the devil council assuming that she was drunk with her own power. She became one of the Underworld's most wanted criminal, with an extremely high bounty on her head." The Kyuubi sighed "However, I'm extremely disappointed when the devils sentenced her little sister to death by the devils, hoping to prevent an incident like that from happening all over again. Can you believe it? They sentenced a young and innocent girl to death because they were afraid that she might become too powerful to control" Irene shook her head, but didn't say anything "If it wasn't for Sirzechs Lucifer who interfered and put the young Nekoshou under his sister's care, I would have to make the hard decision to save her."

"Is it safe for me to assume that your relationship with them has gone downhill since then?"

"You're right, Irene-san. Think about it. They were more than willing to kill a young, innocent girl. What stop them from considering us a threat to their existence?" Yasaka said with a hard tone "I have to protect my people, Irene-san. The only reason I chose to leave Kuroka's fate in the devils' hand was because I didn't want the situation to get any worse."

"So, what do you say, Yasaka-san?" Irene asked "Are you willing to gain an alliance with Alvarez? His majesty is willing to have a permanent alliance with you and your people, unlike the ones he has with the devils and fallen angels. I can also speak on the behalf of my emperor that you won't be disappointed." The Scarlet Despair offered her hand forward, and Yasaka looked at it for a moment before nodding her head with a smile.

"I'm actually in no condition to choose otherwise, aren't I?" Yasaka shook hand with Irene "Tell his majesty that the Youkai is with him, and hope that he will help us in our time of need."

"He will." Irene nodded before smiling again "In fact, I'm sure that he will be more than willing to help you... especially you, young one." Those last words were given to Kunou, much to her surprise.

"What do you mean, Irene-sama?" she asked curiously.

"You will soon find out, little one." The prime minister of Alvarez winked before returning her attention to her mother "His majesty is currently on the trip to the Underworld, but when he's back, I'm sure that he will be more than happy to meet you, Yasaka-san."

"I'm afraid that I can leave the city for a very long time, Irene-san."

"Ah yes, you don't have to worry about that, Yasaka-san." Irene shook her head, causing Yasaka to widen her eyes in surprise "There's a reason he chose me to come to your territory, you know."

The nine-tailed fox could only look at Irene in curiosity.

* * *

 **End of chapter 11**

* * *

 **Yagami's Note: Alright guys! Have to end this chapter here! Hope you enjoy this chapter and Natsu's arrival at the Underworld.**

 **There's nothing much I want to say in this chapter, but I hope you're able to get the hints for the answer for all the questions I have been putting up lately. Next chapter, I will let Natsu exploring more of the Underworld, meet more devils and also bond with his beautiful guards as well.**

 **I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story, please PM me if you're interested in helping me with the grammar.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**


	13. Annoucement of new story

_**Summary: Eons after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kingdom of Magic finally returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his lost brother, to be a king better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raises Alvarez to its own glory, at the same time faces against threats from the supernatural world to protect his family, his empire. [NatsuxHarem]**_

 _ **Harem for now: Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Minerva Orlando, Wendy Marvel, Ultear Milkovich, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta and Eileen Belserion…**_

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Announcement**_

"You're in deep trouble, your majesty."

Were the first few words Irene Belserion, the woman who became his third most trusted subordinate, had for him after she greeted him respectfully from the other side of the communication magic circle. It was the night after his arrival at the Underworld, Natsu and his guards were currently staying at a hotel in Lilith Capital, not too far away from the main residence of Lucifer. They were given their own room, and as soon as he was inside his, Natsu contacted Irene to ask about her meeting with Kyoto Youkai's leader, Yasaka.

It was the morning after the day he arrived at the Underworld. Yesterday was an eventful day, to say the least. It took him the entire afternoon to greet every single clan head of their respective clan and their successors, as well as some of the most important figures of the Devil Faction, like the Rating Game Champion, Diehauser Belial. Sirzechs and Serafall's hospitality amazed Erza and the others, but they told him they didn't like some of the devils they met, especially the ones that stared at them lustfully. It would seem that he needed to ask them to change into something more decent before unnecessary trouble could appear.

"I don't think I understand what you're trying to imply, Irene," Natsu replied stoically, but the woman who was known as the Scarlet Despair wasn't someone who would easily flinch or feel uneasy by the way her emperor was looking at her.

"Ara, are you really saying you have no idea what I am talking about? Or are you trying to act like it?" Irene smiled mysteriously "You couldn't possibly think that I could not recognize Yasaka's daughter's magical signature, could you?" Natsu's expression softened after that and he looked away slightly. It was not because he was trying to avoid Irene's eyes, but because he had nothing to say "Ah…" the red head woman made a smile of realization "You know all this time, don't you?"

"How is Yasaka, Irene?" He asked.

"Oh… I don't know, is heartbroken the right word?"

"Be serious." Natsu interrupted, with a firm tone.

"She's doing fine, I suppose."

"And Kunou?"

"She's a lively girl, but she takes after her mother more than you." Irene nodded her head with a smile and Natsu smiled softly after hearing that from his prime minister. Seeing that Natsu was lost in his own memories, Irene decided to continue "Everything is doing fine over here, your majesty. Because she is the center of the city, Yasaka cannot leave Kyoto for long, but with my help, soon she'll be able to come meet you herself."

"I see, I'm glad to hear that. I know I can leave this in your capable hand." Natsu smiled and Irene lowered her head a little with a small smile "Also, please don't tell Yasaka about me just yet. I would like to say that to her myself. Is that alright?" It was something Natsu knew he should better do it himself. It didn't take a genius to know that Yasaka wasn't going to react happily when she met him again, but she got every right to be angry at him after everything that happened.

"Yes, your majesty. It's your decision to make." She couldn't agree more. Before Natsu could say anything more, she decided to ask "How's Erza doing?"

"She's doing fine, performing her duty as my bodyguard well," Natsu answered, smiling.

"I see…" Irene smiled "Please take care of…"

"Um… Natsu-sama…"

Irene was interrupted by a soft whisper and widened her eyes slightly when she saw a pair of slender hands appeared behind Natsu, outstretching.

"Sigh…"

An amused smile crossed her lips when she saw Mirajane Strauss, the demon of Alvarez Empire, slowly sitting up from her position behind Natsu. The thin cover fell from her chest, revealing her naked body. Mira yawned before looking at Natsu, blinking a couple of times to clear her vision.

"Good…"

"Ara, am I interrupt anything?" Mira's eyes shot wide open when she heard Irene's voice before seeing the Scarlet Despair on the communication magic circle floating above the ground in front of Natsu "Tell me Mirajane, it's quite a night with the emperor, wasn't it?" From the way she was saying that, Natsu could tell his minister wasn't teasing, but trying to do something else.

"Lady Irene!" Mira squealed in surprise and quickly covered herself with the cover, which she held close to her chest "G-Good morning."

"Don't try to cover yourself, we're both women here." Irene closed her eyes and said with a small smile "Plus, I don't think his majesty will be pleased if you keep your body from his eyes…"

"That's quite enough, Irene." Natsu decided to speak up, saying that with a perfectly calm tone "Keep working on your current task and bring Yasaka to Alvarez. I will return to the capital in three days so I expect you to be there to greet me when I'm back." He might not be the best kind of leader who could see through anything, but after a year of getting to know her, he knew Irene Belserion better than anyone. She was someone that should be kept in line all the time, and while she showed more loyalty to him than to his brother, the first king of Alvarez, Irene had never hesitated to show him that she was someone who would do whatever she want to do, or say whatever she want to say… with, or without his permission.

"You can leave everything in my capable hand, your majesty." Irene turned her eyes to look at him and smiled "I will see you in three days. In the meantime, please do not get distracted." And with that, the connection was ended.

"What a scary woman!" Mira commented after Natsu had turned around to look at her.

"She is." The fire dragon slayer nodded his head "But her strength and wisdom are undeniable. Without Irene, I would never be able to become the man I am now."

"But still…" Mira shuddered at the thought of Irene Belserion. Nervousness was something she still felt whenever she was around Irene Belserion. She still remembered the day Irene mercilessly tortured her and said many cruel, sadistic things simply because it was her habits. Sure, they were in the middle of a war and Mira just crushed her underlings, but doing something like that just for the fun of it, surely someone with a normal mindscape would never do such thing "I still can't believe Erza can get along well with her, Natsu-sama."

"They're family… like we all are." The dragon emperor smiled, putting a hand on Mira's cheek "Also Mira, you don't have to react like that when people see the two of us together. It's not a secret between us anymore… and I'm sure that they will understand if I decide to form a more intimate relationship with one of my closest subordinates."

"Natsu-sama…" Mira smiled softly and leaned in closer to kiss him softly on the lips "It's still pretty early… so do you want me to… you know…" Mira said, giving him a seductive smile and dropped the cover to give Natsu a full view of her naked body, something he had gotten his hand on every corner over the year.

"As tempting as it sounds, I don't think we have any more time for that." Natsu chuckled when he saw the pout on her face "Get dress and go wake the others up for me." Mira sighed and nodded her head as Natsu stood up and grabbed his scarf, which he then put it around his neck "We'll leave in thirty minutes."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: It's been a while everyone since my last updates to this story everyone. Two months and two days… it's a long and unnecessary delay don't you think?**_

 _ **Anyway, while I hope you all like this (short) chapter, I have to announce that after this chapter, this story will be put on hold, or on Hiatus for the time being. It's sad that I have to do this, but currently there are many issues that keep me from continuing this story, and every time I tried to write, I keep meet the same dead-end. I don't want to put a blank note for you guys after all this time, so I bring all that I have been able to write all this time up and make it a side chapter.**_

 _ **Many readers have pointed it out, but the biggest issue is the timeline. Yes, the timeline is a bit strange because as far as I research on this, the supernatural world has been around since the beginning of time, so there's no way they are going to not know anything about Alvarez and the Magical world. I changed the timeline three times, from thousand years to million years and then to eons, but no matter how I tried, I was unable to find a proper solution for this problem.**_

 _ **The second issue, is the size of Alvarez Empire. In the reviews, Ahosei is right… Alvarez is massive, so the ocean territory on Earth is definitely reduced to accommodate Arakitashia. It's pure physic, so at first I thought… fuck Physic! This is a fucking anime… but after thinking deeply about it, I can't help but think that it will be a major problem in this story.**_

 _ **The third issue, I don't think this is an issue at all, but I'm currently meeting a dead end in story's plot. I have no idea what to write next, every time I came up with one I meet a huge dead end… and so on…**_

 _ **That being said, I will say it again: This story will be put on hold until further notice, which mean it will be continued in the future, I just don't want you guys, all of my fans and followers of me and my stories, to wait and wait and wait and then be disappointed because there's no update at all. I will come back to this story later in the future, after rethinking about the plot and all that. I promised.**_

 _ **As you can see, my main fandom on this site is Naruto. But recently, since Naruto has ended and Fairy Tal is at its climax, I have a lot of inspiration to write some Fairy Tail story… but I'm afraid that I will meet a dead end like this story of mine.**_

 _ **So, in order to keep my new Fairy Tail from meeting the same end, I would also like to announce that I will start accepting challenges. Any challenges that you have in mind for Fairy Tail story or Fairy Tail High School DxD story… send it to me and I will choose the best challenge (in my opinion of course) to write a new story of mine. The other stories of mine are great, but I think I need to spread my influence to Fairy Tail fandom as well.**_

 _ **This new story will keep me busy with and from forgetting Fairy Tail storyline and all that.**_

 _ **Send me the your challenge! Remember… any challenges you have in mind, send it to me!**_

 _ **My deepest apology for putting this story on hold, but I don't want you guys to wait and don't get what you truly deserve, simply because I can't continue.**_

 _ **Send the challenges…**_

 _ **You have three days time limit before I start picking challenge to write…**_

 _ **PEACE!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	14. Welcoming Party

_**Summary: Eons after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kingdom of Magic finally returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his lost brother, to be a king better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raises Alvarez to its own glory, at the same time faces against threats from the supernatural world to protect his family, his empire. [NatsuxHarem]**_

 _ **Harem for now: Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Yukino Aguria, Lucy Heartfillia, Kagura Mikazuchi, Minerva Orlando, Wendy Marvel, Ultear Milkovich, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta and Eileen Belserion…**_

 _ **For the future: Grayfia Lucifuge, Tiamat, Yasaka, Gabriel and Serafall…**_

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Welcoming party**_

"Brandish."

"Yes, your majesty." Brandish Myu immediately turned around to look at him with big, puppy dog eyes when she heard him calling for her sternly.

"Stop using your magic to embarrass those young men." Despite saying that with a firm and stern tone, it was quite obvious for the others that the Spriggan Emperor found what his subordinate was doing quite amusing "I believe."

"Aw, you're no fun at all, your majesty." She said, putting a hand on her hip and clicked her finger with the other, making the mentioned young devils' heads shrink back to their original sizes. Those devils had been staring at her for the last twenty minutes since the first moment she entered the ballroom with Natsu and her fellow Spriggan's guards. She wanted to shrink a certain genital between their legs but didn't want to cause problems to her emperor, so she decided to increase the size of their heads, because, in her personal point of view, they're all arrogant, and conceited "There, you happy now, your majesty?" She pouted, turning her head away, while the devils breathed out relief, but they also didn't understand what just happened.

"Brandish, you shouldn't talk to his majesty like that." Erza looked at the green haired woman and sternly reminded her. Unlike her friend who dressed in the same getup, Erza was wearing a fancy looking black dress, and had her curly scarlet hair tied into a high ponytail "Also, are you trying to make his majesty look bad?"

"Say the girl who is glaring murderously at anyone that tries to approach her. Seriously, it's truly a miracle that you haven't killed anyone with your glare yet."

"What?"

"Alright alright, enough already, you two." Mira immediately interfered before the two could start an argument. Mirajane Strauss was also the centre of attention tonight. Dressed in a silver dress that showed off her killer curves, and a good amount of her impressive assets, there were not a male within the ballroom that could stop their eyes from taking a second glance at the white-haired demon. Her radiant beauty simply outmatched even the most beautiful she-devil.

Natsu chuckled, shaking his head before turning his head to Sirzechs, who was standing next to him and watch Natsu interacting with his subordinates in interest "My deepest apology, Sirzechs-san. I should have stopped her before she could embarrass those young men." He said to the crimson haired man, who shook his head and smiled.

"It's alright, Natsu-san." He said "Brandish-san was only messing with them. I'm quite grateful that she didn't do anything harsh with her magic."

"Well, she can literally make people explode from the inside out so, yeah, you can say that Lucifer-sama…" Dimaria, who was standing by Natsu's side and holding a glass of wine in her hand, said amusedly with a nod of her head. While she wasn't as radiant as Mira, the Valkyrie, who dressed up elegantly for the occasion was still a beautiful sight to behold.

"Speaking of which, are you two sharing the same room?" Natsu turned to Dimaria and inquired with a small, amused smile "Don't tell me that you actually allow her to come here in the same outfit like that."

"It was my mistake, your majesty." Dimaria lowered her head for a second before starting to defend herself "However, I believe you should know that she refused to wear anything more decent, which was also because she didn't bring any dresses with her." Natsu nodded his head in understanding. After all, he had heard a rumour among the maids of Vistarion Palace that Brandish's wardrobe only consisted of bikini tops, bikini bottoms, high-heels and chains… very similar to the getup she was wearing at the moment. She might have strange taste in clothing, but it might be a little bit too much.

Women of Alvarez Empire sure had strange taste in clothing.

"If you don't mind, your majesty…" Grayfia stepped forward from her position beside Sirzechs "I can take Brandish-san to a dressing room and find something that suits her."

"Ah, if that's the case, I will have to trouble you then Grayfia." Natsu smiled and turned around to look at Brandish "You heard her, Brandish, follow Grayfia and find something decent to wear."

"How troublesome!" the country demolisher commented plainly.

"C'mon Brandish, don't be like that." Natsu said as he smiled softly at Brandish "What happened to listening to me?"

"Your brother asked me the same question a very long time ago, so I think I will reply with the same answer anyway." Brandish turned her head to look at him before saying "Of course…How I feel and my actions are two different things. I'd do it even if it's a pain, as long as you ask me to." She lowered her head to Natsu before walking toward Grayfia.

"And like I said before…" Dimaria raised her voice "Nobody likes a person that doesn't think before they speak, Randi."

"Okay, fuck you then." Brandish turned her head around and glared at Dimaria, whose cheeks puffed out as she tried to stop herself from laughing at the face her friend was making. Grayfia and Brandish left after that, disappearing into the crowd of devils and leaving the ballroom seconds later. Brandish's choice of words made Erza scowl, but she decided to keep it for herself and left it for later.

As the party to welcome Natsu and his guards carried on after that, a devil, accompanied by a beautiful young woman, approached them. Dressed in fancy robes, the male devil was a handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early twenty with a graceful face, grey eyes and matching hair.

"Lucifer-sama." The man said respectfully to his leader before turning to Natsu, greeting the emperor of Alvarez Empire with a bow of his head. His action was followed by the woman accompanying him "Your majesty."

"Ah yes, Natsu-san." Sirzechs said with a smile as he placed his hand on the grey haired man's shoulder "Allow me to introduce him to you. This is Diehauser Belial, the current head of the Belial Family and our Rating Game Champion, ranking number one."

"Ah, I see." Natsu nodded his head and offered his hand to the champion after giving his glass of wine to Mira "It's my pleasure to meet you, Diehauser."

"The honour is all mine, your majesty." Diehauser said politely and shook hand with Natsu "I hope you and your beautiful servants are enjoying the party we devils have prepared to welcome you, your majesty."

"Of course I am." Natsu smiled "The last time I was here, I wasn't exactly welcomed, so I'm quite grateful that I can come to the Underworld once again as an honourable guest, instead of an unwelcome one." The grey haired devil gave a nod of his head and smiled at the young-looking emperor's words.

"In two days, Diehauser-kun will protect his Rating Game championship against Roygun Belphegor." Sirzechs informed before saying "It would be our honour if you and your guards can be there and watch their match." Sirzechs didn't know if it was the right choice inviting Natsu. Rating Game was a game that was created after the introduction of the Evil Pieces, which were something Natsu and his people despised and a threat to the alliance between his Faction and the Empire.

"Of course I will be there." Natsu said, smiling "You know, while I don't agree with the Evil Pieces system, a strategic battle like a Rating Game match is quite enjoyable to watch." A smile spread out on Sirzechs' face after hearing that from Natsu.

"Thank you, your majesty." Diehauser smiled gratefully as once again he bowed his head to Natsu "I promise you that I will bring forth a match worthy of your attention."

"I will be looking forward to it, Diehauser Belial." The corner of Natsu's lips curved up as he nodded his head at Diehauser and signalled him to raise his head. As Sirzechs was about to open his mouth to start a new topic, Natsu suddenly turned around and looked at his guards, asking with a smile on his face "Now that I think about it, if I put myself and the Spriggan Twelve in the same position as the Evil Pieces system, what would you girls' positions be?" The devils widened their eyes at his question.

"If that's the case…" Erza began first with pride in her tone "It would be my honour to become your Knight, your majesty."

"That's quite obvious, don't you think?" Dimaria asked, folding her arms on her chest "Well, I guess it would put me as a Knight as well, your majesty." The Valkyrie then tilted her head to the side as she added "Though, I must admit that the role of Bishop suits me too."

"Then it's obvious that I'm the Rook." Mira raised her hand and said cheerily with her usual cheerful smile "I fit perfectly for that role, as you can see."

"Agree, thought, I was surprised that you didn't claim the Queen spot." Mira's smile dropped "Relax, I was just kidding." The Valkyrie chuckled, but she didn't sound like she was joking at all "The Queen role suits someone who is strong, skill, fast and extremely talent in magic, someone like…"

"Irene." It was Natsu who said that "She is perfect for that role."

"Yes," Erza nodded her head firmly. She couldn't argue with that.

"Anyway…" Natsu turned around and smiled as Sirzechs "Sirzechs-san, what do you think about a special Rating Game between Alvarez Empire and Devil Faction in the near future?" his question made Sirzechs as well as Diehauser widen their eyes in shock "You see, we're from two different worlds. The only reason I can get along well with you devils is because I have spent many years here and befriended one. There will be those who feel uneasy if we suddenly tell them to get along, so how about we prepare a representative war where they can make their arguments into battle techniques and they can release them, so we both can get to know each other better? What do you think? Is it a bad idea or…"

"No no, of course not Natsu-san." Sirzechs shook his head side to side before saying "It's a great idea. It's brilliant, actually."

"The easiest way for two warriors to understand each other is through their fists." Diehauser nodded his head in agreement "That way, we can strengthen our relationships, and turn conflicts into fair battles."

"Yes, like that." Natsu nodded with a smile "Interesting, isn't it?" Sirzechs couldn't agree more.

After that, Diehauser and his Queen left, allowing the other high-class devils to come and greet Natsu and his beautiful companions. Natsu had the pleasure to meet the Gremory family once again and spent quite some time chatting with them before Serafall arrived and pulled him toward her family, the Sitri so she could introduce them, especially her little sister.

Brandish and Grayfia rejoined them shortly after that. No longer wearing her overly revealing outfit, Brandish dressed in a long, backless dress that matched the colour of her hair and hugged her voluptuous body nicely. She was still wearing the choker around her neck, but the chains had been removed. The young woman finished her attire with high heels and a small green handbag.

"Your majesty, Natsu-sama…" Mira spoke to him with a beautiful smile when the orchestra started playing music, and couples started walking onto the dance floor "Would you like to have a dance with me?"

"Of course, I would love to." Natsu smiled and offered her his hand, his palm facing upward "Shall we?" the demon smiled softly and placed her much smaller hand onto his palm, allowing her emperor to walk her to the centre of the dance floor.

"Erza Scarlet…" Seeing an opportunity, a young devil decided to approach Erza "would you like to…"

"No." the scarlet haired Knight answered firmly, coldly, emotionlessly and murderously, causing the young devil to sweat uncontrollably before he wisely retreated before he could get killed.

Smiling softly as his lover, Natsu reached his right hand behind her and placed it on the small of her back as she put her left on his shoulder, gripping his other hand in her own. It wasn't long before they were slowly moving around the dance floor with the rest. Mira was clearly having the time of her life, as she danced with him with one of the happiest smiles he had ever seen on her.

"I didn't have the chance to say this when we first arrived at this party but… you look very beautiful, Mira." Natsu said as he spun Mira around while still holding her hand "Not that you don't look beautiful every night and day." Mira She giggled and blushed, her cheeks turning a light pink, and he could tell by the twinkle in her eyes that she took his words more than just a heartfelt compliment.

"I know, your majesty." Mira gasped softly in surprise when Natsu, instead of dancing like the devils around them, put his hand on her back and pulled her close to him as they started walking in a circle while looking at each other in the eyes "Because if I'm not, then how can I take your attention away?"

"It's never about your beauty, Mira." Natsu shook his head and smiled as his lover "It's the way you are. When Erza and the others started taking their duties as my guards too seriously, you were the only one that didn't change. You might have started addressing me with respectfulness like everyone else, but you still acted normally around me. You supported me in a way the others couldn't, or didn't try to do. You were there for me when the duties of an emperor drove me insane. The most important of all was that you reminded me of who I truly was, and always would be… Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail." Natsu said softly "I am very lucky to have you in my life, Mira, as a guard, and a woman I trust and love more than my life."

"Natsu-sama…" The music stopped playing, but it took Mira more than ten seconds to realise it. She let go of Natsu, but she didn't stop looking at him lovingly, while the smile and blush never left her face.

She had just fallen in love with him all over again.

"I might be a little unfair to them." Natsu said as he looked at the other three, two of them were looking like they're going to kill someone "Maybe I should ask each of them for a dance too."

"Hm? Oh, of course, your majesty." Mira could only nod her head as the music started playing again. It's not like she had the right to stop him "Please do, but I warn you that Erza is quite a bad dancer, especially when she's feeling stress." She even had a dancing technique called demon dance.

"I don't mind." Natsu shook his head and started to walk toward them with a smile on his face, which surprised them because they immediately realised his intention.

However, before he could make it anywhere close to them, a certain she-devil appeared before him, wearing a bright and cute smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Is there anything I can help you, Serafall-s…"

"…chan." She interrupted him "Call me Serafall-chan or Sera-chan, calling me with the suffix 'san' make me feel so old, Natsu-chan."

"I can see why you don't want that." Natsu chuckled "So, how can I help you Serafall-chan?"

"Would you like to dance with me next, Natsu-chan?" Serafall asked, making Natsu raise an eyebrow, which didn't go unnoticed by Serafall "Is there anything wrong? You don't want to?"

"No, of course not. I would love to dance with you" Natsu shook his head, smiling at her "But is it a diplomacy strategy, or you simply want to dance with me?"

"Aw, you don't think much about us devils and good intentions, do you?" Serafall giggled "Just so you know, it's both of them. It's for the sake of the alliance between us, that, and I really want to dance with you, you seem like a very good dance partner." She explained and immediately clung to his arm "What do you say? Shall we dance?"

"How can I say no?" Natsu smiled.

In the end, after he was done with Serafall, It was Erza's, Dimaria's and then Brandish's turn. While Dimaria and Brandish could dance very well, Erza's movement was stiff, because she was very nervous about dancing with Natsu, making him the one that guided her around the dance floor. Nonetheless, by dancing with them, he brought the smiles back to Erza and Dimaria's face, while Brandish simply enjoyed the dance with him like Mira did and left with Dimaria to find her favourite dessert soon after.

When there were not many couples left on the dance floor, Natsu saw a certain silver haired woman standing alone all by herself, he knew that his night was long from over. Grabbing two glasses of wine from a waiter, Natsu then made his way toward Grayfia.

"It's strange to see a beautiful woman like you standing here all alone like this, Grayfia."

"Natsu-sama." Grayfia bowed "How are you two and everyone enjoying the party so far?"

"I'm enjoying it a lot, a little too peaceful for my taste, but enjoyable nonetheless," Natsu said with a soft chuckle as he gave the glass in his right hand to Grayfia. She accepted it, but not without lowering her head gratefully "But I don't think I can say the same to you, can't I?"

The silver-haired Queen shook her head "You don't have to concern about me, Natsu-sama. This party is for you, you're pleased with what we have prepared and that's all that matters."

"Was it you?" Natsu asked curiously "I mean… the one who prepared everything here?"

"Yes, Natsu-sama." Grayfia nodded her head with a smile.

"You really didn't miss anything, did you?" the Spriggan Emperor asked when he saw Erza and Brandish eating their respective most favorite foods, strawberry cheesecake and star mango gelato, with pleasant smiles on their faces "Which, in a way, make feel worried because you guys simply know a lot about us, even our favorite foods."

"You know everything about us too, Natsu-sama." Grayfia shook her head.

"I guess it's a fair deal."

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence after that. Natsu knew he really shouldn't have brought up that topic. Sensitive information about each other has always been a dangerous topic when it comes to the alliance between two factions that didn't trust each other. Natsu might know a lot about the devils, and he took his time passing that knowledge down to his people. But at the same time, Alvarez Empire had always been one of the top topics for the old historians of the world of magic.

They wrote a lot of books, which he handled carefully to keep Alvarez a secret. However, as careful as he was, some books might have slipped away from his hands. He wouldn't feel surprised if Macgregor Mather of the Devil Faction had one in his possession.

"Last one?" Natsu heard the members of the devil orchestra talking to each other. It's almost time for the party to end.

"Yeah, let's play it." The others nodded their heads and started playing once again, but for the last time.

"So, it's almost time for the party to end." Natsu decided to break the silence.

"It is…" Grayfia nodded her head, smiling softly while looking at the glass of wine in her hands.

"But it seems the orchestra isn't done playing yet." He turned his head to her "Would you like to dance with me, Grayfia?"

"Me?" Grayfia looked surprised "I'm not sure, Natsu-sama. You know, I'm just a servant…"

"…who is also a High-class devil and the strongest Queen of the Underworld." Natsu interrupted her with a smile "If there's anyone who has the right to dance with me, it's the Silver-haired Queen of Annihilation." He showed her his hand, the same way he did with Mira "So, shall we?"

"Um… maybe I should change my clothes first…" But Natsu didn't let her have the chance to leave, as he then grabbed her hand and gently tugged her with him to the dance floor. When they were there, he turned around and placed his other hand on her waist.

"Don't call me strange, but you look beautiful in your outfit." Natsu smiled "It really suits you."

Grayfia only smiled and placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder so they could start dancing to the music. Admittedly, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and just started to look at Natsu and Grayfia dancing to the slow song they were listening to.

"You know, Erza-chan…" Mira began as she looked at her emperor "When I think carefully about, I cannot stop myself from thinking that there was something between his majesty and Grayfia-san's mother."

"I think you're right." Erza nodded her head "Whenever he mentioned Silfia-san to Grayfia, he always has this… smile on his face."

"You're implying that they were in love?" Dimaria, who overheard their conversation, decided to join in.

"I… I weren't…"

"Admit it, Mira." The Valkyrie smirked "You really think that his majesty can hold it in for thousands of year just because he has his eyes for his naughty demoness? Don't overestimate yourself." Mira pouted, but she didn't say anything because she knew it was the truth.

"Well, if that's the case…" Erza sighed "I wonder what happened…"

"They really don't pay attention to my lecture about the devil and enhanced senses, do they?" Natsu asked with a chuckle.

"It's alright, your majesty." Grayfia smiled while shaking her head. Though, she felt surprised that Natsu could hear them talking too.

"Have you ever wondered about it yourself, Grayfia?" Natsu asked as he looked at her beautiful silver eyes "About my relationship with your mother?" After complying about her beauty, which he had always referred and compared to her mother Silfia, Natsu wouldn't feel surprised if she had started wondering about that.

"I have, Natsu-sama." Grayfia nodded her head "The way you talk about her, the way you said I reminded you of her… you were in love with her, weren't you."

Natsu lowered his eyes for a moment before saying, truthfully

"Yes, I was."

"So, since I'm the eldest child, am I your daughter?"

"I didn't know you have a sense of humour, Grayfia." Natsu glared at her playfully, making Grayfia smile "I can guarantee that you're not. If you were my daughter, Erza would immediately realise it the first time she met you."

"I see…" Grayfia smiled softly "Thank you… for being honest with me.

"You're her daughter… you deserve to know the truth, Grayfia.

The party ended shortly after that.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 12**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: This story is back and on motion once again! Hope you like this chapter everyone!**_

 _ **This chapter is purely for relationship developments, though. I have spent the last few days re-scripting the plot of this story, and it's safe for you guys to know that I have figured it out ways to cover plot-holes of this story, as well as how to keep this story from going into another Hiatus.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW!**_

 _ **KEEP FOLLOWING AND FAVORING!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: This story is officially the most (over?)rated High school DxD and Fairy Tail crossover story XD. I had the most reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you all for giving this story so much attention and supports like that, despite the fact that it's full of plot holes and problems.**_


	15. The Dragon Emperor

_**Summary: Eons after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kingdom of Magic finally returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his lost brother, to be a king better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raises Alvarez to its own glory, at the same time faces against threats from the supernatural world to protect his family, his empire. [NatsuxHarem]**_

 _ **[Natsu x Harem]**_

 _ **Warning: Lemon in this chapter. Don't recommend for underage, others, read as your own risk.**_

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

"Alright girls, I will only ask this once, and hope that you will answer it truthfully." Sitting on the bed inside of his room, the emperor of Alvarez empire Natsu Dragneel cleared his throat to get Mira and the other three's attentions. After the party was over, Natsu and his guards returned to the hotel that had been prepared for them, but instead of going to sleep right away, Natsu decided to call them to his room to ask them a couple questions, which started at that moment "What do you think about the devils so far?"

"No comment." Obviously, it was Brandish who said that. She was back to her usual getup, without her fancy coat. In her hands was a cup of star mango gelato, her favourite dessert which she ordered from one of the maids of the hotel, who immediately rushed to the kitchen and got what the green haired woman wanted.

"Really, you have no comment?" Natsu asked with an amused smile "No comment? I thought you would be the one who got the most issue with the devils since you started messing with them from the beginning of the party."

"Well, for the record, your majesty, I don't think it's really a problem." Brandish pointed out "After all, human men cannot take their eyes away from women who are beautiful, charming and wear skimpy clothing. It's something men of both worlds share, so I cannot blame them and think of it as something bad of them."

"Fair enough." Natsu smiled, nodding his head. He could agree with that. Brandish might not show it, or in the better word didn't want to show it, but in truth, she was reasonable and very responsible "Okay, Dimaria, you have anything to say?"

"So far so good, your majesty." The Valkyrie shook her head, crossing her arms under her breasts "They haven't done anything to offend, or in a more common word, piss me off me yet." She then added "However, their holier than thou attitude is really getting on my nerve. I saw some devils looking at the servants at the party like something not worth their time and didn't even bother to bat an eyelash to." She then noticed the way the other girls were looking at her and the Valkyrie couldn't stop herself from glaring at them "What? Do you have any problem with that?" Dimaria crossed her arms, causing Natsu to chuckle for a second before speaking up to save his Valkyrie from getting embarrassed by her fellow Spriggan.

"Unfortunately, it's the way they are, Dimaria." Natsu explained with a heavy sigh "Till this day, not all high-class devil are pureblood, but all pureblood devils are high class. Naturally, high-class devils are born with unique magic and power, and they also have stronger demonic energy, which makes them consider themselves something… higher than those who are reincarnated devils, or those who are not pureblood high-class devil, aka the low-class devil and the commoners of their society." He paused for a second before continuing "Some treat their servants even worse than others. I'm not saying every pureblood and high-class devil faction because there are those like the Gremory or Sairaorg Bael… they treat their servants with the utmost respect, even considering them their family. However, other than them, most of the high-class devils out there are like that, considering that Rias Gremory and Sairaorg Bale are two of a very few amount of young devils of the modern day, their presences don't make that much different."

"With all due respect, it is exactly why I am still thinking it's a bad idea making an alliance with them and the fallen angel. But of course, I'm not questioning your decision, your majesty." Dimaria shook her head and said before Natsu could get the wrong idea, which he would never "It's the decision you made."

"Well, you can question me if you want to. There is no need to hold back." Natsu scratched his cheek "When I became the ruler of Alvarez Empire, I said I would listen to my people's wishes and questions before making the final decision, and yet I decided to form connections with these two Factions on my own, which went against the promise I made you all. However, the moment Alvarez returned to the world, I was put into a tight situation. I really didn't have many choices back then. We fell behind for thousands of year, and we couldn't exactly open our arms to the modern world that come to fear magic and things they don't understand either. They might not be the nicest and most trustful allies, but at least we can use them to help Alvarez keep up."

"It's your choice, Natsu-sama." Mira smiled as she grabbed his hand "We respect your decisions and will do whatever we ask you to do." Natsu smiled and gave a small nod of his head. He felt so lucky to have them as his friends, not just the most trusted guards.

"Anyway, let's continue shall we?" Natsu smiled and gestured his hand to Erza "Erza, you're next. Tell me what you think about the devils."

"I don't trust them." Erza began, giving a negative review right away "I don't like the way they look at us, full of lust and hunger for power."

"I bet one million jewels that they want nothing more than to turn us into their servants, Randi and Mira must be their main targets." While the other girls said nothing, Natsu turned his eyes and looked at Dimaria, who blushed when she saw Natsu's meaningful smile and raised a hand "Uh yeah, sorry for interrupting… please continue, Erza."

"And you said no one like those who didn't think before they spoke." Brandish deadpanned before putting a piece of mango into her mouth and moaning in satisfaction.

"As I was saying… I have no problem with them as long as his majesty doesn't. However, I would like to speak from the depth of my feeling that I don't like the way they looked at me, and possibly wanted from me, there's nothing good about them." Erza finished before putting her hand on the ground and bowing her head to Natsu "I'm sorry if I offend or disappoint you in any way, your majesty. You can punish me for the way I acted during the party."

"It's alright." Natsu held up a hand "Raise your head Erza, I actually don't mind if you or the others act a little more hostile toward them. They need to be reminded that our alliance is temporary, and one wrong move from them can break it." Natsu nodded his head "In the end, we're at an advantaged on this situation. I believe that they understand in any circumstance they must not lose our support, because not just them we also have an alliance with Azazel and the fallen as well. Also, at this point, they have probably found out about me trying to make friend with Kyoto Youkai Faction as well. Losing us means losing a powerful ally to the other Grigori, and possibly putting them in the worst scenario."

"I see…" Erza said in realisation, amazed at her emperor's way of thinking "You're truly amazing, your majesty."

"However, while we have the upper hand, it doesn't mean we can use our advantage to do whatever we want to them. We also need to watch our move carefully, just not as careful as they need to be." All four girls nodded their heads in understanding "Okay, last, Mira… tell me your thought." Natsu turned to the last girl, the most optimist one with an even more optimistic point of view.

"Well, in my point of view, Natsu-sama, some of them are… kind of nice and friendly." Mira said, "I mean sure there are those who are just like how Erza described them, but when you look at it as a more optimistic way and consider their natures, they're actually not that bad."

"You're too sweet for your own good, Mira." Erza shook her head and said to her best friend "We have to be hard on them, or else they will think very little of us."

"Well, everyone has their own point of view. I can't change how you see and think about them." Natsu shrugged before continuing out of curiosity "Anyway, that's all I want to know, anything you girls want to ask me before going back to your room? We've already had a long day, and going to have the same one ahead of us, so go back to your room and get some rest." He stood up and walked toward the door to open it for them.

"Alright then, your majesty." Brandish nodded her head and walked out of his room, carrying the empty cup with her "I will see you tomorrow then."

"You should get some rest too, your majesty." Dimaria said as she turned her head around slightly to look at Mira while following behind her friend "Because I have a feeling that someone isn't going to stay in their room tonight."

"You don't have to worry about me, Dimaria." Natsu smiled while Mira was trying to hide her blush "I know how to take care of myself."

"Have a good night sleep, your majesty. Please call me if you need anything." Erza bowed her head and left the room.

"Then I will also…" But before Mira could make a step outside, Natsu closed the door and twisted the lock to lock it, preventing her from getting out "Oh my… Natsu-sama?" she sounded surprised, but in truth, she was not.

"I would like you to stay the night here, with me." Natsu smirked, "Do you have any problem with that?" He asked with a bit of authority in his tone, something that he knows Mira love to hear, and to obey to.

"I would never, Natsu-sama." Mira shook her head and smiled seductively as she was gently pushed against the wall of his bedroom, her dress slid from her body, leaving her only in her lacy black thong. Leaning forward, Natsu captured Mira's lips into his own in a searing kiss. Mira kissed him back before she parted her lips a little and allowed their tongues to meet and entangle with one another, saliva sliding down Mira's mouth as Natsu easily dominated hers. As they continued to kiss, Mira reached her hand out and removed the buttons of his shirt, allowing Natsu to take it off his body himself. Now shirtless, Natsu wrapped his arms around Mira's body and proceeded to kiss her even harder and with even more passion.

Natsu's hands slid down her body, brushing her supple ass before taking her of her firm thighs. Lifting her into the air, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, Natsu carried her to his bed, their lips and tongues never left each other along the way. As soon as he arrived at his destination, Natsu released her, dropped the white haired demon onto his bed, causing her to lightly gasp and moan in enjoyment.

Looking up at her emperor, who was still standing in the same position with a smirk on his face, Mira decided to give him a show as she removed the last piece of clothing from her body. Putting her legs together, Mira raised them into the air and took hold of the waist string of her thong before slowly removing it from her lower body, teasingly exposing the most sacred part of her body to her superior that was more than ready for him to take as his, again. Smiling seductively, Mira pushed herself to her knees, taking Natsu's eyes away from her womanhood, and started playing with the sexy piece of undergarment while swaying her body to a soundless tune only she could hear.

As Mira rubbed her thong against her cheek, eyes didn't leave his for a single second, she knew that she was driving him mad with his lust for her. More or less, it was her goal. They're demons, and it wasn't an unfamiliar fact that a lesser demon loved to get dominated by the superior one, especially one was so powerful, and sexy.

Glancing down and noticing the massive bulge on his pants, Mira couldn't stop herself from licking her lips, in a way so sexual a normal human wasn't capable of. She could feel her demon instinct taking over, but didn't do anything to suppress it and hold herself back.

She would let Natsu do that for her.

"Like what you see, your majesty?" Her voice was smooth and seductive. Making another sexy pose while swaying her hip, Mira reached her hand behind her head and used the lacy thong to tie her wavy white hair into a ponytail, before removing the small elastic band that kept her front bands above her head, allowing them to fall freely down to her forehead.

Mira then got down on all four and crawled toward him, her ass swaying with each step she took if possible drawing, even more, attention from the immortal Dragneel. As soon as she reached him, Mira placed a kiss on the bulge on his pants. Feeling it throb in approval made her coo in excitement.

"Time for your demon to take care of you …" Without further ado, Mira unbuckled him and pushed his pants down to his ankles, allowing his cock to spring free, his musky scent filled her nostril. Leaning forward, Mira took a second to admit his strong, manly scent before pressing the left side of her face against his cock, looking up at him while having a happy smile on her face. Still holding herself on all four, Mira buried the lower half of her face in the crook of his groin, pleasuring the spot where his rock hard dick met his pelvis.

Lowering herself down even further, Mira wandered around his ballsack. Within seconds, one of his balls were in her mouth as she sucked and licked his big, hard nuts, making wet, slurping sound as she did so. Hearing his quite, growl-like moan, Mira immediately released it, before giving its twin brother the same treatment. Her magnificent work on his balls got his already erected cock painfully hard.

Pulling her head back but keeping her tongue outside of her mouth, Mira gave his testicles a wet, and playfully lick before working her way up his cock. She couldn't hold back her moaning when she dragged her tongue on the underside of his cock, feeling each and every single cock-vein as they bulged and throat at the feeling of her warm and wet tongue. Reaching the fat and round mushroom head of his cock, Mira took her tongue back and placed a wet kiss on the tip, causing the whole length to jerk and spurted out a large amount of pre-cum, which she immediately sucked it in and tasted with her tongue.

Instead of swallowing right away, she kept the glob of pre-cum in her mouth and parted her lips to a part of suck his cock in and started slurping on that part like it was the most delicious ice cream she had ever taste. Pushing her head forward, Mira took more of his cock into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat and pulled back, sucking along the way, her lips created a tight seal around his thing.

As Mira started bobbing her head back and forth on his cock while dragging her tongue along the way, blowing his mind numb with an intense amount of pleasure, Natsu was forced to seal his eyes and use every last bit of his will control to stop himself from cumming right there. Allowing her to continue on her own for a few more minutes, his eyes closed while grunting lightly in pleasure, Natsu then placed his right hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her beautiful white hair while Mira built up a steady rhythm blowing his cock, his balls slapped against her chin every time she pushed her head forward and deepthroated him.

Soon, her amazing work on his cock became too much for Natsu to handle and a grunt was the only forewarning Mira got before her mouth was flooded with his overheated cum and stayed like that for several minutes before he slowed to a halt and pulled his dick out, allowing Mira to gulp down what was left in her mouth before smiling in satisfaction.

"Did I do well, your majesty?" Mira asked as she pushed herself up to his eye level, smiling seductively as her hand reached out and teasingly caressed his hard cock "Did Mira satisfy… Ara…" Mira gasped slightly in fake surprise when Natsu grabbed her shoulders and pushed her. He used the minimum of his strength, but it was more than enough to cause Mira to lose her balance and fall on her back "I will take that as a no then." She said with a smirk, smiling sultrily as she watched her emperor removed his pants, which were pooled around his ankles, and climbed onto his bed, their bed with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Please, you really think I would be satisfied with just a simple blowjob?" Natsu asked as he made his way toward Mira, who sprawled back until there was nowhere else for her to go "You know better than that." His hand reached out and grabbed onto her right breast. It was so soft his fingers could sink into.

"Then please use me until you're satisfied." Mira smiled when Natsu grabbed her ankle and placed her right left onto his shoulder, holding it against his body with his hand on her thigh. "It's my duty to serve you, but if my service is not good enough, then…"

"I take you, serve myself and show you how to do it properly, right?" Natsu smirked. "Such thoughtfulness! As expected of you." Pushing her other leg out of the way, the Spriggan emperor positioned himself at her entrance before lurching forward, sheathing two third of his cock inside her tight pussy in one shot "You deserve a reward, my lovely demon" He groaned, barely audible over her loud moan of pleasure. He then pulled his hips back before thrusting forward into the now moaning demon, setting an immediate and steady pace as he started fucking her, his cock stretching out her pussy with every plunge forward .

With the pace he was fucking her, it took him less than a minute to sheath the rest in her pussy and be balls deep inside Mira, whose free breast were flailing wildly with each thrust. Taking a much stronger hold on her right tit, Natsu then drove himself forward, pushing Mira's knee against the side of her body and capturing her open mouth in a deep, searing kiss. As their tongues danced inside of her mouth, Natsu increased the movement of his hip, causing Mira to reach her orgasm and moan loudly into his mouth as she came, her pussy convulsed strongly around his cock as she did so.

Natsu closed his eyes, expression becoming blissful as his cock strained, seemingly growing even bigger and harder each time she came and seemingly crushed his cock under the tight pressure of her inner walls. It didn't take his cock long to fully invade her womb.

Feeling his own limit approaching, Natsu began to buck his hips faster before hilting himself in her womb and letting loose.

Even in a daze, Mira could feel each and every heavy spurt of his thick sperm flooding its way into her womb, filling her up. She could feel the heat, and there was just so much of it. That feeling of his hot sperm squirming inside her alone was more than enough to make Mira come on the spot with a gurgling whimper.

As the flood continued, and Natsu made his own feast from her lovely melons, he continued to fill up her baby-room entirely, and then she climaxed again, and again. On and on, over the course of several more long minutes.

Eventually, his orgasm died down, and he dragged his meaty pipe out of her pussy by standing back on his knees, causing a torrent of thick, steaming jizz to flow out of her pussy at a steady pace. Mira, meanwhile still in the process of calming down after her high, would jerk spastically every now and then while breathing through her mouth and covering her eyes with one arm.

"Having fun?" Natsu asked, smirking when he saw the corners of her lips curved up. It was the smile of a horny demon "Shouldn't expect anything less from a slutty demon such as yourself." Removing her arm from her face, Mira then glanced down his long and hard cock glinted with the combination of their cum. Licking her lips, Mira pushed herself to her hands and knees before him again. Though, this time, she placed one hand around his cock and wrapped her fingers around the girth of his eleven inches monster, stroking it for a few seconds before sliding her hand down to the base.

"I see that your majesty can use some cleaning." She noted before looking up at him, smiling innocently "Can this lowly demon have the honor of cleaning your cock with her mouth and tongue, your majesty?" she didn't need to wait to know his answer, after all, her innocent smile has always been her way of getting what she wants from her emperor.

She was, after all, a slutty demon hiding in the form of a beautiful angel… but for Natsu Dragneel only.

"Yes yes, of course." Natsu, of course, gave her a nod of approval before lying down on his back, folding his hands behind his head "However, after you're over, I expect you to know what to do next. My generosity isn't given for free." But of course, Natsu would never let her have whatever she want either. Considering that he was an emperor and she was his bodyguard, it was basically not right for her to be so demanding.

Romantically, he would love to give the woman he loves exactly what she want, but politically, it's not that wise of a decision.

It could get to her head, and it's a very dangerous thing.

In the end, they didn't get much sleep that night… but not because they had sex all night till morning.

Line Break

"Yawn…" Kuroka, the infamous SS-class stray devil that was one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals, yawned sleepily as she rubbed her large golden eye with the back of her hand in a manner similar to a cat before turning her head around, looking at the capital of the underworld from her position on top of tower "It's morning already, nyan?" she asked herself when she saw some devils walking on the street, preparing for yet another day of their long life. It's hard to tell what time was it, but seeing a number of devils on the street was enough for her to tell that it was pretty early.

Putting both hands on the ground, grabbing the edge tightly, Kuroka raised the lower half of her body into the air before sticking her ass into the air, bending her back downward as she stretched her body. Moaning in satisfaction, Kuroka, stretched once last time with both hands above her head before looking at the building on the other side of the street, focusing her vision to a specific window.

"Nyan, they have finally gone to sleep, haven't they?" Kuroka asked with a catlike smile with her hand above her forehead "I guess they're calling him the dragon emperor for a reason, nya." She giggled excitedly at the thought but stood up after calming down.

Now that they had gone to sleep, the moment she had been waiting for had finally arrived. It's time for her to start her mission.

It was a suicide mission, but with luck, she might survive. After all, a cat had nine lives, right? It should also be noted that she had never been in a life-threatening situation before, which meant she still had all nine lives to spare.

Jumping from the tower and landing on the ground soundlessly, Kuroka used her Senjutsu to change her ki flow, concealing her presence from the devils and probably the Alvarez group as well. Stealthily, she sneaked into the building, hiding behind corners to avoid the guards patrolling around the place. The building was heavily guarded, but with the experiences of the Underworld's most wanted run-away criminals, it wasn't hard for her to slip in unnoticed by all. When she was inside, Kuroka transformed into her black cat form and made her way to the top floor of the building, easily avoiding attention from the guards with her small body.

It didn't take her long to get to her destination, and when she was there, she transformed back to her human form before creating a thin, almost unnoticeable but effective dark mist with her Youjutsu. Kuroka had studied the place very carefully before heading to Lilith last night. Since the emperor of Alvarez Empire demanded privacy, there was no guard or any protection spells that would expose an intruder like her around. The mist was simply a precaution, just in case the Alvarez delegation had set up guarding spells themselves, or one of them suddenly woke up.

Reaching her hand to the doorknob, Kuroka was rather surprised that it wasn't locked magically, but normally. Using the tip of her sharp finger, it didn't take Kuroka long to unlock the door, carefully making as little sound as possible before opening the door very slowly. Taking a peak, Kuroka could see that the emperor was still sleeping comfortably with his lover at his side.

It couldn't be that easy, could it?

Inviting herself in, Kuroka sharpened her claws with her Youjutsu and strengthened it with Senjutsu, making them sharp enough to cut through steel.

Even when she was about to do it, Kuroka still couldn't believe that she had been tasked with the mission of assassinating the emperor of Alvarez empire. It was an extremely risky mission, even for someone like her. Success or not, she didn't know if she could get out alive, but her action would change the world's balance forever, and it's exactly what the leaders of the Faction she was working with wanted.

She only wished her sister wouldn't get involved after this.

Slowly and as quietly as she could, Kuroka rose to her feet and raised her hand above her head. The dragon emperor and his guard were still sleeping, unaware of what was about to happen. Being this close, Kuroka couldn't help but admit how handsome he was.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and brought her hand down, aiming at his throat "Nothing personal."

However, before her claws could reach their destination, Natsu's eyes snapped wide open. His hand then shot up and caught her wrist.

She didn't even have time to yell when suddenly, the next instant, the entire floor exploded, blasting Kuroka out of the building much to her shock. She fell on her side, and rolled several times before coming to a halt, but had to wrap both arms around her head to shield herself away from the coming wave of heat. It was so much that she felt like her skin was about to melt.

The moment it was over, Kuroka opened one eye and looked around. Guards had gathered around the area, but what scared her the most, was the shirtless man standing right in front of her with his hand crossed on his chest, glaring down at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Now, who are you?" He asked

"H-Hi." She raised her hand and greeted him nervously "Um… can you let me go?" She didn't wait for him to answer because there was a chance she would never hear it. Her instinct took over, and Kuroka shot to her feet, her claws aiming at Natsu's jaws.

Seeing her attack coming from a mile away, Natsu moved his head to the side, leaving her hand passing him harmlessly, before crouching down and thrusting his palm into her abdomen. Normally, that kind of attack would never have an effect on her, but when coughed blood and knocked back twenty yards while feeling an imaginable amount of pain, she finally realised taking the strongest wizard in the history of magic seriously was simply not enough.

That blast must have taken eight of her nine lives already, Kuroka noted nervously as she kept her eyes on the pink haired man.

"What are you going to try now, little girl?" Natsu asked as he casually approached her "Are you going to run away with your tails between your legs, or are you going to try fighting your way out?" Kuroka was shaking because even from a distance she could feel his power very clearly. It was so much, that the world around her became silent.

Seeing him approaching even closer, Kuroka fearfully took a step back, tears fell from her eyes as fear had completely taken over her mind and body. She didn't want to attack him. She didn't dare to attack him. Everything about the man before her screamed power, power beyond imagination.

In a moment, she felt like she was facing a mighty dragon.

However, her eyes widened when he suddenly came to a stop.

Before she could even sigh in relief, her eyes widened in silence horror when blood gushed out of the X-shape wound on her chest.

It wasn't there a millisecond ago.

"To think there's someone foolish enough to attack his majesty."

"The punishment should be worse than death." Was the only thing she heard before blackness overtook her vision and she fell down to the ground in a dull thug.

* * *

 **End of chapter 13**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: DONE! That's it for chapter 13. I hope you like this chapter everyone, because I believe it's time for me to stir things up a little.**

 **And YAGAMINGUYEN struck again. It's lemon, everyone! All that smutty details… I hope you're all satisfied. It took me awhile to write that lemon, and I believe that it's one of my best ones yet.**

 **Anyway, that's all I want to say, because I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **Kuroka's fate? You will have to wait till the next chapter to see.**

 **Why did she task with the mission of assassinating Natsu even though everyone knew it would surely fail? It'll also be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**


	16. Red and Black

_**Summary: Eons after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kingdom of Magic finally returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his lost brother, to be a king better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raises Alvarez to its own glory, at the same time faces against threats from the supernatural world to protect his family, his empire. [NatsuxHarem]**_

 _ **[Natsu x Harem]**_

 _ **Warning: Lemon in this chapter. Don't recommend for underage, others, read as your own risk.**_

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Red and Black**_

"This is unacceptable." Erza Scarlet, the Scarlet Titania of Alvarez Empire stated coldly, but with frustration clearly in her tone as she glared at the group of devils standing before her "Are you telling me that that girl managed to slip through the entire front yard full of guards unnoticed and sneak into our building to assassinate his majesty without anyone noticing anything about it?" She growled, the level of her magic power picked up slightly, but it was enough to make the weaker devils among the group shivered fearfully. High-class devils born with powerful demonic energy or not, Erza's nightmarish power was simply too much for them to handle. The only ones who weren't affected by her power, was the Maou, though they still looked at her warily.

"Erza-san, we have a good explanation…"

"To hell with your explanation!" She interrupted, stepping forward but Mira instantly stepped between them and put her hands on the scarlet head mage's shoulders, stopping her from doing anything harsh "What kind of security is that? Are you the one who behind this?"

"Please, calm down Erza-chan, you're losing control." She tried to reason.

"You know what demon?" Dimaria smirked as she stepped in, grabbed Mira's shoulder and pulled her out of the way. Even though she was smiling, Dimaria was clicking her teeth, something she usually did when she's angry or furious about something occurring not to her liking "I'm with Titania in this. This is not something we can overlook and clearly not the kind of situation for someone with a big heart, like you." the fight between two swordswomen and the entire group of devils soon broke out, even though none of them had gotten physical, sooner or later, Erza would lose her cool and start a real fight to have a proper answer from the devils. She's known for her impatience, after all.

However, Natsu made no move to stop them. He sat on his seat at the other side of the room, his arms crossed on his chest and one leg over another.

Unlike his beautiful knight and war-maiden, Natsu couldn't blame any of the soldiers guarding the building he and his bodyguards were staying at. If it weren't for his enhance sense of smell, he would never be able to detect Kuroka by her catlike scent and stop her from slashing his throat open. Being immortal, he wouldn't die from something, but it's not going to be pretty.

Surprisingly enough, Kuroka was still alive. Her mastery over Senjutsu allowed her to use Touki to control the base of her life. By controlling her own lifeforce, Kuroka was able to create an aura that she wore around her body, increasing her defense tremendously and preventing Dimaria's sword from reaching her heart or any of her organs when the war maiden stopped time and attacked her with the intent to kill, slashing her from the left shoulder to the right side of her hip before adding another similar slash to the right side of her body. To say Dimaria was surprised when she learnt Kuroka was still alive after that was an understatement.

However, with a wound like that, she would soon die of blood lost, so he had Brandish used her power to shrink the wound on Kuroka's chest, much to the devil's surprise. He had a few plans for her and needed her to stay alive to do that.

But she probably wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

The last time he saw her, she was stripped of her clothes and bounded to a chair by ropes and shackles made from magic sealing stones. It was unmistakably Dimaria's handiwork and the Valkyrie, with her cruel nature, intended to do much more, much worse than that, but she was stopped by Natsu.

The higher-ups of the Devil Faction arrived shortly after that.

They were shocked, of course.

"You're not going to stop them, your majesty?" Brandish, who had decided to stay out of the troublesome affair, asked from the seat next to him.

"I will when things get out of control. For now, I will let Erza unleash her frustration. She needs to cool down, so why not let her loose for now?" Natsu replied calmly.

"We demand you to hand over that criminal this instant!" As the argument continued, one of the male devils shouted: "She's a stray devil, making her our responsibility, give her to us and we promise to give her the worst punishment her for her crime." Many devils nodded their heads in agreement, but Erza, however, wasn't convinced.

"So you can tie up loose end? Hiding the fact that it was you who sent her to assassinate his majesty? Why should we?" Erza asked "She has become an enemy of Alvarez Empire. It's us who have the right to decide her fate, not you, not anyone!" she raised her sword and pointed it at them, making the group take a step back in caution.

"Also, don't worry, though…" Dimaria smirked with a dark smirk on her face "I'm going to make sure she is going to make it as detail as possible. We're going to find out who is behind this soon enough."

"Erza-san, Dimaria-san, please calm down. It's not us who send Kuroka to harm his majesty." Sirzechs tried to reason, trying to cool the situation down "Surely we can talk this out peacefully."

"Do not try to tell us what to do, Satan." Erza sent him a heated glare. "Also, don't ever think that just because his majesty put some good words about you I'm going to view you any different than the rest of you. Who know, it could be you who sent her." Before Sirzechs or any of his fellows, Maou could say anything, the high-class devils standing behind them exploded angrily.

"How dare a lowly servant like you talk to Lucifer-sama like that?" A devil shouted, "Surely the emperor of Alvarez Empire hasn't educated you…" Immediately at that moment, the devils were brought down to their feet and their knees because of a huge bust in magical energy, completely overlapped Erza and Dimaria's power. It was so powerful and terrify, that the only ones who were left standing were the Maou of Underworld, and the four shields of Spriggan, who wasn't the target of such tremendous magic power.

Turning their heads around, they could only look at Natsu Dragneel in fear.

"Talk to her like that again, devil…" He stated calmly as he stood up from his seat "And I'm going to make sure you reject every word you said." He ignored the fearful glance and approached his bodyguards, who immediately lowered their heads and said him stimulatingly.

"Your majesty," Erza said before slightly glancing up. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu standing right in front of her, with a stern expression on his face. Cursing inside her mind, Erza lowered her head again with a nervous expression on her face. How could she be so careless?

"You didn't even give them the time to explain themselves. You're as impatient and hot head as always, Erza."

"I'm so sorry your majesty." Erza said, keeping her head hung low "You might strike me."

"So be it then." Natsu raised his hand, and Erza braced herself for the hit. The devils started smirking in satisfaction, but their eyes widened in shock when Natsu simply hit the top of her head with the side of his hand, which he brought down not so hard "There, happy now?" he asked casually, turning his hand around and putting it on her head, rubbing her hair "You have done well, your fault is your impatience. Just how many times do I have to tell you to do something about it?"

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I will make sure to correct myself from now on." Erza nodded her head and smiled.

"Your majesty, what are you doing?" A brown haired devil shouted, "How can you overlook her action like that?"

"Overlook what? Erza only worries about my safety, is there anything wrong about that?" Natsu asked, holding his hands behind his back "What happened this morning was something none of us could foresee. I couldn't help that Kuroka is an expert in Senjutsu and Ki manipulation, so I won't hold it against you."

"I see." Sirzechs smiled in relief.

"However." The smile on his face disappeared as Natsu continued "I cannot give Kuroka to you."

"But your majesty…"

"She is now an enemy of Alvarez Empire." Natsu interrupted, stating emotionlessly "She is, after all, the most wanted criminal of the Underworld with a death sentence on her head, so there's no way she would be stupid enough to do this on her own accord and without a reason, knowing full well it's not going to end well for her. If it's just like what Erza said, that Kuroka was indeed sent by one of you then you can use her death sentence as an excuse to tie up loose end." He explained "I cannot allow that. I will have her interrogated as soon as she wakes up. After that, I will decide what to do with you." the devils became speechless and stared at Natsu in shock. He couldn't possibly demand something like that, could he?

"But your majesty…"

"Now if you excuse me, I have something to do." Natsu ignored it and turned to his bodyguards "Brandish and Dimaria, you two watch over Kuroka, make sure she doesn't come to contact with anyone, use force if necessary." The Valkyrie smirked, while Brandish stood up from her seat with a nod of her head "Mira, I trust you to take my place while I'm gone." After receiving a bow from Mira, he then walked away "Erza, come with me."

"Yes, your majesty." Erza immediately followed him as they walked out of the room. As they walked out of the building to the front yard, Erza couldn't help but ask. "Um… where are we going, your majesty?"

Instead of answering her question, Natsu raised his hand and created a teleportation magic circle, which flashed and shone brightly on the ground. "Erza, what you are about to learn today, is something only I, Lucy, Mavis and Irene know about." Erza widened her eyes, shocked by his words "You have to promise me that no matter what happen, you have to keep this secret from anyone, even from your fellow Shields of Spriggan."

"Your majesty."

"Promise me, Erza." He pressed, with a much firmer tone, causing Erza's eyes to widen even further before she nodded her head.

"I promise that I will protect this secret with my life, your majesty." He said, holding her head high.

"Irene and Mavis understand that everyone is not ready to handle the truth, not just yet." Natsu smiled as he stepped into the magic circle, followed by Erza as she came to stand next to him "I hope you will come to understand it too, Erza."

"Does it have anything to do with Kuroka, your majesty?" Erza nodded and asked when the magic circle bellowed them started glowing brightly.

"It has everything to do with her, and the one she is working for." Natsu nodded his head "You see, interrogating Kuroka isn't necessary, because I know she wasn't there to kill me, she was there to deliver a message."

"What message, your majesty?"

Erza asked in confusion, but Natsu only smiled mysteriously before getting teleported away from the Capital of the Underworld. In a flash, they were teleported to the open grassland of an unknown location.

"Where…" Before she could ask, she noticed something… a small, petite young girl standing a couple of yards away from them. She didn't have the ability of a dragon slayer, but she could tell that she was a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and grey eyes. Her ears differed from a normal human's as they had pointed tips, although her long black hair made this feature difficult to notice. She was dressed in black Lolita dress with a purple ribbon on her back "Who are they?" She asked in confusion, but with her guard on. Instead of answering her question, Natsu stepped forward and approached her.

"I know you would come, eventually." She stated with a smile, but her eyes dull with emotions "Come see me in your human form?"

Natsu said nothing, only raised his left arm and his body started to glow and shift, enlarging ridiculously before taking the shape of a gigantic Western Dragon over one hundred meters long, with the majority of his body covered in red scales. His lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, however, was beige in colour. He had a horn on his snout, and two, massive dragon wings with multi spikes on his body.

The dragon roared loudly, slamming his hands down to the ground, causing an earthquake that shook an entire area before moving closer to the black haired girl, bearing his mouth full of sharp fangs at her before unleashing another roar.

Erza was so shocked by the change that she felt on her ass and could only look at Natsu, in his dragon form, in utter shock. Meanwhile, Ophis didn't even flinch at his attempt to scare her and stood firm on her feet, unmoving.

"Now that's more like it." She smirked, raising her hand and pointing her finger at him, looking right back into his eyes "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Great Red?"

Line Break

"Mari, you know… you're awfully quiet." Brandish asked her friend who was sitting on the window's frame from her position on Natsu's bed, a few feet away from them in the middle of the room was Kuroka, bounded to a chair and still unconscious, and was also rather pale. Her wound had been shrunk by her magic, but she could enlarge it anytime to the point she could kill the girl instantly, even though it was no longer fatal "What are you thinking about?"

The Valkyrie remained silent for a moment before turning her head around, saying with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Do you ever have this idea that we're the least favourite of his majesty?" Erza and his majesty, I mean" Dimaria asked "I mean… he left with Erza, and let Mira take his place around here, all the important tasks… yet he left us with this… this girl." She gestured her hand to Kuroka "I think he doesn't trust us… much."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that." Brandish shrugged "You, maybe, remember that you tried to gouge his best friend's eyes out, and made him go all berserk with his Etherious power to stop you." Dimaria muttered something under her breath, but didn't say anything out loud "Meanwhile, I too, tried to kill Lucy, but at least we made it even after that, and he even thanked me a lot for helping them, back then when he's still an honest, clumsy and goofy idiot." The green haired woman shrugged "and yet, here I am with you, watching over that girl." She stood up from her bed and walked over to rub Kuroka's ears "She's so cute. It would be a shame that we have to kill her in the end…" She then kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Kuroka's neck, hugging her from behind while rubbing her cheek against Kuroka's hair "Do you think that his majesty will let me keep her?"

"Can't think of an answer!" Dimaria shrugged "Anyway, what do you think they are doing? His majesty and Erza… I mean?"

"Can't think of an answer!" Brandish responded, "Probably something important, or require some serious muscles."

"Well, if that is the case… then I won't question about it." The Valkyrie nodded her head.

"Also, did you notice it?"

"Notice what?"

"Mira's hair band is a thong." Dimaria nearly fell off the window "Probably doing some naughty stuff with his majesty last night and forget to remove it from her hair."

"For real? Hold on a second, don't answer that question, I don't want to know." Dimaria crossed her arms together in denial before muttering under her breath "Lucky bitch."

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Fortunately for Dimaria, Brandish didn't press on because they both heard a groan from Kuroka, who woke up and widened her eyes when she realised she was completely topless, and the only piece of cloth left on her body was her underwear. She tried to move but found herself unable to because of the ropes above and under her chest, wrists and ankles. She tried to use her powers but gasped in horror when she couldn't feel anything.

"Wha-"

"You can stop trying, those shackles prevent you from using your magic." Dimaria smirked as she poked Kuroka's ear "Good afternoon, have you had a night sleep, little kitten?"

"You… you are…" She gasped in realisation.

"Dimaria Yesta, Alvarez's Valkyrie, at your service." The blonde smirked as she made a bowing gesture "Also, I was the one who cut you down, but it seems a cat truly has nine lives." She stood behind the Nekoshou and took hold of her jaw, lifting Kuroka's head up to look at her "Restrained, tied up and looking pitiful with no means of escape… pretty much how you are right now." Kuroka darted her eyes around the room and widened when she saw another woman, who she instantly recognised as Brandish Myu, Alvarez's Country Demolisher "You're quite fortunate that his majesty wants us to keep you alive until he returns… but… I can't help but wonder exactly how alive are we talking about?" she pulled a dagger out from behind her, smirking as she twirled it around in her hand.

"I… I'm not afraid of you…"

"Oh, you should be," Dimaria smirked, amused by Kuroka's courage. With a click of her teeth, Kuroka's eyes widened in shock when she saw Brandish standing right in front of her, glaring right down her eyes "His majesty wants to have you interrogated you when you wake up… now that you have woke up, should we start now?" she asked, holding the dagger inch from her right eye "You survived a punch of his majesty, two slashes to the chest… you still have six lives left, right? So I suppose it is okay for me to take five of them."

"P-please… I…"

"You attempted to assassinate his majesty, killing the emperor of Alvarez Empire. No matter how much you beg and plead, I will have you pay dearly for it." She released the dagger and turned it around, caught it in midair and slashed Kuroka's throat faster than her eyes could follow, causing Kuroka to gasp and coughed out a mouthful of blood. However, a second later, the cut disappeared.

"His majesty wants her alive, Mari." Brandish said calmly, putting her hand on her hip.

"And you're no fun at all, Randi." Dimaria smirked at her friend before returning her eyes back to Kuroka, who was still coughing, the front of her body soaked in her blood "Aw~, poor kitten, do you have something stuck in your throat?" She stepped down from Kuroka's chair before continuing "That's one life. You're a lucky one, aren't you?"

Kuroka could only look on fearfully.

Line Break

For a long moment, they stood and looked at other in silence.

Then suddenly, in a blinding flash of light that could be seen from miles away, Natsu turned back to his human form, standing in front of Ophis with his arms crossed together on his chest.

"Last time I saw you… you're an old man." Natsu broke the silence "Now you are a cute little girl."

"Last time I saw you, you're still inside Dimensional Gap." The black haired girl nodded her head "So now that you're out, can you return me my home now?"

"I will…" A large smile spread on Ophis' face "as soon as you learn how to share." The smile instantly dropped "Because of Ophis, it used to be my home too, you know."

"Then I have no reason to talk to you." Ophis stated emotionlessly "I will have you removed from Dimension Gap forcefully then, Great Red."

"I'm sorry Ophis, but you and what army?" Natsu asked, amused.

"Khaos Brigade." Natsu put his hands in his pockets, nodding in understanding.

"Terrorists." Natsu nodded "Yeah, I have heard about them. You have quite an army there to take me out of Dimension Gap." Natsu smirked.

"Excuse me… your majesty…" Erza said slowly and approached her emperor.

"Oh Erza," Natsu turned around and smiled at his knight, deciding to introduce her to the black haired girl "meet Ophis… she is known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God, currently, the strongest being in the world." Erza gasped in shock "Before you start to wonder, she's a human shape dragon."

"I… I see…" Erza lowered her head "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ophis-sama."

"Okay." Ophis nodded her head curtly "So… you won't return me my home?" Natsu nodded his head, making Ophis lower her head and start sulking "Like I said Ophis, I will return you to our home as soon as you learn how to share it with me." He rubbed her head while grinning playfully.

"With you there, I won't have infinite silence." The black dragon god stated.

"I will be quiet."

"You and quiet don't go well with each other."

"You can have it for the weekend."

"Are you deaf? I said infinite."

"Alright, have it your way then." Natsu smirked and looked right into her dull, emotionless eyes "Eventually, you will understand that this is a battle you cannot win. Every time I send a follower of yours back in a body bag, Ophis, you will realise that there's no other way."

The Ouroboros dragon god pouted "We will see about that, Great Red."

With that, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: I have overdone it in this chapter, have I?**

 **Next chapter: Natsu tells Erza the secret he has been keeping from the world, the truth of the so called Era of Magic.**

 **READ and REVIEW!**

 **Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter to your heart content.**

 **Ja ne!**


	17. The Hidden Truth

_**Summary: Eons after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kingdom of Magic finally returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his lost brother, to be a king better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raises Alvarez to its own glory, at the same time faces against threats from the supernatural world to protect his family, his empire. [NatsuxHarem]**_

 _ **[Natsu x Harem]**_

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **The hidden truth**_

"I believe you have a lot of questions for me now, don't you, Erza?" Natsu asked, smiling, though his question came off more as a statement. Ophis had left, disappearing from the area as if she was never there, leaving Natsu alone with Erza Scarlet, Scarlet Titania of Alvarez Empire, who, so far, still couldn't stop looking at him in awe, respect, shock, amazement and absolute confusion. He could see so many of her emotions in her beautiful brown eyes "Come over here and sit down with me." He pointed to a spot.

"Yes, your majesty." Erza nodded her head and followed Natsu as they took their seats on the lush grass of the hill "So…"

"Go on, ask anything you want."

"How did you become a real dragon, your majesty?" Erza began, almost instantly. Her voice was filled with concern "I thought your father… Igneel-sama had created antibodies to prevent the dragonification process. Also, why did that girl, Ophis call you Great Red? And is she really the strongest being in…" but she stopped when Natsu raised a hand and smiled at her.

"One question at a time, Erza." He said with a smile, taking his hand back while Erza lowering her head in embarrassment "It's not I'm trying to hide anything from you. Take your time and ask your question slowly, and I promise I will answer all of them truthfully."

"Then… how did you become a real dragon, your majesty?"

"Hm… to answer this question, I think I will also have to tell you why I decided to have Mavis put Alvarez Empire in Fairy Sphere." Natsu nodded his head "Have you read my report about this new world, Erza?" It was a document he gave every Spriggan after their first meeting. Knowing Erza, she would probably read it and remember it to her heart.

"Yes, your majesty." Erza nodded her head proudly "I have read it and remember everything."

"Good, then you should know about the place called Dimension Gap." Erza nodded her head. She read about that place in Natsu's report. It was the gap existed between the three worlds, an endless void where in every direction, was nothingness "That place used to be our world, Earthland." He said, with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"What?!" Erza gasped in shock.

"You remember when master Makarov decided to disband the guild and we scattered everywhere to train?" Erza nodded her head. She had to admit, it wasn't the most pleasant time of her life. Fairy Tail was her only family, so she was rather desperate when she learnt that the master had decided to disband the guild, even if it was a mean to protect them "Well, when I was traveling around the world to master the power Igneel left behind for me, the Modo Enryuou (Blaze Dragon King Mode), I headed to the Northern Continent and came across an old man, who at first I thought was nothing special… until I smelt dragon scent on him."

"Who is that old man, your majesty?"

"Ophis."

"What?!"

"You see, Ophis is a humanoid dragon, but she is also genderless and a shapeshifter, able to freely manipulate her body shape and size to assume any form that she chooses, regardless of her age, race, or gender," Natsu explained. "Around that time, she had the appearance of an old man, who was enjoying the peaceful life the northern continent could provide. It's very cold there, so not many people wanted to go to that area of the world."

"You see, at first, I paid no mind to her, or him, thinking she might be a weird weirdo or someone like that. However, when I first started my training there, she was the one who gave me tips. I was a dragon slayer, but by no mean, I was a real dragon, so I couldn't master the power of a dragon to its fullest potential. I didn't question her knowledge about dragon's powers, thinking that with the appearances of an old man, she might be someone like our master, someone with a lot of wisdom. After a year or so, I bid her goodbye and returned to Fiore to rebuild Fairy Tail, before going to war with everyone against my brother and Alvarez Empire, which you have already known the result." They won the world. However, it wasn't without a cause.

"Shortly after I had become the Emperor of Alvarez Empire, I decided to come back to visit her." Natsu paused for a second before continuing "However, when I was there, I saw her with one of the largest, biggest dragons I had ever seen in my life. He was bothering her, so I decided to put a stop to it and help her. He's a dragon, and yet he didn't even flinch when I hit him with my most powerful attacks." The immortal Etherious chuckled at that "Anyway, when I overheard their conversation, I soon realised he was not a normal dragon. He was Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, and the True Red Dragon God Emperor." Erza widened her eyes in surprise. If Ophis called Natsu Great Red, then who was this Great Red he was talking about. She didn't understand but decided to keep silence when Natsu continued.

"Great Red and Ophis are born from the illusions of dreams and nothingness of infinity. They're the first dragons, and also the strongest. Let's just say that we cannot measure the power they have." Erza nodded her head slowly in bewilderment "Anyway, the reason Great Red suddenly appeared like that was because of Trihexa, and he was there to ask Ophis for help."

"Tri…hexa?" Erza tilted her head to the side in confusion "You mean… 666?"

"That's right." Natsu nodded his head "It's a legendary being known as the Apocalypse Beast, stated to be on par with Great Red and Ophis in her full power. It has only one nature and that is to destroy everything, including our world, with the only purpose of returning it to how it used to be, an endless void." Erza gasped in horrification. She was starting to understand "Our world was its next target, and Great Red decided to put a stop to it. In hope of defeating the beast without causing too much damage to our world, he asked Ophis for help, but…" Natsu sighed "She refused."

"What?! How could she?!"

"You see, it really doesn't matter to her." Natsu pointed out "She was born from the nothingness of infinity, and had been living in that void for nearly eternity before our world manifested and the first life appeared. All she cared about was silence. Even now, I am still feeling surprised that she managed to put up with Earthland's humans and their affairs for so long, but I guess it was not just her home anymore so she really couldn't question it." Natsu sighed "She might be the strongest being in the world, but still, she is honest and a pure dragon who is naïve. I can say that she's a rather peaceful dragon."

"Anyway, when I learnt that our world was coming to an end. I tried to figure it out what to do to protect everyone." Natsu then shook his head "But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't find a solution for what was about to happen. Trihexa has the power to fight on par with Great Red, and a clash between them would definitely result in the end of the world. I went to Fiore first, trying to warn everyone, but they simply thought the emperor of Alvarez Empire had gone crazy, and war had changed him so much. I went back to Alvarez, but decided to ask Mavis and Irene for help…" He gave a small smile "…and of course, those great minds understood what to do faster than I could."

"They decided to use Fairy Sphere to protect the empire," Erza said, and Natsu nodded his head in confirmation. He probably didn't want to cause panic to his people, which was why he told them he wanted to take a trip around the world to experience and become a better leader "But what about you, your majesty? Please don't tell me that…"

"The point is, Erza, even if I managed to protect Alvarez from the apocalypse with Fairy Sphere then when it was all over, would there be any world for us to live anymore?" Natsu questioned "I know that I have to do something to help Great Red, so the damages and destructions would be minimum and we, Alvarez Empire, would rebuild from scratches… but… I, we failed" Erza's blood turned cold when she heard that "Earthland was destroyed and turned into nothingness because of their powers, becoming what the people of this world call Dimension Gap, and Great Red… he died that day. Trihexa surprised me with its power. It was very foolish of me, thinking that I could lend Great Red a hand in stopping the beast from destroying my world with just so little magic and immortality. I made a mistake, and Great Red paid for it" Natsu lowered his head, his eyes full of sadness.

"Your majesty…" Erza whispered before reaching her hand out. Hesitatingly, she placed it on his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly "It's not your fault."

"It is Erza, it is." Natsu shook his head "If I weren't so full of myself, then Great Red would still be alive. Our world might be destroyed, but there would be a new one for us to rely on."

"You mean… this one, this Earth?"

"That's right. However, because of the complications of this world, something I believe you can see with your own eyes, I cannot risk it. Irene and Mavis also agreed with me, that we couldn't let any of them know that we come from another world." Natsu nodded his head "So, me and Irene, we spent the next few years trying to fake our existence, making deals with the Mythical Factions to have their helps, leaving fake marks, writing books about Alvarez Empire and Earthland and scattering them all around the world with Universe One, making sure that it's believable and the magicians and supernatural beings of this world would by it, and they actually did, even the oldest like the original Lucifer or Azazel. They must have thought that because of the constant war between their Factions, something must have slipped their attentions and that something is our empire." Erza nodded her head in understanding, but there was still one thing she didn't understand

"Then… how did you…"

"Become a dragon?" As if he could read her mind, Natsu finished her words before answering "I believe it must have something to do with Great Red's blood, which I was soaked in when I was there at his last moment. Since he was a dragon god, even my antibodies cannot handle the tremendous power of his blood. It took me awhile to notice the changes, but when the dragonification started, I realised I wasn't just becoming a dragon… I was becoming Great Red." Natsu chuckled at the face Erza was making "Even the mother of all dragon slayers herself didn't understand how or why. It's just that my dragon form has the same appearance as Great Red, and I can use some of his original powers as well. I can descend into people's thoughts and turn dreams into realities, like this…" He raised his hand above his head and activated his magic, causing a huge magic circle to appear in the sky and from there, countless slices of strawberry cheesecakes rained down on them.

"Y-your majesty…" Erza stuttered.

"Isn't this one of your dreams?" Natsu laughed loudly, and Erza blushed hard in embarrassment "Sorry." He waved his hand and the strawberry cheesecakes disappeared.

"It's… it's alright." Erza stuttered "So… is it possible that you're as strong as Great Red?"

"Me? As strong as he was?" With a smile, he shook his head "No, I'm not. I have his power and his dragon form, but I am not as strong as he was. Sure I have become a whole lot stronger over the year, maybe half as strong as Ophis, but to say that I'm as strong as the dragon gods… nah." He waved his hand around "Because if I were as strong as Great Red, I wouldn't need Christian's God to help me with my second battle with Trihexa."

"Excuse me?" Erza asked in shock "You mean… the leader of the Angels, God from the Bible?"

"That's right." Natsu nodded his head, though he didn't smile "Trihexa came to this world, and I came to warn the God of the Bible about him, seeing that he was the only one peaceful and friendly enough for me to talk to. He agreed to help me, knowing that it would be the only way to prevent it from endangering the world. Knowing that we cannot kill it by simple means, we decided to seal Trihexa away. I would hold Trihexa back while God would prepare the seals. We successfully sealed it at the 'end of the world', but…" Natsu sighed heavily before continuing "Anyway, for the time being, Trihexa is no longer what we need to worry about."

"I see. I will trust your judgment, your majesty." Erza nodded her head "But I wonder… why did Ophis call you Great Red? Didn't she know the true dragon god is already dead? Also, did you really kick her out of Dimension Gap?"

"Well, Ophis know that Great Red is dead, but it really doesn't matter to her. To her, Great Red is a gigantic western dragon with red scales with illusion-dream power." Erza smiled. Despite being a dragon god, Ophis was so naïve "Also, yeah, I did kick her out Dimension Gap and used my magic to lock the doors, keeping her here. I said she had to learn to share, but it is actually a punishment for refusing to help the true Great Red. Hopefully, she will learn her lesson and start to care about what happens around more."

"What about the army she was talking about?"

"Ah, she must have gathered all the bad guys in the world together in hope of removing my influence from Dimension Gap permanently, so she can return to her birthplace. I have an army to take you out now, was the message she used Kuroka to deliver, poor kitty didn't even know." Natsu chuckled "They're calling themselves Khaos Brigade, it seems. They're going to come after me, no doubt about it."

"Let them come." Erza said strongly, raising her head confidently "I will handle them myself, your majesty."

"You're strong, Erza… but it'll be better if you don't underestimate them. After all, anything can happen and I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"But your majesty, it's my duty to protect you," Erza argued.

"I know, just saying that you and everyone should be careful." Natsu shrugged "Ophis won't fight herself, but she will probably give her minions several boosts in powers." The dragon emperor explained "I will personally inform the rest of the twelve about Khaos Brigade. The three great Factions will find out about them sooner or later, and while their main objective is me, they are a Faction of terrorists, so don't feel surprised when they have their own intentions, and Ophis is the one being used instead of the other way around."

"I guess it can't be help. For someone so powerful, I must admit that she's really… naïve and behaves very different from the usual dragons."

"She is…" Natsu nodded before looking at her "You absorbed all that information rather well, didn't you, Erza."

"Of course, your majesty." Erza nodded her head while smiling proudly.

"So, you trust me? Everything I told you?"

"Why should I not?" Erza responded with her own question, raising an eyebrow and wondering why Natsu asked that kind question.

"Well, it's just that I'm not sure what you think about all this." Natsu turned his head away and answered with a small smile "You trust me because I'm the Emperor of Alvarez Empire, the man who acknowledged your strength and chose you to become of his most trusted guards, or because I'm Natsu Dragneel, your childhood friend, the very same person you grew up with." Erza was quite taken aback by his words "You know, sometimes I can't help but question the loyalty you guys have for me, not in a negative way, of course. Brandish and Dimaria, I don't know, but for the rest of the twelve, I can't help but wonder your follow my orders because it's something you have to do, or because you want to do, for me, Natsu Dragneel."

"Your majesty…"

"I don't want to force you guys or anything. You all had to leave your whole lives behind to follow me to Alvarez Empire. I'm honoured for your servitude as well as loyalty, and only want the best for you all." Natsu returned his sight to Erza and saw her smiling softly at him.

"I'm grateful for your concern… your majesty… Natsu." She said, bowing her head to him. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle slightly when he heard her calling him by his name. It's been a while, but he really liked it.

"C'mon, I think it's time we return." Natsu stood up and offered his hand to his beautiful knight "We won't want Dimaria to kill Kuroka before we can get some information out of her, will we?"

"Yes, your majesty." Nodding her head, Erza took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. With the usage of teleportation magic-circle, it didn't take them more than a few seconds to teleport back to Natsu's room at the Underworld.

Line Break

"Is this really necessary?" Mira asked when she turned her head around and looked at Dimaria, who was playing with a dagger in her hand. The beautiful demon was currently kneeling on the floor beside Kuroka, her hand using a wet towel to wipe the blood from the poor Nekoshou's face and body. The black haired woman was barely conscious. There was no cut on her body, as Brandish made sure of that, but the pain and agony she had felt for the last ten minutes were unbearable. She had lost a lot of blood as well.

"She's our enemy… we don't show them mercy." The Valkyrie answered simply before leaning back.

"But his majesty needs her alive, doesn't he?" Mira asked, standing up from her position.

"He needs her alive to talk, not to have a chance to talk back, or worst, fight back to him." Dimaria responded before gesturing toward Brandish, who was reading a magazine on Natsu's bed "Plus, Randi is here to make sure that nothing serious is going to happen to her."

"But she still can bleed to death, just look at the amount of blood she has lost." Mira put her hands on her hips and glared at Dimaria "We're not barbarian, we're better than this."

"No no, demon, you're better than this, that's why you don't have what it takes to make the harder decision or foresee the enemies' attempts to flatter his majesty. Some of us have to sink low to ensure the power of his majesty, and apparently, you are not among that group." Dimaria turned her face to look at Mira, but her face was void of any emotion. The usually amused smile had lost from her face "Also, don't ever think that just because you're adored by his majesty you can berate me, or go around tell me what to do, little demon."

"W-wha…" Mira's eyes widened before a forced smile crossed her lips "What did you just say?" She asked, glaring at the woman who had gotten on her feet.

"You heard that right, succubus," Dimaria responded, the right corner of her lips curved up slightly in a smirk.

"You want to have a go?" Mira asked while smirking darkly, a dark aura wrapped around her voluptuous frame "It seems it's time I have to beat some senses into you, Valkyrie."

"I would love to see you try to beat a god, succubus." Showing no fear or nervousness, Dimaria returned the demon with her own glare.

"Need I remind you that it's an Etherious demon that beat you to a pulp?" the smirk instantly disappeared from Dimaria's face, as she was reminded about her defeat in the hand of Natsu in his berserk state.

"You, me, outside." The blonde growled and her backsword appeared in her hand. She let the tip fall to the floor, breaking a small part it in the process "Now."

"Oh, scary." Mira smiled mockingly before raising her hand "Alright then. You don't scare anyone with that little trick of your, puny god."

But before their argument could become physical for real, a red magic circle appeared on the floor. In a flash of light, Natsu and Erza appeared, with the emperor immediately set his eyes on Mira and Dimaria, who stood facing each other.

"Don't try to hide it from me, Dimaria." He called when Dimaria tried to stop time and put her sword away "What's going on here?" he asked, looking between the demon and the Valkyrie "What's going on between you two?" Beside him, Erza gave them a stern glare, as if she was daring them to lie to Natsu.

"It's nothing, Natsu-sama." Mira smiled sweetly and turned to look at Dimaria. She was a master at faking her expression, always hiding her real emotions behind that innocent and sweet smile of her "Right?"

"Y-yeah, Mira was just reminding me that you needed this cat alive." She pointed her hand toward Kuroka, who turned her head up and looked at Natsu with her eyes half-lifted, too tired to do anything else. Natsu crossed his arms on his chest and looked at them emotionlessly, causing both women to gulp and smiled nervously at him at the same time.

"Welcome back, your majesty." Luckily for them, Brandish came to the rescue by walking to his side and greeted him with a smile "Did you have a safe trip?"

'Randi… you're really a life saver.' Dimaria thought, crying anime-tears while Mira breathed out a sigh of relief

"Oh, of course," Natsu replied with a smile. Glancing at Kuroka, he realised the black Nekoshou was heavily under the country demolisher's magic "I see that you have been keeping her alive. Well done, Brandish." Natsu put a hand on her head and rubbed her hair, much to the young woman's delight

"Now."

Kuroka looked up and widened her eyes when he saw the dragon emperor walking toward her with a chair in his hand. Putting the chair down the spot a few feet in front of her, Natsu then took his seat there, with his leg crossed over another and his hands placed on one knee. His guards gathered behind him and all four were kept a close eye on Kuroka, even Brandish.

For a few seconds, they did nothing but stare at each other. Kuroka did her best to show him a strong expression, but she knew that nervousness was written all over her face and could be seen in her eyes. Soon enough, the silence, his mind game became too much for Kuroka to handle and she spoke up with a small smirk, taking advantage of the facts that he was a man, and she was a sexy, naked woman.

"Like what you see?" Even though his eyes didn't leave her face for a single second, she decided to tease him, hoping to start a conversation.

"I have seen better." His blunt response made her smile disappeared, and his guards' jaws dropped "I took a naked bath with the red haired one almost every day when I was young. I burned away a fair deal of the blonde's clothes when I first fought her. The green haired one is basically wearing undergarments right now, and you have already known that I sleep with the white haired one." He said all that with a perfectly calm tone "You will have to do better than that, Kuroka."

"Y-your majesty…" Erza stuttered with her hand reached out slightly for him.

"And you said I'm the blunt one." Dimaria couldn't say anything in response when Brandish turned to her with her hands on her hips.

"What can I try, exactly?" Kuroka asked, trying to move her limbs "I'm all tied up and helpless."

"You know, on a different occasion, I would love to get to know you." Natsu said "Kuroka, one of the last members of Nekoshou Youkai race. An extraordinary reincarnated devil that became extremely talented in Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Over the years you have become so powerful that you surpassed her former master in term of magical powers alone. You used to have a bright future, but you chose to throw it away when you killed your own master and became a stray devil." Kuroka had her eyes opened wide in surprise "Yeah, I keep notes of young talents, and you're no exception. It's a pretty interesting background you have there, I must say."

"W-what do you want?" Kuroka asked, "Didn't you want to kill me?"

"Kill you, maybe later but right now, you hold some valuable information to me and my empire." Natsu said as he leant back against his chair "You, Kuroka, are the living proof of a high-class devil's true nature. You're the key for my empire to ensure that the Devil Faction isn't going to even think about crossing the lines that I drew." Natsu nodded his head, causing Kuroka to widen her eyes in surprise "So, we will forget about the organisation you are working for for the time being, and focus more on your past experiences with your former master." A small smile crossed his lips as he continued "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and depend on how well you answer them and how much I like your answers, you might earn for yourself some indulgences."

"Why should I trust you…?"

"Because you're still alive, Kuroka." Natsu answered shortly "So… shall we?" the black cat could only nod her head in response.

Did she have any other options in this matter?

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: There, done! It's another chapter for you everyone!**

 **I hope you are all satisfied with this chapter, as well as Natsu's revelation of his dragon form.**

 **So, basically, in this story the real Great Red is dead, and Natsu has become the second Great Red. His antibodies became useless when his magic had become too powerful under the influences of Great Red (which will be revealed in the future chapters) and his blood. Natsu, while having some of the original power of the True Dragon, is nowhere near as powerful (only half as strong), that's why he called Ophis (someone with equal power as Great Red) the strongest being in the world.**

 **The title of this story: The Dragon Emperor is also a reference to Natsu's title which he took after Great Red: True Red Dragon Emperor, not just because he is a mage with dragon slayer magic with dragon-like physique. (Smart, right?)**

 **More details about Great Red's death will be revealed in the future chapters. It'd be much later though.**

 **I hope this chapter will clear out some confusion over the timeline as well as the unknown existence of Alvarez Empire to the supernatural Factions. It's something I took a great deal of time working on, so please, if you're not satisfied with it, then you can keep your opinion for yourself (aka, please don't flame me) and think of this as AU. This is Fanfiction, right? I'm the god of my story so I can make it however I want XD.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now.**

 **Once again I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Next chapter: Natsu has a reunion with a beautiful angel, as well as the first encounter with the infamous pervert Sekiryuutei.**

 **The Queen of Dragon, Irene Belserion entered the scene. Together with her emperor, they are going to have a 'NICE' talk with the devils about Kuroka's former master matter.**

 **Surprisingly, Dimaria took the next step in her relationship with Natsu.**

 **Lemons in the next chapter, which will be epic in length…**

 **But will probably be updated next week, though XP… I have a lot of exams the following days, so I don't know if I can write a new chapter soon**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**


	18. Past, Present and Future

_**Summary: Eons after the Era of Magic, the Emperor of the strongest Kingdom of Magic finally returned to his Empire to keep a promise with his lost brother, to be a king better than he ever was. Watch as Natsu forges his own way to raises Alvarez to its own glory, at the same time faces against threats from the supernatural world to protect his family, his empire. [NatsuxHarem]**_

 _ **[Natsu x Harem]**_

* * *

"Natsu" Normal Speech.

' _Natsu_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ " Magic/Power/Technique.

" **Dragon** " Demonic being Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic being Thoughts.

 _ **The Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **Past, Present and Future**_

To say Natsu Dragneel found Kuroka's stories really interesting was an understatement.

The dragon emperor couldn't stop himself from smirking, both mentally and physically. Now that was a story he was expecting to hear.

Just wait till Yasaka heard about all this.

"That's everything. I have nothing left to tell you now." Kuroka said, finishing her story with a sad and faraway look in her eyes. Natsu nodded his head in understanding, saying nothing as he leant back on his chair, knitting his fingers between each other as he put his hands on his knee, with one leg crossing over another.

"Okay, I'm speechless." Surprisingly, it was Brandish who spoke up first, while Mira and Erza were exchanging words quietly with each other "Seriously… can their ego and pride get any bigger? This is so troublesome." She commented in annoyance.

"They're all colourful stories, but how do we know that she's telling the truth?" Dimaria asked, crossing her arms over her chest "Not that I don't want her stories to be true, by the way." She had never liked the devil, to begin with, and the last twenty minutes gave her all the reasons to hate them even more.

"Don't worry, she was telling the truth." Before Kuroka could defend her stories Natsu spoke up with a firm tone "Because I was expecting to hear something like that from her." Unknown to them all, while Kuroka was telling them her past, Natsu had used his power to reach her mind and she if she was telling the truth. He was rather pleased that she didn't try to hide anything from him and his guards.

"Oh well. Guess I will have to believe her stories then." Dimaria smirked amusedly.

"Um… I have already told you everything so… you are not going to execute me, right?" Kuroka asked unsurely, looking at Natsu.

"Hm… To my people, what you did was unforgivable. However, I'm a generous man, and you have provided me with some very useful information, I will let you live," Kuroka smiled brightly "for now." And the smile immediately vanished "I also cannot let you go unpunished either, but your fate will be in my hand, I'm not going to give you to the devil, I have no doubt that they will execute you without a second thought." Nodding his head, Naruto stood up and turned to his bodyguards "Mira, find Kuroka some clean clothes to wear and get her something to eat if she is hungry." Kuroka widened her eyes in surprise, but her expression immediately brightened up "The rest of you, follow…"

However, before he could finish his request, a scarlet magic circle with the crest of Alvarez Empire appeared in the middle of the room, causing the girls to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Mother?" Erza exclaimed when she saw her mother appearing from a flash of light, facing away from them. Hearing the voice of her daughter, Irene Belserion smiled and turned around, smiling at her daughter and her fellow shields of Spriggan before turning her attention to the second emperor of Alvarez Empire.

"First time using teleportation magic… I hope I didn't cause any trouble." She said, before lowering her head to the second ruler of Alvarez "Your majesty."

"Irene." Natsu nodded his head with a smile "I must admit, I didn't expect you to come all the way here, but your arrival isn't unwelcome." Irene smiled, before noticing Kuroka, who was still half naked and being tied to the chair. What she paid special attention to, however, were her feline features.

"Oh my, are you and everyone in the middle of something naughty with this poor girl?" She asked playfully, glancing at Natsu, who sighed and shook his head in response "Can I join?"

"M-mother…" Erza stuttered, trying to find the right word to clear what she thought to be a misunderstanding "It's not…"

"Relax Erza, I was just teasing." Irene giggled softly before asking while looking around in curiosity "Can anyone please fill me in the details?"

"Since you are already here, why don't you follow me?" Natsu suggested, gesturing his hand for her to follow him "We are going to see the devils and discuss some very important matter with them. I will fill you in on the way there."

"Your wish is my command." The scarlet haired woman lowered her head in understanding.

"The rest of you, stay here and do what I ask you to do, make sure Kuroka is not going to leave this room." He pointed at the cat-girl, who was looking around nervously, scared by Irene's intense magical power "And no torture this time!" He added loudly before leaving the room with the Scarlet Despair.

"I think he wants to tell you that." Brandish told her friend as she crossed her arms under her ample breasts.

"Well, thank you for stating the obvious, Randy." Dimaria said sarcastically before looking away "But really, his majesty is too soft, and no fun."

"You have anything against his order?" Erza asked with a firm tone, looking at the blonde Valkyrie as Mira dashed away to find Kuroka something to wear.

"Of course not. I would never in a million year." Dimaria shook her head, smiling.

Line Break

"Interesting…" Irene nodded her head with a smile as she followed him through the hallways of the building "so Ophis actually send a little girl to assassinate you in your sleep? I thought she was smarter than that." Much like Mavis and recently Erza, Irene was well aware of the truth of Alvarez Empire, the Dimension Gap, the dragon god Ophis as well as his presence as the new Great Red. She was the one who had helped him cover the truth, and fake their existences. It had taken her awhile to do that, no less than a couple hundred years.

"Well, that was not her true intention, to begin with." Natsu chuckled "Ophis knew Kuroka had the best chance to sneak into this building unnoticed, so she sent her. She wanted me to know she has found for herself an army, and she intended to use them to take me down and remove my influence from the Dimension Gap."

"The group you told me about? What is their name again, Khaos Brigade?" Irene asked, and Natsu nodded his head "Poor dragon god doesn't know what she has gotten herself into, does she?"

"It doesn't matter to her, actually. She only wants me to return her to her home, but a punishment is a punishment. Ophis needs to pay more attention to the world around her, or else another Trihexa Incident will happen again." He then asked Irene, looking at her up and down before commenting with a smile "By the way, you look great in this dress. It suits you." Irene giggled in response. She was wearing the same business, form fitting dress she had bought when she was staying in Kyoto.

"Why thank you, your majesty." Her smile turned seductive, and she continued flirtatiously "I really like this dress, but if you prefer something more… sexy to look at, just say the word and I will dress in something that is more to your liking." She wrapped her arms under her large breasts, but her right hand moved up to play with the collar of her top, teasingly moving it to the side to show him a modest amount of her massive breasts, which made Mirajane look normal. Irene was a voluptuous woman, and she had never been shy of flaunting her human body in the sexiest way possible. Anyone who didn't know her would think she didn't know anything about modesty, but for Natsu, it was completely understandable, given the pains and humiliations she had had to go through in the past.

"So, you mean you will wear anything I tell you to?" Natsu stopped and asked in faked curiosity, tilting his head to the side. Irene responded with a small wink "My liking? I don't know Irene. It sounds like an important matter to me…" Natsu started thoughtfully, putting his hand under his chin "Why don't you come to my room tonight and we will discuss what you should wear together?"

"You know what, your majesty?" She put her hands on his scarf and leant forward, pressing her body against his "Why don't we just forget about those devils and have that discussion right now? I promise it will worth your time more than these boring devils." Natsu didn't need to look to know how much her shirt was struggling to keep her breasts from bursting out.

But before he could give Irene an answer to that tempting suggestion, they both heard the sound of hurried footsteps. Irene clicked her tongue in annoyance and stepped back from him before turning around to rebutton her shirt when a group of devils, led by Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall, appeared in front of them.

"Natsu-san…" The crimson Satan said in surprise when he saw Natsu standing with a red-haired woman, who was facing away from them and definitely not Erza Scarlet. Quickly turning his attention back to Natsu, Sirzechs informed him with a serious tone "Someone has teleported into your room, I thought you should know."

"Ah yes, that must be Irene." Natsu said as she tapped Irene on her shoulder. Sighing, the scarlet haired woman turned around and looked at the group of devils, who gasped when they recognised her "Everyone, this is Irene Belserion. She is the Prime Minister of Alvarez Empire."

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone." Irene greeted, wearing a small smile.

"I hope she hasn't caused you any trouble by teleporting here." Natsu spoke up before they could say anything "Irene has been running errands for me recently, so she isn't very well informed about the rules of the Underworld." He lowered his head, making Sirzechs and Serafall widen their eyes in surprise "If she has, please accept my deepest apology on her behalf."

"No no, of course not." Sirzechs shook his head, saying quickly "We understand, Natsu-san. It's no trouble at all."

"Actually, we are honoured to have her, the Prime Minister of your empire, here with us as well, Natsu-sama," Serafall said.

"I see… thank you." Natsu stood up and stated "Anyway, can you call for a meeting, Sirzechs-san? There is something I would like to discuss with you and everyone." His firm request caused the devils behind the crimson Satan to look at each other nervously.

"I understand." Sirzechs nodded his head at Natsu before turning to Grayfia, who had already known what she needed to do "Grayfia if you please."

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama."

A few minutes later, Natsu and Irene were brought to the meeting room where the higher-ups of the Devil Faction usually were waiting for them. All eyes turned to Irene when she entered the room with Natsu. They had been informed about the arrival of the mysterious woman who had risen to become new Prime Minster of Alvarez Empire from the strongest woman of the original Shields of Spriggan, but they were still surprised to see her for the first time.

"Please, take your seat, Natsu-san, Irene-san," Sirzechs said, gesturing his hand to the empty chairs opposite from him.

"Thank you, Sirzechs-san." Natsu sat down, allowing Irene to do the same after him "First, I would like I thank you all for coming." He started, looking around for a moment before continuing "I know you all have important works to do, so I will make this as quickly as possible. I asked your leader, Sirzechs-san, to call this meeting because I want to personally discuss with everyone Kuroka and..."

"We have already told you, your majesty." One of the devils spoke up loudly, interrupting Natsu "We're not behind her attempt to assassinate you. Why can you just believe us?"

"I have never said anything about that, have I?" Natsu asked, smiling amusedly while the man was looking at him in surprise "It was Dimaria and Erza's idea, not mine. They thought you guys sent her to kill me but I didn't and clearly, I did not mention any specific group of faction so, why do you keep telling me it's not you? Why are you so worried? Are you trying to hide anything? Were my guards assuming the truth?" He questioned calmly, thickening the tension in the meeting room.

"Busted." Irene giggled playfully as she looked at the looks on the devils' faces "I wholeheartedly advise you to speak very carefully while talking to us, devils. One wrong word and you might start a war you cannot hope to win." Her satisfied smirk widened slightly as she leant back against the backrest of the chair "I can personally guarantee you that." The room fell into silence for a moment after that.

"Sigh… you don't have to say that, Irene." Natsu closed his eyes and said, who smiled and turned her head away proudly "Please relax, I have no intention of starting a war with you or anyone. It's not the right time to be at each other's throats." The devils could only look at them warily because they understood when he said it like that meant he didn't disagree with Irene "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I want to personally discuss with everyone about Kuroka and the future of our alliance." Natsu said "What she did earlier this morning is unacceptable. She has marked herself with a death sentence the moment she tried to assassinate me."

"Then why is she still alive, your majesty?"

"Same reason I don't want to give her to you because she is holding valuable information for my country." Natsu then continued with a small smile "Many of which she has shared with me willingly, and I found myself extremely interested in them, especially the ones about her former master and her little sister, who is now the servant of Rias Gremory, Sirzechs-san's sister." Natsu then asked, "Do you know why she killed her former master?"

"We believe she was drunk with her own power, Natsu-san," Sirzechs answered, and many devils nodded their heads in agreement.

"Strange, because Kuroka told me she was just trying to protect her little sister from her master, who intended to use her sister as an experiment to test the power of a Nekomata." There was a moment of silence after that, and then, at the same time, the less patient high-class devils exploded and started shouting words at him.

"She was probably lying!"

"There's no way something like that could be true."

"You cannot possibly believe the words of a criminal, can you?"

"Be reasonable, your majesty."

"Everybody, silence!" Sirzechs raised his voice and effectively stopped the uproar "We will discuss this matter in a more profession manner, yelling is not going to help us!" Taking a deep breath, Sirzechs then turned back to Natsu and asked him seriously "Natsu-san, how do you know that she is telling the truth."

"I know when someone is lying, Sirzechs-san," Natsu answered firmly.

"She might be a very good liar."

"Are you questioning his majesty's ability, devil?" Irene immediately asked with a dangerous edge in her tone. She was about to say more, but Natsu put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a shake of his head.

"Kuroka's life was in my hand and her will had been broken by my guard, Dimaria, who is an expert in interrogation." Irene snickered at that. "She had no reason to lie to me."

"But…"

"She also told me her former master was a power-hungry devil, who would make even his servants and even their families go through crazy power-ups." The corner of Natsu's lips curved up as Natsu continued "And do not try to deny that fact. Do not forget that I used to live around here." The devils looked at each other nervously, before Ajuka decided to speak for them.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that she killed her master, a high-class devil."

"So? I killed my husband and a whole lot of people to protect my unborn daughter." Irene spoke up and tossed a braid of her hair behind her shoulder while smiling casually, causing the devils to look at her in shock and bewilderment.

"It's not right, but I want you to know that her action isn't wrong either?" Natsu stated firmly, his eyes hardened "Do you why? Because it was something she had to do to protect her sister when there was no one for her to turn to. She shouldn't have to go that far. She shouldn't have to kill her master. She shouldn't have to make that decision. It was you who pushed her over the edge. Kuroka was, in your language, just a servant and as far as I am concerned, a servant's words mean very little to some of you. If she had come to look for help, who would you believe, Kuroka or her master, one of you, a high-class devil?" He asked. His voice was as cold as ice. He also wanted to say Kuroka couldn't even run back to her people for help because of political problems that might appear between two Factions, which were Youkai and Devils, but decided to keep that for himself because it wasn't his business… yet.

His words sent a chill down their spines, even Sirzechs and the stronger devils.

"But do you know what angered me more than the fact that you didn't even try to listen to her story and assumed she was drunk of her power without a proper investigation because she killed a HIGH-class devil? You sentenced her sister, an innocent child who was barely ten years old and didn't know anything, to death because you didn't want an incident like that to happen again." Natsu stated in silenced rage, which, from the devils' point of view was even worse than an angered dragon that was about to attack them "I will be honest this time. Your so called society disgusts me, and some of you just make me sick." He closed his eyes, calming down and regaining his composure before saying "And so, we end this matter here. Kuroka is a criminal, but she is also the living proof of your nature, the reason I don't allow any of you to turn the people of my country into your devils with the Evil Pieces System. Her fate will be decided by me. Do not question my decision. You are in no place to demand otherwise."

"Sigh, I guess… it can't help. We understand." Sirzechs nodded his head after a moment "Please do what you think is right, your majesty."

"You don't have to worry about that, Sirzechs-san." Natsu smiled before continuing "Now, onto the next matter. I know who send Kuroka."

"Can you tell us who they are, your majesty?" Serafall asked.

"They call themselves Khaos Brigade." His answer wasn't someone they had expected "However, they are no mere terrorists. They are an organisation of various supernatural beings that are dissatisfied with their respective factions and seek to plunge the world into chaos." Removing him from the Dimension Gap forever was Ophis' goal, not them. Like he had said, she was the one who was being used, not them "They are the most dangerous threat to us all right now." He said seriously "This is an enemy we cannot handle alone."

"Then what do you suggest, your majesty?"

"We join force with the other two Factions of the Bible Factions, Angels and Fallen Angels."

No sooner had this request been met than another uproar broke out.

"You cannot ask us to work with the angels or fallen angels. They are our sworn enemies!"

"That is unacceptable!"

"Why do you think we need their help?! Surely we can handle this Khaos Brigade by ourselves." After that, the devils started furiously arguing among themselves, ignoring the Maou as they tried to calm them down with words.

Having enough, Irene shot up from her seat and, in a blinding flash of light, started changing, becoming many times larger than her human form. She broke the ceiling and destroying two third of the building with her new height and size.

When the transformation finished, everyone was completely stunned to see a giant dragon standing behind Natsu, who was still calmly sitting on his chair. Her body was covered in light coloured scales, with dark-colored fiery-mane running down her back and arms, connected to her feathery wings. Having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, Irene spotted a dark-colored wing-like design over her eyes that were complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. She also had them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There was a noticeable border above her nostrils that divided her mouth from her face, extending near the back of her head. Finally, Irene grew a pair of jagged horns, which extended from the base of her skull and feather-like scales produced from the back of her knees.

Dragon Irene took a deep breath before lowering her head down to unleash a long and powerful but normal roar at the devils in front of her, blowing a few who didn't prepare away to the other side of the room and causing the rest to stand up from their seats, ending their arguments and looking at her in pure shock. The guards ran in and nervously raised their weapons as well as magic when they saw a dragon, but Irene simply spread her wings and flapped them, blowing them as if they were just flies.

"Stand down!" Sirzechs cried, raising his hand as more guards appeared "Do not raise your weapons or aim your magic at her!"

"You too, Irene." Natsu said as he looked up "Stand down. You're overreacting." She turned her eyes back to look at him before exhaling strongly, huffing in annoyance and transforming back to her human form, dressed in her witch garb as her business dress had been destroyed when she transformed "Was that necessary?" Natsu asked with a sigh.

"I simply wanted them to behaving like children," Irene adjusted her hat and walked back to the seat she had crushed under her feet "and stop wasting your precious time, your majesty." She raised her hand, and the chair returned to its original state "Please, sit. I promise I will behave this time." Irene said as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"My apology." Natsu lowered his head and stated apologetically "Irene can be very… impatient. Please forgive her." After the devils had returned to their seats, he continued "As I was saying, I wish for us to join force with the other two the Three Factions of the Bible, because first, they can provide valuable help in the upcoming war against Khaos Brigade and second, they also involve in this. Why not let them help us or in better world fight together to have a better chance of winning?" Natsu then added, "And you can have my words that they won't be the only ones."

"But will Grigori and Heaven agree to fight with us?" Serafall asked curiously "We are in a state of cold war. There is no peace between the three of us factions, serious conflicts are still bound to happen every once in a while."

"I have to admit that while we, the devils and the fallen angels have allied ourselves with your empire, we still cannot see eye to eye with each other." Sirzechs nodded his head in agreement "Just recently, my sister and her servants got themselves into a fight with a group of Fallen Angels and stray exorcists who originally came from the Church. It's not easy to keep them from aiming at each other's throats."

"I know it's not going to be easy, but I am sure we can achieve peace. I believe Azazel has already known about Khaos Brigade. He will agree to this peace treaty between the Three Factions." Natsu finished with a small smirk "Plus, it's not like he can say no to my demand, especially a demand about something like this." Irene snorted, but she didn't say anything.

"What about the Angels?"

"I will contact them about this as soon as possible." Natsu shrugged "But you don't have to worry. I have a good relationship with the Seraphim. I am sure that I can talk them to agree with the terms."

"I see…" Sirzechs nodded his head "I guess… We have already lost so much in the last Great War. It's about time we leave our differences behind and come to peace."

"It really doesn't sound so bad." Serafall nodded her head in agreement.

"Then we will leave this matter in your capable hand, your majesty." Ajuka stood up and lowered his head to the Spriggan Emperor, who smiled in response. The devils who sat behind the Maou could only nod their heads. Some of them still didn't like the idea of working with the Angels and Fallen Angels, but they had no other choice.

"A meeting will be held as soon as all three Factions agree to this Peace Treaty." Natsu spoke up as he stood up "For the time being, please be careful. As I have already told you, they are an organisation of various supernatural beings. One or more spies might be sitting here, among you." He said in a firm tone, looking around the devils who were looking at him in surprise "Oh well, that's all I want to say. If you don't mind, I will take my leave now. Have a good day."

"Hold on a second, Natsu-san." Sirzechs stood up and called out, stopping Natsu and Irene when they turned to leave "Will you and your bodyguards still be staying here?"

"Sure." He asked, grinning widely, allowing a small smile to return to the crimson Maou and his fellow leaders of devils "I haven't seen that Rating Game championship match you guys promised me, haven't I?" And with that, he left, with Irene following closely behind him.

Line Break

"I see you two have gotten along well." Natsu said when he returned to his room and saw a fully dressed but still bounded by magic sealing stone shackles Kuroka eating a lot of snacks while having Brandish playing with her ears and tails. Erza and Dimaria weren't sitting very far away from the two.

"Your majesty." Mira immediately appeared in front of Natsu to greet him before looking at Irene "Irene-sama. Welcome back." The other also did the same, standing up and bowing their heads to him.

"Yes, we're back." Natsu smiled while his prime minister nodded her head in response "How's it going?" he asked, gesturing his head to the black haired Nekoshou.

"She said she was hungry, so I found some snacks for her to eat." Mira answered "As you can see, Brandish has grown fond of her. I guess it's because she's really cute."

"I see…" Natsu nodded before speaking to the green haired woman "But I hope you don't grow too fond of her, Brandish. We still need to decide her punishment, and anything less than death is unacceptable for my people." Kuroka choked and dropped her snacks.

"Hey hey, I thought you spared my life." She stated nervously.

"Didn't you come here knowing that you might now return alive?" Natsu asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"But I still don't want to die if I can help it." Kuroka denied, shaking her head "I have a sister to watch over, and a mate to find."

"Why don't we give her to the authorities of the Youkai and let her decide what to do with Kuroka?" Mira suggested "We have already allied with them, haven't we? Why don't we give her back to them to show them our goodwill?"

"It's a good idea," Irene nodded her head before glancing at Natsu "But it's not necessary."

The pinkette looked at her blankly for a moment before turning back to Kuroka.

"Mira's right." Natsu nodded "We should give her to the Youkai and let them decide her punishment. They have the right." the black haired Nekoshou breathed out in relief. "For the time being, I will leave her in your hand, Mira." The demon nodded her head. He then turned to the rest and spoke up loudly "We have already had a long day. You girls should go back to your room and rest." He added with a smile "Good job, you all have done well today."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 15**

* * *

 **Yosh! That's the end of this chapter. It's been awhile since the last time I updated this chapter. I hope this chapter has lived up to the expectation and the wait.**

 **I'm sorry I cannot keep the promises about Gabriel and the lemon in the last chapter, but I thought I should end this chapter here and leave them for the next chapter so I hope you guys don't mind. I also want to point out that Dimaria will need some more developments, aka more jealous moments to have a lemon with Natsu, so next chapter's lemon won't be about her.**

 **That's it, not much else I want to say. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
